Charmed Lineage 1X13: Cupid's Arrow
by TBorah89
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Coop is in high demand so he is taken off his game a bit when he is attacked by a demon hell bent on destroying him. To do that he will focus on those dear to Coop. Look for some old favorites to return.
1. Crashing Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

Summary: It's almost Valentine's day and Coop's services are in high demand thus upping the risk of him being in a little bit of danger. Jack and Alan get a nice little surprise visit from some future relatives leading them to believe that they aren't doing as well as they thought. Parker and Calleigh are fighting hard to keep their relationship secret from the rest of the thirteen. The younger kids haven't heard the last of Ken he is still around giving them fits. Ben puts his plan to get in with the Halliwells in action. Meanwhile a mysterious helper shows up out of the blue he could be friend or foe it is just too soon to tell.

* * *

Chapter 1: Crashing Down

Alan and Jack were sitting in the living room at Paige's house she and Henry were out and that gave them ample opportunity to discuss things they needed to do without anyone overhearing. Well that was what they were supposed to be doing but they just couldn't get into it tonight. So instead they were drinking beer and watching a hockey game.

"This is a sport right here Al we should have played hockey instead of football. With the tempers we both have we would be perfect." Jack said as he watched two players duking it out on the ice.

Alan looked at his slightly younger cousin with a look of disbelief on his face. "Jack just shut the hell up sometimes each of your ideas get more outlandish than the next. I wish you would give it a rest you give me such a headache." He said chucking a pillow at him.

"I'm telling Aunt Paige she told us not to rough house in the living room." Jack said petulantly trying to get on his cousin's nerves.

"That is low even for you Jack I would never tell Aunt Piper on you." Alan replied sweetly.

Jack rolled his blue eyes at him "Only because if you told on me you would be telling on yourself." He pointed out.

"Ok so maybe you have a point there but I still wouldn't tell your mom on you dude." Alan agreed but he wasn't letting go of his point.

"Agreed you would never tell my mother on me because you would tell Mel. Who likes to think she is my mother sometimes." Jack said agreeing with Alan without really agreeing with him.

"Are we talking about now or back home?" Alan asked him playfully.

"It doesn't matter what time we are in Mel is just Mel. Although I'm not going to say anything about her because she isn't doing too good right now." Jack replied shaking his head he was worried about his sister.

"Yeah we really need to think about doing something about Ken if the oldest five don't get of their asses and take care of it." Alan said thoughtfully.

"Al you know as well as I do that we shouldn't get involved with that it has to do with the source. And we have to let them take care of that themselves. I don't know about you but I really don't like lying to Ro about what happened to him." Jack said sternly so Alan knew he meant business.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to give them a push in the right direction. We could tell Uncle Cole and he could make it seem like it was all his idea." Alan suggested.p

"I'll think about it Al the last time you tried to help the girls out you almost got turned into demon kibble." Jack laughed a little.

"It's not my fault that I couldn't use my more helpful powers I did the best I could with what I had to work with you ass." Alan threw another pillow at Jack. This time Jack threw one back at him. They went back and forth for a little while until the pillow was frozen in mid air.

"Come on Jack you don't have to cheat." Alan complained to his cousin.

Jack looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "I hate to break it to you Al but that wasn't me. I had no reason to freeze the damn thing I was just about to nail you in the face with it."

They both turned when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. "No I would be the one who froze it we have to talk." A female voice said.

Jack and Alan both groaned "Oh this is just great Jack as if we didn't have enough problems." Alan bitched when he saw who it was.

* * *

Jake was sitting on the couch typing a paper on his laptop he damn near jumped out of his skin when his dad hearted into the room. "Can't you learn how to jingle or something so I know when you're coming?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry buddy I didn't mean to scare you." Coop said laughing at his son.

"I thought you were a demon dad. Valentine's Day is in two days I didn't think you would be home so soon it's only six. That is early for a cupid." Jake pointed out looking at his watch.

Coop shook his head "Your mom is pregnant I don't like leaving her for longer than I have to son."

"Dad don't say things like that it just puts bad thoughts in my head I'm getting to be as bad as Val." Jake did a full body shake to get the thoughts he was having out of his head.

Coop laughed some more "I'm not even going to ask because I don't want to know. So I will ask this instead. Where is you mom?"

"She is in the kitchen calling herself making dinner that is why I'm going to see Lilly for dinner." Jake said while he faked throwing up all over the place. Phoebe couldn't cook it was a known fact so when she did he found ways to not eat it.

Coop did the sign of the cross "God help us all I have to eat it. I don't guess either of your sisters are home are they?" he asked hopefully they would flat out tell their mother she couldn't cook and she was out of her mind if she thought they were eating it. He couldn't do that without hurting her feelings.

"No mom pulled out the pots and pans and they hightailed it out of here." Jake laughed the other thing his sisters would move that fast for would be a sale at the mall.

"I always said that they got my brains. Now I have no other choice than to choke down what she has burnt or otherwise ruined." Coop sighed.

"I feel your pain big guy really I do but on that note I am going I can finish this paper later. I won't be back until late don't wait up for me because I may not come home at all. It is one of the perks of having a fiancé with her own apartment." Jake grabbed his keys and started for the door of the condo. He felt like driving shimmering everywhere got boring.

He was about to open the door when there was a knock on it he rolled his eyes and plastered a smile on his face before he opened it. If it was someone selling something he was going to tell them nicely to go away. "Can I help you?" he asked the young man at the door he was blonde about his height and about his age.

"Yes I'm looking for Phoebe Halliwell does she live here?" he asked Jake politely.

"Yeah can I ask why you want to see her?" Jake was wary that it could be a demon with his mother being pregnant.

"Because she is my mother." He informed Jake.

Jake's jaw almost hit and the ground and it took him a moment to find his words. "Mom stop trying to give dad food poisoning for five seconds and come in here. I think we may have an issue." He yelled out.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jennifer Love Hewitt

With

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"Jake will you please calm down it is too early in the morning for you to be pacing. It is driving me crazy." Prue told her brother the next morning.

"I will not calm down Prue we have this whole thirteen thing to do and oh come to find out we have some long lost brother we never knew about. Forgive me if I just don't buy it and seems too damn convenient if you ask me for all we know he is some demon." Jake raged.

"Jake you being all worked up about it isn't going to help anything. Mom is going to talk to Cole today and get it sorted out." She assured him.

"Prue this is nuts there is no way we have a brother because we don't have one yet he isn't due for another few months. This is just crazy I don't know how much more of this bullshit I can take. It makes it way harder for me to control my demon half." Jake ranted still not appeased by his sister's words.

"Jakie why did you come to me if you were going to yell at me?" Prue asked him sweetly.

"I didn't come to you Prue like a dumbass I shimmered to my friend Chuck's apartment I didn't expect you to be here too damn it. And you wouldn't leave me alone until I told you what was bothering me so it's your own damn fault." Jake's temper was getting hotter if that was even possible.

"Jake please calm down because we tested it and your temper is the trigger for your demon half to come out. I don't think you want Chuck to know about that he is in the shower now but it takes you longer to change back when you get pissed off." Prue explained to him calmly.

Jake took a deep breath "I hate it when you're right Prue don't get used to hearing me say that though." He relented.

"Well that is what I'm going to teach my new baby brother when he is born that I am always right he doesn't need to know anything more than that." She joked with him.

"You will not teach Pete anything of the sort." Jake protested.

"And you're not naming him Pete. Oh God no Jakie that would make him sound like a creep. Hi I'm Peter Nicholas Halliwell used car salesman at your service. I think not little brother." Prue said disgusted.

"Exactly that is why I have to say no to Nicholas it just doesn't sound good at all. I will settle for Paul if you come up with another middle name." he bartered.

"I have to say no to Paul too but I will change to Brandon." She countered.

"Hell no Prue it looks like you and I have our work cut out for us we are never going to agree. And now to top it all off we have to worry about some freak who says he is our brother." Jake just couldn't let it go.

"Jake it is entirely possible that he is our brother his story sounds credible. It wouldn't be that bad to have another sibling if it is true." She tried appealing to him.

"Yes it would be Prue I don't trust him there is just something about him that seems off to me. I trust almost everyone it gets me in trouble so if I don't trust him I'm telling you he is bad news." He maintained but she was just as stubborn as he was.

"Jake you just don't want it to be true because you won't be mommy's special boy anymore." She goaded him.

"Shut up Prue I'm a daddy's boy and you know it. And damn you, you evil genius you wanted me to say that." Jake shook his head she got him to say and do things without trying.

"Please dear lord I do not want to have a Prue and Jake fight in the middle of my apartment." Chuck groaned when he came out of his bedroom dressed for the day.

* * *

"Are you going to tell us why you are here or are you going to make us guess?" Alan asked the three young people in the attic with him and Jack.

"I'm more worried about the fact that Paige is here and she left Victor behind that is never a good sign with her." Jack stressed as he paced the attic something he had gotten from his mother.

"Can't a girl come check on her two of her best buddies?" Paige asked them innocently but the girl was anything but innocent.

"Sure any normal girl could. But not when she brings Anna and Shane with her and not when she is you. You always want something." Alan replied not buying her act for one second.

"If I would have known that you were going to be this happy to see me I would have stayed at home." Shane smiled at his uncles. He was dark headed and he had dark brown eyes it was pretty hard to tell who his parents were but the way he acted sometimes gave away who his mother was. He had a good heart he would do anything for anyone point and case he had come to the past because his cousin asked him to.

"Of course we're happy to see you Shane but your dad and mom are going to be pissed. There is no way you are going to be able to stay without telling them who you are. And you know how they both are not to mention your grandma who will flip her lid." Jack sighed.

"I'm Shane Bradford Halliwell that is who I am." Shane Smiled being a total smartass that was the Halliwell coming out in him.

"Try not to tell Aunt Phoebe your full name she will know who your parents are before you get a chance to tell them yourself." Alan instructed him and Shane nodded.

"I have a question for you Paige if you brought Shane then why did you bring Anna?" Jack asked that was a dumbass move in his book.

"Because I needed them both that is why. Vic is used to doing all the grunt work so I can send him alone but since he did such a great job last time I left him in charge. Me I delegate a lot so I needed people to do my work for me." Paige never let them make anything on her.

"Hi Paige lets not talk about me like I'm not in the room I would like that a lot." Anna shot at her cousin. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes it was hard to read who her parents were too but her father was without a doubt a Halliwell man her powers proved that.

"Ok then lets go down and talk to my mom if you guys won't tell us why you're here." Jack said knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Paige until she was ready for them to know.

"Great lets go I love grandma." Paige said without missing a beat as she skipped down the stairs.

* * *

Piper was down in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her usual morning crew because their mothers hadn't been blessed with the ability to cook. She sometimes felt like she had seven teenagers instead of one because she also got Ricky and Emily every morning sometimes Billy was thrown into the mix on her but she didn't mind.

"No Carly for the last time I am not letting you copy my biology homework. You are killing me you dork I told you that if you went to Jason's last night you wouldn't come home not my fault." Patty said pushing her sister away from her she was putting the finishing touches on her homework.

"Come on Sis I would do it for you." Carly begged knowing she would give in.

Mel sat down next to Carly with a cup of coffee "Way to get her not to give it to you Carly. That argument wouldn't work with me. I wouldn't want to copy off of you if I had to fail."

"Shut up and stop being such a crab ass all the time Mel I miss the fun you. Do I need to have Val have a talk with Roman about doing his job right?" Carly asked her.

"Ew Leigh that is disgusting that is my brother you're talking about. And not only that you're talking about Mel too she is just like another big sister to me I don't want to think about that." Emily bitched.

"Brady you are seriously naïve if you think Roman and Mel aren't doing the horizontal tango." Val said cleaning up her language some since Leo was in the room. She was taking his threat to give her detention for a week at magic school if she didn't clean her mouth up seriously.

"Valerie." Leo warned her sternly.

"Give her a break Uncle Leo it's not like she said they were screwing that was good for her." Carly came to her best friend's defense.

Leo got red in the face from embarrassment "Carly, Val leave Uncle Leo alone he doesn't know how to deal with you two when you start acting like that." Ricky said shaking his head he was busy with his math homework, which in all honesty he was doing for Carly.

"Thank you Ricky that almost makes me feel bad about what I'm about to say now but not quite. I have told you children numerous times about waiting until the last minute to do your homework. Derek you know better than that." Piper scolded him she wasn't used to that out of him he was normally her good one.

"Sorry Aunt Piper I was just putting the finishing touches on this." Ricky said shooting Carly a look.

"That's ok sweetie you're really the only good one I don't mind." Piper said sweetly her pregnancy hormones were driving them all crazy she went from super bitch to nice to in no time flat.

"Morning mom." Jack said kissing her cheek when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning baby I didn't hear you come in last night." Piper stated but Jack knew it was a question.

"I was at Aunt Prue's house last night I had some things to take care of." Jack answered her.

"We are not things Jackson we happen to be people." Paige bitched at him and then she hugged Piper "Hi grandma."

"Hi does your dad know you're here?" Piper asked.

"This version of dad or the one in the future?" Paige asked mildly sarcastic.

"This version but now that you mention it does he know you're here at all?" Piper countered.

"The answer to both questions would be no I'm twenty years old grandma he doesn't have to know every move I make." Paige said sweetly but she still had an edge in her voice.

"Paige she is going to kill you one of these days I feel that I should warn you about that." Shane informed his cousin.

"Shane shut up and listen to yourself for a minute this is Paige we are talking about. Let her keep running her mouth then when she kills her we won't have to deal with her anymore." Anna pointed out to him like he was dense.

"I'm calling it right now Wyatt and Hank." Mel said pointing to Shane and then to Anna.

"I think you might be right. What makes you say that?" Patty asked her cousin jumping on her thought train.

"Shane would be Liz's last name. And I am willing to bet any amount of money that Anna is short for Oriana." Mel explained her reasoning.

"Hank would never he can't even say her name." Carly scoffed.

"No he wouldn't but B would and further more I will bet the same amount of money that her first name is actually Piper. I know you guys think I'm crazy so let me explain. Smartass over there is named Paige and as we all know Chris is her daddy. It makes since Aunt Paige is his favorite aunt. The same applies to Hank with mom." Mel explained her reasoning.

"Damn your good Mel did you ever consider being a detective?" Carly asked trying to get Mel started again. Mel just glared at her she was not ready for her mom to know about that little bombshell yet.

"Yes as usual Aunt Mel is right. Since Aunt Phoebe isn't here tell them your full name Shane it's funny as hell." Paige said ignoring the glare that he shot her.

"My name is Shane Bradford Halliwell mom and dad I think may have been smoking something but I can't be sure about that. I say probably not because Uncle Chris and Uncle Hank would have busted them." Shane started rambling on and on he sounded just like his mother when she got nervous.

"Shane shut up for once in your life you sound like Aunt Liz who you now have to go see at some point or you will be in trouble." Anna taunted them.

"At least I don't have to put up with Aunt B's cranky ass like you do." Shane shot back.

"Ok I don't know how many times I have to tell you two this Aunt B isn't cranky she just has a stick shoved up her ass sideways." Paige said shaking her head at them.

"Are we sure that she isn't Mel's child? Because they are both a couple of crab asses." Carly asked she was just dying to make Mel loose her temper.

"Trust me when I say she isn't mine or she wouldn't still be breathing. I would have killed the smartass." Mel informed her cousin.

"Because Her boys are so much better than Paige is." Shane said rolling his eyes.

Paige glared at him "Shane shut your mouth I swear this is why I didn't bring Cal or Sam they don't know when to shut up."

"No fighting today children Uncle Al's empathy can't take it and all three of you are way off the charts." Alan said rubbing his temples.

"Thank you Al if you didn't say something I was going to they are killing me here." Val said and he gave her a smile.

"Mom make them tell you what the hell they are doing here they won't tell me and Al." Jack whined a little bit.

"Real mature Jackson stupid ass momma's boy." Paige grumbled.

"We'll tell you just not with them here. Because it is rather important." Anna said she had a temper just like Paige but she at least looked past it.

"Anna I love you and I'm very happy to see you but does your dad know that you're here?" Alan asked his niece.

"No I'm eighteen Al I don't have to ask his permission for everything." Anna sighed this was getting them nowhere.

"Don't ask me that question mom would kill me dead if she knew I was here right now but Paige asked nicely for a change and I couldn't refuse her." Shane explained before they could even ask him.

"Ok enough I'm not listening to this anymore. Everyone find somewhere to sit we are going to have breakfast and then I'll call your parents over here it will be fine." Piper said calmly.

"Yes ma'am." They all said in unison Piper couldn't be argued with when she got like that.

* * *

Parker rolled over in bed and yawned he felt a brief moment of panic when he hit something beside him.

"Good morning Parker." Calleigh said snuggling into him.

"Morning Cal." Parker replied wrapping his arm around her "Tell me we didn't seriously drink that much last night because I don't remember how we got to bed."

"We drank that much last night I don't remember teleporting home from P3 but I do remember what happened after." Calleigh said seductively.

It was then that it registered for Parker that neither one of them had any clothes on. "Was I any good?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Always but I guess I wasn't that good if you don't remember it." Calleigh said walking her fingers up his bare chest.

"You know we are still dressed in the correct attire we could give it another go and then I could answer your question." Parker made his eyebrows dance suggestively.

"Why Mr. Halliwell I do believe you are trying to seduce me." Calleigh exclaimed.

"Well in that case I guess I will go take a shower I need to be getting to the manor or Paige's or Prue's so they don't suspect anything." He said acting like he was going to get out of bed.

"All I said was you were trying to seduce me I didn't tell you to stop. I think I need to hear more." She goaded him on.

"You are beautiful and I don't deserve you after I was such a bonehead." Parker kissed her up her neck.

"I like the direction you're headed in tell me more." She encouraged him.

"You are incredibly sexy and just knowing that you're wearing nothing but a sheet right now is making me super hot." Parker continued making his way down the other side of her neck. He reached up once to kiss her lips if only to silence her. Calleigh gasped when his kisses made their way a little south of the border. And then she groaned when she heard both their cell phones go off.

Calleigh rolled over and picked her phone up off the nightstand. "Parks you might want to get your phone. Your nephew is looking for you because Piper needed him to tell you that you need to get to P3 as fast as you can. She needs you to work this morning. What do you want me to tell them?"

"You haven't seen me and you don't know where I am. But you will try to get a hold of me and have me call Piper." Parker said before returning his attention to Calleigh his sister could wait for a little while.

"Parker your ass is about to be grass Piper is going to kill you when she finally talks to you." Calleigh informed him.

Parker pressed a kiss to her lips "Cal she will get over it and besides I was right in the middle of telling you just how good you are." He smiled and ignored his phone when it rang again.

"We're screwed if Jake or Wyatt decides to come looking for you." Calleigh said but he couldn't be deterred from what he was doing.

"You're pretty much screwed either way Cal so just lay back and enjoy it." He said suggestively pushing her back down on the bed.

"I'm not arguing with you just go back to what you were doing before the phone rang." She ordered him and he gladly listened.

* * *

Phoebe took a deep breath as she stepped off the elevator to the pent house apartment. The last time she had been here she thought for sure that she had left Cole safely behind her. She would never have thought that over twenty years later she would have to come back and face him again. She gave the young man beside her an encouraging smile.

"Are you ready for this sweetie?" Phoebe asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ben replied hating every minute of it.

"Cole are you here?" Phoebe yelled out and Cole shimmered in, in front of her.

"Yes Phoebe I'm right here actually I was in the kitchen but here I am." Cole said he hid the look of displeasure when he saw Ben he knew that he was bound by his deal with the elders.

"Cole I think that maybe you failed to mention to me that we had another son?" she asked him.

Cole looked at Ben and then he looked at his feet "I didn't know anything about him Phoebe I swear when I got Cooper he was the only one there." He lied very smoothly.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt Cole I know that you wouldn't lie to me about this. But that still doesn't mean we don't have to do something about him." Phoebe pointed at Ben.

"I was always told that you both were my parents." Ben answered.

"So do you have a name?" Cole asked knowing damn good and well what his name was but he had to play the part.

"Cole Gregory Halliwell." Ben was laying it on thick now he was doing the best he could.

"Phoebe I know of this little thing called a magical DNA test if you are interested." Cole offered.

"Ok sure how does it work?" Phoebe asked him.

"All I need is a drop of blood from each of us. Come into the kitchen with me and I have a knife." Cole gestured for them to follow behind him. Cole picked up a knife and a pot which he threw some herbs in. He pointed the knife at Phoebe and tried to take her hand.

Phoebe shook her head at him "I don't think so Cole I'm not letting you stick me with a knife I may trust you a little bit more but I don't trust you that much yet." She took the knife from him and pricked her fingertip with it before adding a drop of blood to the pot. Ben allowed her to prick his finger for him. But Cole took the knife from her and did it himself.

Once Cole had added his blood to the pot the contents smoked and a sheet of paper came drifting down out of the smoke. Cole caught it and read it out loud. "Congratulations Phoebe you had twins." He announced dryly.

Phoebe felt faint for a moment she had to talked to the young man last night and she liked him. But it was a lot for her to take in not only did she have a pregnancy to worry about but she had to make sure that her girls didn't get themselves killed running around after Ken. But being the big hearted person she was she went to Ben and wrapped her arms around him "Sweetie I am so sorry I didn't know about you if I had you would have been with me sooner." She gushed not taking into account that her other son was not going to be very happy about this at all.

Ben was uncomfortable with the embrace but he tried to act otherwise "It's ok no big deal you didn't know it's not your fault I turned out fine." Yeah right like trying to sabotage your family so you can rule the underworld counts as turning out fine. If that was fine his version of bad had to be really catastrophic.

"So what are you going to tell Coop?" Cole asked he really didn't want anymore to do with Ben than was necessary. But he would keep tabs on him to make sure he didn't do anything to harm Jake.

Phoebe shrugged helplessly "I don't know he was home last night when Cole came by and he knew it was a possibility I just don't know how to tell him that it was true."

"Try this one on for size 'Hi honey you are as of now the proud father of a bouncing twenty year old boy. How was work?'. Hell Phoebe I don't know what I know about marriage can be written on the inside of a matchbook with plenty of space left over." Cole wanted to help her he really did but she was barking up the wrong tree for that.

"Cole you're not exactly evil anymore and I am more than happily married. You could claim Cole as yours Coop wouldn't mind." Phoebe offered him sweetly.

"No you guys are a family and I am just me I'm good at fathering I'm not so good at being a dad but thanks for the offer." Cole shrugged her off he was touched that she thought more of him but he wouldn't make things difficult for her and Coop. Besides he had to be behind the scenes making sure Ben didn't mess things up too badly.

"You're not that bad anymore Cole don't sell yourself short." Phoebe said giving him and ego boost not that he needed one he was just as bad as Prue in that department.

"No it's fine at any rate you guys have another one on the way and throwing me into the mix would only mess things up. Besides I'm too busy to be a dad right now I have very important lawyer things to do." Actually that only important things he was worried about at the moment were Jack and Alan he hadn't heard from them in a few days. He liked to keep tabs on what they were doing so they didn't get hurt. He didn't want to say that in front of Ben because he didn't want him knowing about the boys being from the future that would put a big target on their backs.

"In that case I'll go now thank you for your help. He has aunts to meet I know they have nothing better to do right now." Phoebe said grabbing Ben by the hand and leading him to the elevator.

Cole waited until he knew for sure that Phoebe had ample time to get to her before he yelled out "Damn you Greg I'm going to kill you. I swear if anything bad happens to any of the people I love I will kill you very slowly." He yelled at his older brother who wasn't around to hear him. He bounced an energy ball off the mirror so it hit him it didn't phase him but it helped to calm him down.

"Alright pull yourself together Cole. You had your melt down now it's time to take care of business. I need to talk to Jack and Al they can help they know what they're doing." He mused thoughtfully before he went back to his cooking.

* * *

Meanwhile Coop was busy making his rounds he was visiting charges all over the world. He was a little bit troubled by the fact that Phoebe and Cole may have had another son together but he didn't let it bother him too much. He loved his wife and it had been way before she met him. He chided himself for thinking that way she had one child with Cole Jake was his in every way that mattered. Too bad his mind was on that he really needed to be alert for what was about to happen to him.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter I hope you liked it there is going to be a lot going on in this episode so it may be hard to keep up with at times but it will be worth it. Already we have shots of the budding romance of Parker and Calleigh and Ben has Phoebe playing right into his hands. Don't worry the three male Halliwell powerhouses will be back next chapter as will the rest of the thirteen. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time please review.


	2. We've Been Here Before

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: We've Been Here Before

Jack, Alan, Paige, Anna, and Shane we're all on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. When given the option of telling them what was really going on or facing their parents they had decided they would rather tell what was going on first.

"Alright Paige you said you were ready to talk so now spill." Jack ordered her it was a small wonder that they hadn't killed each other growing up they both were like Piper so they had matching tempers.

"Give just a second Jackie I'm trying to put this in the right terms." Paige said taking a deep breath this was a vulnerable as she had let herself be in a while. She couldn't afford to be vulnerable not with the future she came from. Being vulnerable got you killed there Jake would never do anything to harm a Halliwell himself but the demons who worked for him didn't share those same sentiments. "You guys have made some major changes Uncle Coop is alive but he was still Jake's trigger for turning evil this time a demon kidnapped him. I was surprised to find out that we have another cousin by Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe he isn't a bad guy at all. But now we need to talk about just what the hell you guys have done to change things with Ken."

"We haven't done anything with Ken." Alan answered her it was true they hadn't.

"So you mean to tell me that Jake got the premonition that he was supposed to get and the thirteen vanquished him and then he found a way to get out of the wasteland early?" Paige questioned them.

Both Jack and Alan broke out in a cold sweat and their eyes went wide they knew they had overlooked something. "No we dropped the ball the day that all happened we sent the thirteen on a little trip to keep them from getting hurt. We forgot all about them having to be the ones who vanquished Ken and stop him from being a problem. We fucked up Paige I don't know what more to say than that." Jack said his voice barely above a whisper.

"It is a good thing I love you both this can be fixed right here and now. We are just going to have to use the younger five to do this instead. Don't worry I have a plan we will take care of everything." Paige assured them and they felt anything but assured her plans were almost as bad as Henry's they either worked or they didn't.

"It feels like we are going round and round in a never ending circle of bullshit. We take one step forward and then we take two back. So I guess we had better take you guys to see your parents and then we will get to work." Alan sighed.

"I think that would be a pretty good idea Al." Shane said he didn't say much he was content to let his two older cousins take charge.

* * *

"Hold on I'm coming." Wyatt yelled out to whoever was knocking on Liz's door. He opened the door to see an older looking man there he didn't recognize him at first but he should have. "Can I help you?" he asked politely he didn't need his mother killing him for not using his manners.

"Yes I'm looking for Elizabeth Shane I was told she lives here." The man replied.

"Yeah she does hold on just a second. Lizzie it's for you." Wyatt yelled over his shoulder. Liz showed up a second later and she let Wyatt slip an arm around her.

"Thanks for busting my eardrums Wy." Liz said before she turned to her visitor she was briefly stunned for a moment she couldn't be seeing who she was seeing.

"Wow you two sure did grow up. The last time I saw you both you were a lot smaller." The man mused.

"What the hell do you want Tim?" Liz asked hostilely she hadn't seen her father in sixteen years and he had the nerve to show up out of the blue.

"I just wanted to see you Lizzie." Tim Shane answered her.

"Now you want to see me after all these years Tim I think it's a little late for that I did just fine without you all this time I don't need you now." Liz said with ice in her voice.

"I know that I haven't acted like it in a long time Lizzie but you're my daughter and I love you." Tim tried to reason with her.

Wyatt looked from Tim to Liz and then back again he had seen first hand what his leaving had done to Liz and he wasn't going to have her subjected to that again. _"Lizzie just go back in the apartment I will take care of this." _He told her and it surprised him when she didn't put up any argument. "Look Tim she doesn't want to see now or probably ever and I don't blame her. You weren't there any time she needed you and you better hope to God that Troy doesn't find out you came here he just might kill you. I saw what you leaving the first time did to her I had to pick up the pieces when you left. I'm not making her go through that again because of you she is afraid that every man in her life will pick up and leave her. If you want to torment someone go see your ex-wife I sure she would love a chance to have a go at you." he preached he wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt his girlfriend.

Tim had stayed silent during Wyatt's sermon now he looked up in Wyatt's eyes "Ok I'll go for now but I'm not giving up I'm back and I want to be a part of my kids' life." He said before he walked away.

Wyatt closed the door and went in search of Liz he found her on the couch with tears running down her face. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap he used his thumb to gently brush some of her tears away. "Hey you what's wrong?" he asked.

"Wyatt I just don't know what he wants from me. He already took my ability to feel secure with anyone away. What more could he want?" she cried into his shoulder.

Wyatt hugged her tighter "You don't have to let him back in to hurt you again if you don't want to. I promise you that he will never have the chance to hurt you like that again if that is what you want." He assured her.

"Wy please don't ever leave me." Liz begged clinging to him for dear life.

Wyatt pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and then to her lips "I'm right here Lizzie and I always will be." He promised her.

"I love you so much Wuvey Bear." Liz said snuggling into him.

"I love you too Lizzie I'm not going anywhere." Wyatt repeated. "Damn it." He cussed when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He lifted his hips in an attempt to get his hand in his pocket but he was unsuccessful. Liz got the gist of what he was trying to do and got his phone for him. "Hey man," he said into the phone it was Chris and then he listened for a second. "ok we will be right there." He replied hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked out of curiosity.

"Your guess is as good as mine that was Chris he said we need to get back to the apartment now something is going on. You and I will continue this discussion later but I promise you I'm not going anywhere." Wyatt replied.

"Yeah I know but it's still nice to hear." Liz said pecking him on the lips. Wyatt stood up and orbed them out.

* * *

"Phoebe you just missed the girls if that is why you're here." Piper said by way of greeting to her sister when she walked into the kitchen of the manor. She didn't look up from what she was doing so she didn't see that Phoebe had brought someone with her.

"No I'm not here to see the girls I saw them before they left this morning. I actually have someone with me that I want you to meet." Phoebe replied and Piper's head shot up.

"Do I want to know?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow.

Phoebe took a deep breath before she spoke "Piper this is Cole he is my son and Jake's twin brother, Cole this is your Aunt Piper." She introduced the two.

Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes when she mentioned him being Jake's twin but he offered his hand to Piper his uncle had raised him to have manners whether he was a demon or not. "It's nice to meet you and really you can call me Greg I like it better and then you won't get me confused with Cole."

Piper took his outstretched hand "It's nice to meet you too Greg. You look a lot like your mom. Pheebs did you want me to call Prue and Paige?" she asked.

"No I already took care of that they should be here any second." Phoebe replied and as if on cue two sets of orbs appeared in the room.

"Ok I'm missing work to be here Pheebs this had better be damned good." Paige grumbled. Prue had no such complaints she had nothing better to do with her time.

"I thought it might interest you to know that you have another nephew." Phoebe said pointing to Ben.

"And where did you find this one?" Prue questioned her younger sister.

"I didn't thank you very much Prue he found me." Phoebe retorted.

"So I'll ask do you have a name?" Paige asked Ben who had been quiet so far.

"Yeah it's Cole Gregory Halliwell but you can call me Greg" he said shaking her hand.

"Care to explain Pheebs or are you going to make me guess?" Prue asked wondering how it was she had another son.

"He is Jake's twin apparently someone took him out of the wasteland or wherever it was before Cole got there." Phoebe explained.

"What powers do you have?" Piper asked Ben intent on getting to know him better. She didn't want to say anything to Phoebe but for some reason she just didn't trust him.

"I have levitation, empathy, and premonitions all of mom's powers and then I can shimmer nothing really special." Ben said lying through his teeth but those had been the powers he was born with the others he had picked up over the years. Phoebe smiled when he called her mom.

"It looks like Jake got all the demonic powers out of that pairing I think Cole may have picked up the wrong kid." Prue quipped and she ignored the look that Piper gave her.

"Does Coop know about him?" Paige asked her sister.

"Yes he was home last night when Greg came by. And Jake knows he was the one who answered the door for him. If Jake knows there is no doubt in my mind he told Prue. And if she knows all the older kids know but Penny and Val don't know yet I haven't had the chance to talk to them about it." Phoebe replied.

"So how did you get a name like that anyway?" Prue asked trying to feel him out she instinctively liked him.

"When the elders gave me to the person they gave me to that is what they named me I have no clue as to why." Ben answered he didn't know why he was lying for Cole but he did it anyway. He wanted to think it was because it would be no fun to destroy the Halliwells without Cole around to witness it. But he knew he didn't want them to know about his Uncle Greg and he hated to admit it but being around them had touched off his humanity.

"I should have known that the elders were involved in this some way." Piper mused she really did not care for that group of people.

"You know we could call your cousins over here so you can meet them Greg. Would you like that?" Phoebe asked him with a smile on her face.

The last thing in the world that Ben wanted to do was spend any amount of time with the Halliwell cousins but he knew he had to. So he fixed a smile on his face and nodded his head "I would like that a lot mom." He cringed inwardly at how easy the word mom came out of his mouth.

* * *

"I trust that you had a good reason for calling Christopher?" Liz asked Chris when they orbed into the apartment.

Chris gestured to the three people from the future who were seated in the living room "Yes I did these three orbed over to make their manners with their parents and they couldn't do that without you both here."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and looked them over "Ok I'm kinda drawing a blank here I'm not real sure which one is mine."

"Let me help you out we all know that the one with the smartass mouth isn't yours she belongs to Chris." Henry shot out helpfully. He was sitting on the couch beside Bianca but there was a noticeable space between the two of them.

"I find you very funny Uncle Hank since Uncle Wy is here we can get started now. Uncle Hank, Aunt B Anna is yours. Uncle Wy, Aunt Liz Shane would be your little demon." Paige explained for them.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Shane said waving shyly.

Henry and Bianca shared a look but neither one of them were willing to do anything about what they were feeling. That wasn't really true Henry was waiting very patiently for her but she wasn't giving him the time of day.

"So is Anna short for anything?" Henry asked though he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it stood for.

"It's short for Oriana dad but that is my middle name my first name is Piper. You are about the only one who calls me by my first name on a regular basis. Or it's Piper Oriana if you're really pissed off because Paige and Vic have roped me into doing something stupid." Anna replied.

"Don't tell me that I'm a too young to think about having dad like moments." Henry said shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. He couldn't help but think at some point he would have to get back with Bianca if he ever wanted to have kids.

"Anna please don't tell me that you're not a daddy's girl." Bianca begged giving her a grin she was trying hard to avoid eye contact with Hank.

"I have been accused of that before but I always plead the fifth when that allegation comes up." Anna smirked.

"How about you Shane where do your loyalties lie? I kinda gathered that your brother Perry is a daddy's boy." Liz asked her son.

"Me I happen to think that dad is a little overrated. I don't know who would want to put up with him and his surliness when they could deal with you and your sweetness." Shane grinned and Paige rolled her eyes.

"You are your mother's son you are such a kiss ass." Wyatt shook his head at his little boy.

"Paige what are you guys doing back here?" Chris asked the girl who was sitting on his lap.

"We just came to check on Jack and Al daddy that's all. They are the ones who made us come see you." Paige answered sweetly lying through her teeth.

Chris rolled his eyes "Forgive me if I think you're full of shit Paige Victoria. You are a little me baby girl something tells me that you didn't come back here for no damn reason."

"Believe what you want to father I knew that I shouldn't have listened to Jack and Al." Paige tried.

"I'm with your dad on this one kid. If this was just you checking in on the dynamic duo you would have brought Vic. I know that we would have done the same thing." Hank said sharing a look with Chris. He was referring to what had happened in the other time line.

"So maybe I came back to shape their asses up but that is it and now that we have said hi we really need to go find those two." Paige said orbing out without another word. Her cousins followed suit.

"She is such a lovely child I wonder what I did with her that was so right." Chris mused shaking his head.

"Ponder that on the orb over to the manor mom has been calling for the last ten minutes." Wyatt replied sighing things could never just be nice and calm for them.

* * *

Coop hearted into the apartment of one of his charge's apartments he was seriously going to have to take a vacation after Valentine's day was over. He was working his ass off and it was taking it's toll on him. He had gone soft after being married to Phoebe for over twenty years. It used to be that he could heart all over the world without a second thought about how tired it would make him. But his wife and kids had made him soft not that he minded he loved those three girls and his son with all of his heart he couldn't wait to be a father again.

However none of that was helping him feel any less sluggish it didn't help matters any that Phoebe had woken him up at three in the morning because she was having cravings for ice cream. He took a seat on his charge's couch he knew that Marcy wouldn't mind she was the one who asked him to meet her there. He took a moment to consider what the hell he would do if it turned out that Phoebe had another son with Cole.

Like he even had to think about it. He would love and accept him the same way he done with Jake. But no matter what Jake would always be his boy. That was his little Coop no one or nothing could make him feel any different towards him. While he was thrilled that Phoebe was having a boy that didn't change things he would love him the same as his loved Jake it didn't matter that he had actually fathered this one and he couldn't say that about Jake. He was his in every way that mattered he honestly forgot sometimes that he hadn't been the one to father Jake. That was how much he loved his son he loved his girls there was no question about that but he loved his son just a little bit more.

Coop must have been getting soft in his old age because he didn't recognize a setup when he ran into one like he had now. He was too busy being lost in his thoughts to notice the demon shimmer in. The first hint that he got anything was wrong was when he went flying through the room. Before he knew what was going on the demon had his hand in his chest and was attempting to rip his heart out. Coop would have been a goner for sure if not for what happened next.

A small tornado ripped through the room and it deposited a young man in the center of it. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes he was about 5'9 and he had a well toned body. He had on a leather jacket and a pair of jeans he wore a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes and make himself look more mysterious. He tossed a potion at the demon it wasn't strong enough to kill him but it stunned him.

"I would back away from him if I were you." he yelled out. The demon did as he was told he shimmered out after he took Coop's ring with him. He rushed to Coop's side he was laying on his back writhing in pain.

"Who are you?" Coop asked him not sure if he should trust him or not.

The man shook his head at him "That's not important right now. Right now the only thing that matters is me getting you to someone who can heal that." He replied putting his hand on him. And to Coop's surprise they left using a mode of transportation that he was familiar with they hearted out.

* * *

"I think that I'm going to need you to repeat that for me again you lost me after you said Aunt Phoebe has another son." Henry said with a look of disbelief on his face things were getting out of control he didn't know how many more surprises he could take.

"You didn't need to hear anything else after that it was the most important part of the sentence." Jake huffed he was not happy at all he didn't trust this guy and he didn't know where the hell he had come from. With their luck he had probably come from hell he was half demon after all. He didn't stop to think that was hypocritical of him he was half demon and so was Chuck but they were both good. The things he had seen in his life though made him skeptical when it came to believing that Greg was inherently good. Just thinking his name made him want to gag.

Piper looked at her middle son and her oldest nephew she knew that they were going to be the ones to open their mouths and say something about not being able to trust him. "Guys this is Greg do your very best to be nice to him and make him feel welcome." She stopped short of adding for Phoebe's sake because the truth be told she didn't trust him either.

Wyatt being the naïve idiot he was didn't think twice about offering him his hand. "Hi I'm Wyatt it's nice to meet you. Let me be the first to offer my most sincere condolences you have to deal with having Prue as a big sister and I feel for you but just remember I have to live with her and you don't."

"It's nice to meet you too I don't know I think I might like having an older sister." Ben said fighting his urge to cringe as the words left his mouth. His Uncle Greg owed him big time for this.

Prue never one to know anything about personal space went to him and wrapped him in a hug "Damn right you will I'm the coolest older sister ever just ask Cookie Dough." She gushed.

"I bet you are and I bet that you can teach me all kinds of interesting things." Ben said already trying to feel out the weakest link in the oldest five.

"Yeah don't encourage her we will only have to come bail you out of whatever mess she gets you in. I'm Chris by the way." Chris said from his spot on the couch he was trying his best to be nice but he wasn't touchy feely with people he just met.

Henry gave him a small wave he didn't trust him he wasn't going to make any bones about it. "I'm Henry." He said simply and it had been difficult for him to say that. He had more important things to worry about he wasn't in the best of moods anyway considering that the next day was Valentine's Day and Bianca was still playing super bitch with him.

"It's nice to meet you both." Ben said he knew those two were a stone wall and he would never get through them. It would be suicidal of him to even try they would have him figured out in no time flat if he wasn't careful.

Henry and Chris didn't reply they both just sort of nodded at him. Jake remained silent he was refusing to accept the fact that he had a twin brother he didn't trust and like Wyatt he trusted everyone he loved how his sister and best friend had both jumped ship on him.

Ben offered his hand to Jake "It's Jake right? We met last night I know that I shocked you I'm sorry about that."

Jake just looked at his hand he didn't make any move to take it "It is C.J. to you, you have to earn the right to call me Jake or Coop. I'm not going to lie I don't like you and I don't trust you so keep your distance from me." He spat back. Ben couldn't help but think that the feeling was mutual.

Phoebe looked at her oldest son harshly "Cooper Jacob you be nice and tell your brother you're sorry now." She ordered him.

Jake let out a humorless laugh "Yeah I'll get right on that one mom. I don't have a brother not yet anyway. You know I'm out of here I have more important things to deal with." He said stalking off to the attic he didn't really have a plan or anywhere else to go.

"Jakie wait." Prue yelled after her little brother but he didn't pay any attention to her he kept right on walking.

Wyatt put his hand on Prue's knee "Don't worry about him Prue I'll go talk to him." He said getting up to go after his partner in crime.

Phoebe smiled sweetly at Ben "Honey just give him a little bit of time he will come around. He is used to being the only boy don't worry about him I'll have your daddy talk to him later."

"It's ok mom I understand I wouldn't trust me either just showing up out of the blue the way I did." Ben said pretending to be a little hurt. Oh yeah his Uncle Greg owed him big time for this he didn't like making nice with the Halliwells.

"So mom does dad know about Greg?" Prue asked she was in her nosey cupid mode she had to know everything about everyone she couldn't help it.

"Yes he knows he was home last night we had dinner together thank you very much Prue." Phoebe said indignantly.

"Greg I feel sorry for you if you had to eat mom's cooking not the smartest thing in the whole world. I'm surprised you didn't die of food poisoning I had to feed our sisters last night that's how I know. They are going to love you by the way especially Val." Prue cooed at him.

"It wasn't that bad it was a lot more edible than anything I can cook." Ben admitted trying to look sheepish he really had inherited his mother's inability to cook.

"Don't worry your Aunt Piper can remedy that she taught Hank how to cook and he needs instructions to boil water." Paige said shooting her son a glare that said he better play nice.

"So says the woman who along with Wyatt has been banished from Aunt Piper's kitchen." Henry countered he wasn't about to let his mother of all people get away with a comment like that.

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he watched his favorite cousin pace back and forth he didn't know what the hell had gotten into him but he didn't like it. Jake was one of the kindest most loving people he knew it wasn't like him to reject someone he had just met without giving them a chance first. He had to wonder if his demonic half was becoming stronger but he cussed himself for ever thinking that about his cousin he was a good guy. "Coop wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help." He pointed out.

"Wy I feel like killing something right now so this is the only safe alternative I could think of. Don't rip this small pleasure away from me." Jake replied dramatically sounding a little like Prue.

Wyatt grinned a little at that "Cookie Dough I hate to tell you this but you sounded exactly like Prue when you said that. I know that you don't want that and neither do I the world can only stand one Prue."

Jake made a gesture with his hand that said it doesn't matter "Sorry Wy I didn't mean to go all hormonal bitch on you. But I can't help it I just don't trust him and I know that sounds weird because we are the opposite of Chris and Henry we trust everyone there is just something about him."

Wyatt sighed again he felt for his cousin really he did but he was being just a tad bit childish "Why do you feel that way Coop?" he asked letting the whitelighter come out in him.

"Because I find it mighty damn convenient that he comes into our lives when we are dealing with the source and some nameless demon. For all we know he could be a demonic spy or the demon we are meant to stop. It did say that the one would be the counterpart of one of the half demons in our group it fits." Jake ranted not knowing how right he was.

Wyatt scoffed at him that was farfetched even by their standards "Coop that is ridiculous not everyone who comes into our lives is a demon. Look at Jackie, Al, Parks, and Cal we haven't known any of them that long but I don't see you accusing them or being demons." He tried reasoning with him.

"That is crazy Wy there is no way any of them could be demons Jack, Al, and Parker are all family and Cal might as well be part of the family with as much as she hangs around. I can hardly remember a time before they were all around and that was only a few months ago that is how well they fit in." Jake wasn't going to grant his cousin his point that easily so there was no use in him even trying.

"Jake I think that maybe you might be afraid that he is going to replace you in your mom and dad's eyes let me tell you that is never going to happen. You are as much of a daddy's boy as I am Uncle Coop would never do that to you." Wyatt never called him Jake so he really meant business.

"Wy that is just wonderful I tell you that I think this guy is a source like demon and you accuse me of being jealous. I thought you knew me better than that. You're supposed to be the one who gets me when no one else does. You, me, and Chuck are boys you're supposed to be on my side here." Jake ranted.

Wyatt opened his mouth to reply but he was cut short when they heard a loud crash from downstairs. Jake grabbed his chest in pain "Wy it's dad we need to go now." He may not have biologically been Coop's son but they still had that bond he could feel when something wasn't right with his dad.

Wyatt pointed his finger at him "Don't think that you and I are finished with this little chat Coop we will talk about it later. For right now just stay behind me." He said going into his overprotective mode.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They ran down the stairs to the living room take the steps two at a time. If there was a demon they didn't want their mothers in danger sure Prue, Chris, and Henry were down there and they had both Powers of Three but they weren't leaving anything to chance. They reached the living to see that there wasn't a demon in sight but there was a strange young man standing over Coop and the wrecked coffee table Piper was going to flip Jack and Leo had just fixed that.

"I really have to work on my landings when I have a passenger with me." The young man said shaking his head.

Jake powered up an energy ball and had it poised to strike "Hey dumb ass either step away from my dad or I will turn you into a shish kabob it's your choice. Personally I'm hoping that you choose option two I'm in the mood for a pretty good fight."

The young man rolled his hazel eyes "Shut up and put that thing out before you hurt yourself. If it hadn't been for me your dad would be dead right now. A demon got to him while he was waiting for a charge. He fell for the oldest trick in the book the old demon calling you into a trap. Sadly no one ever learns not to fall for it." He rambled just a little bit.

Jake put extinguished his energy ball but he did not let his guard down "Alright then who the hell are you?" he was in rare form today he wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"The name is Brady, Phillip Brady but you can just call me Brady everyone else does." Brady answered checking Coop's pulse.

"Yeah that didn't answer his question so tell us who you are and what you are doing here or I will unleash my pet gorilla on you and he isn't very nice." Chris spat out pointing to Hank who flexed his muscles to look tough.

Brady rolled his eyes again "I'm a cupid from the future I came back because someone is killing love in this time. Cupids are just disappearing like they never existed so I got the job of coming back to fix it. We got it on pretty good authority that Coop here was next on the list so here I am and he is still alive. I just got there a little bit too late."

"Lets say for argument's sake that we believe you. How do we know that you're not evil?" Piper asked her hands on her hips.

Brady shrugged "You don't you just have to trust me. But if this help I did bring something with me." He said digging in his pocket he tossed something to Hank. "Do you recognize that?"

Hank studied the object in his hand before he answered "This is my wedding ring how did you get it?"

"You gave it to me I know you in the future really well actually or rather I know your kids. You said that if I showed that to you, you would believe me." Brady explained without going into too much detail.

"You could have stolen it." Prue pointed out logically.

"Come on people I'm in a room full of empaths right now if I were evil one of them would know it." Brady pointed out those people really had trust issues that they needed to work on.

Phoebe walked over to him so that she could get a reading off of him "Sadly we have no choice but to trust him right now he is telling the truth I don't sense anything evil about him but I don't sense anything good either. Be warned I am watching you buster." She said jabbing him in the chest with her index finger.

"So what the hell happened to Coop?" Paige asked it was a good question.

"A demon of hate it's like a darklighter for a cupid and the worst part is he got Coop's ring. Meaning he will find a way to slowly kill him by tearing apart any of the matches he has made over the years." Brady explained like it was no big deal.

"Can we at least get my husband off the floor?" Phoebe asked indignantly.

Chris and Hank went to him Hank grabbed his upper body and Chris got his legs they laid him on the couch but they weren't too gentle about it.

"Good job you two it looked to me like you were trying to break your Uncle Coop." Paige said sarcastically.

"Can it woman that is nothing but dead weight we just picked up. Uncle Coop needs to think about going on a diet." Henry shot back at his mom playfully.

"Really you would think he would be lighter from Aunt Phoebe's cooking but we had no such luck there." Chris added grinning.

" That is more than enough about my cooking for one day thank you very much Christopher." Phoebe huffed she was trying hard not to be upset over Coop because too much stress was bad for the baby but it was hard.

Chris put his hand over his heart like he had been wounded "Oh Aunt Phee I was only playing with you a little bit you didn't have to get mean with me I sorry." He said in a little boy voice.

"Brady if we showed you the book of shadows would you be able to find the demon in it?" Prue asked she couldn't sit around and do nothing while her brother-in-law was hurt.

Brady nodded his head in the affirmative "Just let me see the book and I will find the demon." He was more than a little cocky he reminded Phoebe of Coop when she had first met him.

"Prue what do you propose we do when we find the demon?" Piper asked and then she gestured to her stomach which was starting to show. Her sister obviously hadn't thought that one through all the way.

"Honestly Piper I didn't think that far ahead yet I just want to know what we're up against. Because this sounds a lot like a demon we have already vanquished from Phoebe's first fling with a cupid." Prue said biting her lip it sounded really damn familiar to her.

Prue smiled at her male cousins and her two partners in crime "You guys know what this means don't you?" she asked but she didn't wait for them to answer her "The new kick ass power of three rides again." She looked almost happy about it too while the boys just groaned.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys it looks like Jack and Alan messed up with Ken and that is why Paige brought the others back. Jake doesn't trust Ben with good reason but almost everyone else does that is about to get interesting to say the least. Henry and B are still on their roller coaster honestly one would think that Prue would do something about them. All they needed was someone else from the future to show up it makes you wonder why Brady is really there and how he knows the Halliwells. The rest of the thirteen should show up next chapter I know that you all miss them. And don't worry the younger kids will be back too they have trouble of their own to take care of Mel is about to prove just how much like her mother she really is. Jack and Alan are going to flip out just a little when they find out that Ben has weaseled his way into their inner circle. Until next time please review.


	3. History Repeats Itself

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 3: History Repeat's Itself

"I'm telling you three you're wasting your time looking for an answer in the book you won't find one. This demon is smart he is going to come after the sisters and try to rip their marriages apart." Brady said as he watched Prue flip through the book of shadows for the third time.

Jake couldn't help but grin when his sister looked over at him and frowned "I like him he doesn't take your shit Ladybug. That is what my little brother is going to be like."

Prue rolled her eyes at him "So you trust a complete stranger but you don't trust your own brother that makes a lot of sense."

"Hey I'm not a complete stranger I resent that Prue coming from you of all people. You're going to regret that one day when you find out just how much time I spend at your house growing up." Brady shot back undaunted.

"Oh I really like him Brady can I please adopt you as my little brother?" Jake begged him.

Brady looked at Jake and shook his head "Jake I would let you do that if I wasn't older than you at the moment. But when I pause to consider that it's just a little weird for me so maybe later. When we don't have to figure out a way to save your dad." He said gently patting Jake on the shoulder when he looked crestfallen.

"Way to let him down gently Brady. Now define what you meant before Coop had his little outburst." Henry said nicely he didn't know why but he instinctively trusted this guy he never trusted anyone that quickly.

"That is really simple he is going to destroy the marriages of the people closest to Coop. He'll try anything he can to get between Prue and Andy, Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry, and then I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to sway Phoebe away from Coop." Brady explained what he had been talking about.

"Which means it would be helpful to know who the aunts dated before they got married. Because if I was going to try and tear apart a marriage that is how I would do it." Chris said.

Henry put his index finger to his temple "I was thinking the same thing myself Chris. Cooper Jay you should go get Lilly if we are going to go after this demon I think that we are going to have to rely a little on the thirteen we are spreading the power of three mighty thin."

Jake threw Hank a mock salute "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said before he shimmered out to get his fiancé.

"Prue I think that it would be a good idea if you sat this one out. This demon is after cupids and it doesn't matter than you are more a witch any day of the week you are still half cupid I don't want to see you get hurt." Chris tried to reason with Prue.

"No way Peanut this bastard tried to kill my daddy there is no way I'm sitting this one out." Prue argued with her older cousin.

Henry sighed he had knew that wasn't going to go over well with Prue "Ladybug what he is trying to say is we would never forgive ourselves if something bad happened to you and we couldn't protect you."

"Bubba it is really sweet of you boys to worry about me that way but I promise you I will be fine." Prue said stubbornly.

Brady raised his hand sheepishly "I think that maybe you guys should go talk to your moms about who they used to date before this gets out of hand. But that is just a small suggestion on my part."

"I hate to say this but future boy is right. Lets go downstairs and get to the bottom of this the sooner we get this done the sooner we can help Uncle Coop." Chris agreed for some reason he couldn't help but trust Brady.

"Finally a Halliwell who can see reason I never thought I'd see the day." Brady said throwing his hands up.

"Watch it boy don't make me regret trusting you." Henry warned him.

* * *

Mel and the rest of the teenage Halliwells were sitting at their usual table during lunch. Mel couldn't shake the nagging feeling she was getting because of her future nieces and nephew being there. But it was more than that she still was in a funk because of the whole Ken thing. She hated to admit it but she was still really shaken just knowing that he was out there and he wanted her was almost too much to bear.

"Penny for your thoughts Mel? You're kinda zoning out on us today." Patty asked she was very worried about her cousin she had never seen her like that before.

"No I was just wondering if we should be worried because of the visitors that Jack and Al got today. As you know that is never a good sign." Mel explained shrugging off the younger girl's concern.

"Mel we are Halliwells we should always be worried." Val threw out like it was no big deal.

"So that means we're cursed in the love department and we can look forward to dying young." Penny said bitterly.

"No the aunts managed to break that tradition thank God. And we have the older five a buffer zone so we are free to pursue normal lives or as normal as they can be with us being Halliwells. They don't even get that much the future of good rests on them I don't know about you guys but I'm glad we don't have to deal with that." Carly said.

Mel sighed "At least they got to live out their teenage years out in peace they didn't have to worry about assassins being after them or anything like that."

"Mel are you sure you're ok?" Emily asked it wasn't like Mel to say things like that.

"I'm fine Em I've just been thinking too much again don't pay any attention to me." Mel said brushing her off.

"Well we try not to but when you get like this it's pretty hard to ignore." Ricky said sitting down next to Patty who he kissed.

"Ricky between you and your brother one of you is going to drive me insane worrying about me. I will be fine just give me some time. I just have to deal with the fact that my being a coward in the face of evil almost got you killed." Mel shot out she was tired of them walking around on eggshells with her.

Val put her hand on Mel's shoulder and she gasped as she was sucked into a premonition "Oh, oh." She said simply.

Huck raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down "Val you can't just say things like that without an explanation." He had more or less been adopted by the younger Halliwells since the whole incident with Ken.

"No shit Val now I'm more than a little curious we all know what just happened." Penny said looking harshly at her sister.

Val looked at Mel and then she looked at Carly like she was begging for help "I would tell you but it was no big deal."

Carly got up and pulled Val by the arm "I need to borrow her for just a minute we will be right back." She led her over by the soda machines. "Ok what did you see?"

Val sighed and shook her head "It wasn't good I saw Ken and Mel I think that is enough said."

"Not good may be the understatement of the year. She is going to go bat shit crazy you know that she is kinda obsessed over him right now. And the girl can preach that I'm fine bullshit all she wants to but we all know that she isn't doing too great. Ok we can't stay here we need to get her back to the manor where we can keep an eye on her. So you have the good mom voice you break us out of here and I will go talk to Mel." Carly said she was really on top of things.

"Right I'll just go to the bathroom where I can have some peace and I'll be back. Good luck she is going to flip." Val said walking off.

"Don't I know it." Carly muttered to herself walking back over to the table.

Had any of them been looking they would have saw Paige, Shane, and Anna standing off to the side watching them.

"How come I feel bad about that?" Shane asked his cousins.

"Because it was a dirty trick to play on them but we had no choice it was for their own good." Anna answered the younger boy.

"Alright you two quit your yapping we have work to do. We're not going to let them face him alone we need to be at the manor when they get there so lets go." Paige ordered them and they went to look for a spot where they could orb out.

* * *

Coop groaned as he tried to sit up he had regained consciousness but what had happened was more than a little fuzzy.

"Whoa sweetie take it easy there is no need for you to rush it." Phoebe said gently to him.

"What happened and how did I get here?" Coop asked the last thing he remembered was being in Marcy's apartment things got a little hazy after that.

"You were attacked by a demon and Brady here saved you." Prue explained to her dad smiling at him.

Coop looked at Brady and his eyes went wide for a minute "Cody?" he asked in disbelief.

Brady looked at him like he had lost his mind "No it's Brady I think you may have hit your head when the demon attacked you."

Coop shook his head and then he looked at Brady again "Sorry for a minute there I thought I was looking at my kid brother."

"No sorry I only have one brother and he is a blonde." Brady said shaking his head.

"Wait a minute you have a brother?" Phoebe asked him for as long as they had been married he had never mentioned that.

"Yeah we haven't talked in a long time though. Brady looks just like him." Coop had finally managed to sit up.

"Here mom Piper told me to bring this to you she said you might need it." Ben said walking into the room carrying a wet washrag.

"Thank you baby." Phoebe said taking it from him.

Coop looked from Ben to Phoebe "So he is yours then?" he asked not really having the energy to care.

"Yes honey he is mine I hope you're not mad at me." Phoebe said hopefully.

"No I'm not mad I could never be mad at you Phoebe you know that." Coop reasoned with her and then he turned to Ben. "Welcome to the family man. I promise that I'm not normally this interesting."

"Thanks." Ben said simply he didn't know what else to say.

"Brady I think that we should go help Chris and Henry with the interrogations so we can give these three a minute." Prue said taking him by the arm and leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Not that I put anything past you two but is there a reason you are so interested in our love lives?" Piper asked Henry and Chris who were seated at the counter.

"Mom please just answer the question besides dad who else have you been with since you became a witch?" Chris asked again she was trying his patience.

Piper thought for a second "There was Dan the guy who used to live next door and then there was Greg the fireman. That is it I'm not sure I want to know why you need to know all of this."

"What about you mom?" Henry asked turning to Paige.

"There was Glen, Richard, and Kyle. I trust that you both have a good reason for this interrogation." Paige answered.

"We'll get to that in a minute as soon as Aunt Prue gives us her answer." Chris replied.

"You're asking me to remember things from before I died and in those last three years there was only Andy and Jack really because Bane doesn't count." Prue answered.

"Now answer our question." Piper ordered them.

"Not so fast what about my mom?" Prue asked coming into the room with Brady.

"God there are almost too many to name Prue." Prue rolled her eyes at her niece.

"But there was Cole, Jason, Miles you don't have to worry about him because he is dead. I don't know Paige a little help here." Piper said.

Paige thought for a moment "There was only Leslie and then Dex before she married Coop."

"The reason we needed to know that is because we think the demon that did this to Coop wants to try to get to him by destroying the marriages of those closest to him." Brady explained for the others.

"Cole could be a problem I think we should get Jack and Al to sit on him. If worst comes to worst one of us could always handcuff ourselves to him." Henry threw out there.

"Yeah I agree but what do we do about them? They have to go to work." Chris asked his cousin gesturing to his mother and aunts.

"We let them go. Aunt Prue can go with Aunt Piper mom should be fine and then Aunt Phoebe will be fine too we'll just keep an eye on them." Henry ventured it was the best he could think of.

"Thank you I'm so glad that I have the permission of my son and nephew to go to work like a big girl." Piper said sarcastically.

"Hey now we're only looking out for you mom don't get testy with us. We are trying to save Uncle Coop." Chris protested.

"I hate to say it but they are right they are only doing the job we gave them. I have to get to work. Ladybug you coming in today?" Paige asked.

"No I've got to make sure my boys stay out of trouble. And besides someone has to keep an eye on dad." Prue answered her aunt.

"Don't be silly Prue go to work if you want to I'm sure Greg wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him. Would you sweetie?" Phoebe said coming into the room with Ben.

Ben smiled a little uneasy "Of course not I'd be more than happy to keep an eye on him." Neither Chris or Henry was happy with that but they couldn't say anything about it.

Jack and Alan chose that moment to orb in. "Great just the two boys I wanted to see I could really use a hand out at the club today." Piper announced to them happily.

Jack went to answer his mom but his mouth went dry when he saw Ben standing there. He wanted nothing more than to wring his neck for all the things he had done in the future but he kept his temper under control after he got a warning look from Alan "Sure mom we would be more than happy to come along."

"Yeah Aunt Piper we have nothing better to do. Hank, Chris Jack and I need to have a word with you both in the other room for a moment." Alan said indicating that they should go in the sunroom. Jack didn't know what Al was up to but he went with it.

"Sure guys you know whatever you need." Chris replied leading them into the other room.

"So what did you guys need?" Henry asked them.

"We need you not to mention that we are from the future in front of the new guy." Alan said he was more than a little nervous.

"It's just that Al and I don't trust new people we don't want the underworld knowing that we are Halliwells ." Jack added.

"There are two new guys Brady and Greg. Brady I think can be trusted but I don't trust Greg either so I agree with you guys we'll talk to the aunts about it." Chris agreed.

"Thanks you guys are the best big brothers in the whole world." Alan said giving a sigh of relief the last thing they needed was Ben knowing they were onto him.

"Not a problem you know that our aim is to help you anyway we can. You better go before Aunt Piper kills you for keeping her waiting." Henry shooed them away.

"I wonder what that was all about." Chris said after they had left the room.

"Your guess on that one is as good as mine you know how those two get sometimes. It must have something to do with the future that they don't want us to know about." Henry ventured he didn't know what else it could be.

"Speaking of future boys is there something familiar about Brady to you?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah I get this vibe off of him like I would get off of family but our future kids are pretty outspoken about who they are." Henry answered him.

"It's more than that though Hank he reminds me of someone and for the life of me I can't put my finger on who it is." Chris said shaking the thought from his head.

Henry patted him on the shoulder "come on big guy lets go up to the attic we have work to do."

* * *

"Thank you for confusing the hell out of us Wy we really needed that." Liz said sarcastically to him. Wyatt had rounded up a few members of the thirteen to let them know what was going on. He had managed to get his hands on Liz, Troy, Roman, and Calleigh. Chuck was at work, Parker was at P3 his brother and oldest two cousins were at the manor, and then Bianca was at magic school. He didn't want to call her unless he really had to. As best as he knew Lilly was with Jake so everyone was accounted for.

"I'm sorry Lizzie I couldn't help it if you think it is confusing to you try living it." Wyatt replied his brain hurt from trying to keep up with it all. His family was just not normal.

"I can only imagine that Coop didn't take this all very well. He has been the baby boy for twenty years if you can't tell by the tantrums he throws." Troy laughed shaking his head.

"I think we have bigger problems than that to deal with like how the hell we fix Uncle Coop I am sick of the constant demon hunts it is bullshit." Roman yelled out to the room and they all agreed with him it was bullshit pure and simple.

"Yeah Ro it is bullshit but if we don't do it no one else is." Calleigh piped up for the first time.

"You know there was time when we thought all this was fun." Liz mused.

Troy smiled remembering full well some of the things they used to do "Like in high school when we used to go down to the underworld and vanquish demons for points. If you killed two at a time you got double the points. It was a great game."

Roman smiled fondly remembering a time when they had been somewhat normal kids "Chris and Henry always somehow ended up tied and then they would go into a sudden death match the rules were they could only use telekinesis because if not Chris would win hands down and still neither of them won they would call it a draw."

"I hate to say this about my own brother but he lost nine out of ten of those showdowns Hen just really never has liked demons so he was the best out of us all when we went down there. It's like criminals genuinely piss him off that is why he became a cop. He has always understood that protecting the greater good is what we do he doesn't enjoy it but he is damn good at it." Wyatt said sighing.

Liz shook her head at him "That was until Oriana got killed and then he did start to like killing demons a lot more than he should. I have seen demons killed by him in ways that can't be used in the same sentence as humane. Really if we are being honest with ourselves this shit we are in didn't start now it started four years ago when she got killed. We didn't want to admit it then but we all knew that the break from demons was over."

"It changed us all not just Hank Lizzie. I mean it's just been here in the last few months that B has started to joke again. And tell the truth the reason you had such a hard time accepting Cal was because you felt like she was replacing O." Troy said daring his sister to tell him he was wrong.

"Alright guys enough of this feeling sorry for ourselves we have a job to do we might as well get to it. This time it's personal." Wyatt said through gritted teeth Coop was his favorite uncle.

"Into the valley of death rode the six hundred." Liz commented dryly shaking her head.

* * *

Brady was up in the attic flipping through the book of shadows that wouldn't have been so much of a big deal if not for the way he was doing it. He was using telekinesis to flip the pages cupids don't have that power. With the exception of Prue and she was only half cupid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked him as he and Henry stepped into the attic.

Brady looked up and grinned at them "Come on guys I know that this is nothing weird for you. You're both half breeds too." He said.

"That is true our powers work differently because we are half and half. Just answer me one question. I heard from Prue when Uncle Coop woke up he called you by his brother's name. Are you Prue's son?" Henry asked that would account for a lot if the answer was yes.

Brady threw back his head and laughed at him "God no Hank that is more than a little weird for me. I think you and Chris both need to keep the cop in you in check."

"Brady we trust you and I guess you know that we don't trust easily. So I'm telling you that I don't know of anyone who isn't a Halliwell that is only half cupid." Chris said evenly.

"I'm obviously not a Halliwell my last name is Brady." Brady replied undaunted.

"Which is why I think you're Prue's son Chuck's last name is Bradford you could have shortened that to Brady." Henry pointed out not letting it go.

Brady shook his head he had to hand it to him he didn't give up easily at all. " I will swear on a stack of holy bibles if you want me to that Prue is not my mother and I'm not related to Chuck."

Chris looked at him like he was trying to decide whether he believed him or not "We'll let it go for now but know if you're keeping something from us it's your ass when we find out."

Brady sighed and shook his head "Maybe I am a Halliwell and maybe I'm not but it is up to you to figure it out because I'm not going to tell you one way or the other. It will help you occupy yourself."

"If you ask me all signs point to yes but I'm highly suspicious by nature so you can't listen to too much of what I say." Henry replied.

Chris decided he better change the subject or they would never get anything done today. "So what do you suggest we do about this demon he is a threat to you too?" he asked Brady.

Brady was flipping through the book of shadows the normal way now "Do what you would do with any other demon track him down and vanquish him. It would help if I could find the right vanquishing potion in the book your moms faced a demon like this before so I know it has to be in here."

Henry wracked his brain for something that was bothering him "You know that does bring up other questions. Like why target Uncle Coop everyone knows that he is married to a Charmed One and doing anything to him would be suicide."

"Demons are stupid and they don't always think things through all the way pops into my mind right off the bat Hank." Chris supplied for his cousin.

"Yeah but still something specifically had to make him pick Uncle Coop. There is just something that isn't adding up here and it may be important I just don't know yet you'll have to ask me again later." Henry replied.

Brady stroked his chin in thought "That is a good question one I wish I had the answer to but I don't so I will let you think about that while I try to find this damn vanquishing potion."

There was a knock at the attic door interrupting them "Sorry for interrupting you guys while you're working but Prue said she needs you downstairs." Ben said he was uneasy about being alone with Chris and Henry they could have him figured out in no time flat if that is what they really wanted.

Chris heaved a sigh "Ok thanks Greg we'll be right down." He said curtly.

"This isn't over bud it's just on hold for right now." Henry warned Brady not missing the look of contempt he shot Ben.

Coop was laying on the couch writhing in pain he had managed to sit up but he had fallen over in pain seconds before when pain shot through his chest. "Daddy what's wrong?" Prue asked him very concerned.

"It's Piper and Prue someone needs to get to them fast this is killing me." Coop groaned just as Chris and Henry reached the living room.

"Guys it's Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue you need to get to the club" Prue ordered them trying her best to keep Coop comfortable.

"Ok when the others get here make sure they know what is going on I swear I'm gonna kill them for not coming sooner." Chris spat out as he and Henry orbed out.

* * *

Mel and the others had made there grand escape from school it really wasn't that big of a deal really they had just left. They thought they were home free since Piper's jeep wasn't in the driveway but they all groaned when they walked in and saw their older siblings sitting in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Wyatt demanded of them.

"You're not my dad ok Wy? Just let it drop because it doesn't matter I wouldn't want to impose on you so I'm going up to attic." Mel shot back at him she had been in rare form since she found out Ken was still after her.

"What is her problem?" Wyatt asked once she had stalked off.

"Nothing Wy just don't worry about it Mel is just a little off right now we will take care of it. From the looks of things you guys have a lot to worry about anyway. So you let us take care of our problem and you take care of yours." Val answered him she didn't know what she was going to do about his sister but there was no use in worrying him about it when he was worried about something else.

"Yeah Val is right Wy you let them do what they have to do while we take care of that thing we have to take care of." Prue piped up she didn't want to distract Val with their dad being hurt if she could help it. It wasn't really fair but she didn't need her baby sister getting hurt because she wasn't functioning properly.

"Ok let us go check the book and we will be right back to tell you what the hell is going on." Patty told them they would find out what they were up to anyway so they might as well tell them.

"That is fair we'll be here." Prue replied.

Roman hadn't liked the way Mel looked when she stormed in there so he excused himself. "I am going to go check on my girlfriend she didn't looked very pleased. I will hear about it later if I don't do something about it now." He said knowing that she would have gone to her room to change clothes before heading to the attic.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mel sat down on her bed with a sigh she knew the way she had talked to Wyatt was unfair he hadn't done anything to her. If anything he had only wanted to help her but he was the first available target so she had let loose on him and she felt a little bad about it. But not bad enough to go back down there and apologize to him that was the Halliwell in her coming out.

She pinched the bridge of her nose she could feel a massive headache coming on. Honestly it was throbbing so hard she could hear the pounding. No wait a second that was actually someone pounding on her door. "What the fuck do you want?" she called out heatedly she was in no mood to be bothered by anyone not even Patty and she was her best friend.

Roman opened the door and held his hands up in front of him in a sign of surrender "I come in peace babe I just wanted to check on you. You seemed kinda pissed when you came in here I'm worried." He said sitting close to her on the bed. He wanted to put his arm around her but he knew that when she was in a mood it would only piss her off more.

Mel laid her head in his lap "Ro I know that I'm being the world's biggest bitch right now but I'm scared and I'm never scared. Babe I just want this all to be over I want to feel safe again. I can't even be alone anymore I honestly had to call Charlie over here last night so I wouldn't have to sleep alone. I'm a complete wreck right now and I just want to bitch at everyone." She admitted.

Roman pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap "Mellie you should have told me all of this before and I would have never left you to sleep alone. I know that it is hard believe me I know. But we'll get through this together I won't leave you alone again I promise you'll see me so much you won't be able to stand me." He assured her placing a tender kiss on her lips.

That did it the floodgates that had been holding back her tears broke and she began sobbing into his chest. "Ro I can't do this anymore I can't even function this isn't me and what's worse everyone knows that something is wrong. I can't even think about facing a demon anymore I freeze up just thinking about it. And honestly when have you known me to be a coward? I almost got Ricky killed because of it and I just want things to go back to normal."

Roman rocked her back and forth on his lap in attempt to calm her down. "Shh baby it's all going to be ok I promise I don't care if I have to go kill that bastard myself I will. He messed with the two people he should have never touched. You don't put your hands on my love or my baby brother."

"I love you so much Ro I don't know what I would do without you right now. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for the way I've been treating you lately." Mel sobbed harder.

"I love you too baby girl. I could never hate you for being scared. You have put up with my obsessive bullshit for months. We're just going to have to find a way to make you brave again. We will face your fears together and I promise I will make it all better." Roman was trying to make her feel better.

"Ro that is it you're a genius babe I knew I kept you around for a reason." Mel said excitedly getting some of her old flair back.

Roman looked at her a little bit confused but she was a Halliwell woman she was confusing by nature. "Ok what did I do?" he asked he felt good about himself he didn't know that he could make her feel better by just talking to her.

"You helped me face my fears. So you get back to what you were doing and don't worry about me I'm going to be just fine." Mel assured him rushing off to the attic before he could say anything else.

Roman sat there and scratched his head for a minute "Damn crazy ass Halliwells you can't help but love them." He mused to himself getting up to go back downstairs.

* * *

Lilly was currently trying with all her might to talk some sense into her fiancé but it didn't seem to be working he kept pacing around Voodoo like a madman. Well technically he was a little crazy he was a Halliwell after all. That didn't help Lilly in the least little bit with what she was trying to do. She knew that she couldn't go back with him to meet the others until he was acting halfway sane again. She knew that trying to get him to regain his full sanity would be useless because he wasn't sane to begin with this had only pushed him a little closer to the brink.

"Jakie," she tried gently but it didn't break his concentration he kept pacing and mumbling to himself. "Jake honey." She got the same result as before. "Jacob I'm talking to you." but still she got no answer from him only a curse filled rant directed towards his twin brother and the elders for ruining his life. "Coop come on sweetie I'm really trying here." She tried with him but he waved her off. Lilly took a deep breath now he had really pissed her off. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. I'm trying to talk to you but you're being too damn stubborn to listen." She yelled at him.

Jake stopped dead in his tracks "What Lila?" He asked his voice coldly furious for being interrupted while he was in the middle of his pacing.

Lilly arched an eyebrow at him and frowned "Lose the attitude with me first off. Second of all never call me Lila again or I will kill you before Prue has the chance to for calling her Prudence. Sweet boy I'm only trying to help you out here Chris will kill us if we don't get to the manor. This obsessing thing that you are doing right now isn't good for you." she pointed out to him. It seemed that he had gotten all the Halliwell traits obsessing was one of them.

"I can't help it Lilly I don't trust him and it bugs me that Prue and Wy just welcomed him with open arms. At least Chris and Henry have enough sense to keep him at arm's length. I just don't trust his timing he didn't just show up in the middle of this thing with the source by chance." Jake said he still couldn't shake one of the last lines from the prophecy.

"Jake I know that with our lives being what they are we don't believe in coincidences but this could be as simple as that. But then again it may not be we just have to play it as it comes. There is no need for you to be stressing like this until there is a reason for you to worry you are going to give yourself a stroke trust me my mom is a doctor I know these things." Lilly said giving him a smile.

"Ok I will let it go for now but the moment he does something that is off I start worrying again." Jake said holding out his pinky finger to her which she took.

"Lets get going I'm a little interested to meet this Brady guy you told me about." Lilly said taking his hand so he could shimmer them out.

Jake rolled his eyes at her but he was smiling "You would be you're just a nosey as any of my sisters you can't let things be." He said shimmering them out.

Meanwhile over at P3 Piper and Prue were about to get a surprise in the form of two men from their past.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys I hope you liked it. Chris and Henry are a little suspicious of Brady and who he says he is but they still trust him which is odd for them. Mel has something up her sleeve that is most likely going to cause trouble for her and her group. Jake rightfully really doesn't trust Ben and he isn't making any bones about it. Piper and Prue are about to see two people that they haven't seen in over twenty years. Jack and Alan aren't too happy at all about Ben worming his way into the family I think this calls for them to have another heart to heart with Cole. Until next time please review.


	4. Hearts All Over The World

A/N: THanks to Thunder903 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hearts All Over The World

"So are you two ladies good or will you require anymore of my fine bartending services?" Parker asked sitting a smoothie in front of Piper and Prue. He had been enlisted by Leo and Andy to at least get them to drink something that was good for them to counter the effects of all the coffee they drank.

"No Parks we are fine you don't have to insist on doing this for us everyday." Prue said smiling at him she hated to admit it but the overgrown kid had really grown on her.

"Did you hear that Pip I think she might actually like me she just called me Parks." Parker said smiling sweetly at his two oldest sisters.

Piper chuckled at him she sometimes forgot that he had grown up an only child the least little thing they did to show him they were happy with him excited him. "I heard that Junior I told you she would come around. Just be thankful that the terrible two trusted you right off the bat you don't want to be on their bad side."

"Which terrible two Piper? Several of those children can be described as that the first two that come to mind are Wyatt and Jake." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"I would be referring to Chris and Henry." Piper informed her sister like she should have known that.

"I was actually given lessons on who is who. And according to Liz Chris and Hank when it's just the two of them are known as the dude twitches because that is what Wyatt started calling them. When you add Ladybug to the mix they then become known as hell on wheels." Parker reported.

"Someone got that right those three together are a force to be reckoned with and to think we made them the power of three it is a scary thought." Piper said shaking her head not that having Wyatt, Henry, and Jake as the power of three would have been any better.

"Leave it to Liz to quote Wyatt. B is almost as bad with Hank as Liz was with Wyatt. I swear I don't know why those two don't just get back together." Prue said sighing her nieces and nephews had profoundly messed up love lives.

"Don't look for it to happen this month." Piper said a little sadly Prue knew what she had meant by that.

Parker however had no clue what his sisters were talking about "Why not?" he asked he didn't know that he was treading on forbidden territory.

"Tomorrow is Henry's wedding anniversary it's not a good day for either of them. But I don't know this year might be different I think he might actually be over her getting killed." Piper answered him.

"Look if I'm not supposed to ask this just ignore me but how did she die?" Parker asked he didn't have the courage to ask Hank that question. He knew that he could always ask Liz but he sensed that none of them were really comfortable talking about her.

Piper took a deep breath and was about to answer him when there was a knock at the front door of the club. "Shit I know those doors are locked I locked them myself I always do this time of day in case one of my half whitelighter relations decides to orb in here. Piper hold that thought I will be right back." Parker said as he went to answer the door.

"I wonder who the hell that could be at least we know it's not a demon they don't knock." Prue mused and Piper just shrugged.

Both sisters' jaws hit the floor when they saw who Parker came walking back with "Uh Pip he insisted he knew you so I let him in." he said pointing to the man behind him.

The man was tall with light brown hair he looked like he was in his early thirties when in all actuality he was in his early fifties. "Hi Piper long time no see."

"Dan what are you doing here?" Piper asked him taken a back to see him again after over twenty years.

Dan gave her one of his charming smiles "I was just in the neighborhood and I figured I would stop in and say hi since I haven't seen you in a long time." He answered.

"You're right Dan it has been a really long time that is why I am so surprised to see you." Piper replied she felt they her head was swimming when she looked into his intense blue eyes.

Parker caught what was going on right off the bat they had filled him in about the demon that was after Coop "Prue you might want to do something about your sister. I only know one way to do that and it might result in bloodshed." He urged her.

Prue hated to admit it but the annoying brat she called her baby brother was right "Dan what are you doing back in town?" she questioned him trying not to sound too pushy for her that was a small feat.

"Hi Prue I didn't see you there. How have you been?" Dan asked cheerfully not answering her question.

"Good Dan but that still doesn't answer my question." Prue went on undaunted.

"What a guy just can't drop by and say hi to an old friend?" Dan asked defensively.

Parker stared him down "Not when that guy is hell bent on getting in my pregnant older sister's pants no he can't. And I suggest you keep your hands and your eyes to yourself if you don't want me to rearrange your face pretty boy." He said clinching his fists at his sides. He wasn't really a fighter but he would knock Dan's block off if he didn't back away from his sister.

Dan looked Parker up and down with a disdainful gleam in his eyes "Are you even old enough to be in a bar little boy?"

Parker fought hard to keep his temper at bay. "Yeah and I am one hell of a world class bartender too. The only thing you're good at from the looks of it is using way too much hair gel. Dude I hate to break I to you but the nineties called and they want their hair style back." He said letting loose with some of the famous Halliwell sarcasm. Prue grinned to herself she was impressed she didn't know that he had that in him.

"I think that maybe you shouldn't threaten men who are bigger than you." Dan said getting in Parker's face.

"Whoa boys break it up there will be no bloodshed on my watch though it would be very interesting to watch." A blonde haired man said stepping in between the two of them.

Prue did a double take and sighed "Jack what the hell are you doing here you annoying pain in the ass?" she asked not at all happy to see him.

"Ah come on Prue I would have thought you would be happy to see me after all this time." Jack said throwing his hands up in the air.

Parker took a deep breath his life had been so much simpler when he was an only child sometimes he longed for those days. "The same goes for you blondie don't even think about trying to get into my sister's pants she is a happily married woman."

"Ah did you need your mommy to come change your diaper?" Jack asked him sarcastically.

That did it for Parker he was as calm guy and he hardly ever lost his temper but no one talked about his mother. He tackled Jack to the ground and he proceeded to start punching him in his face. "Don't you ever talk about my mother you son of a bitch or I swear I will kill you." he said punctuating each word with a punch. There was no longer any question about it he was a Halliwell he had the temper.

"Parks let him up you're going to beat him to death." Chris said grabbing his younger uncle and locking his arms behind his head in a hold it would be difficult for him to get out of. He gave him a second to calm down before he let him go. "I'm going to let you go now but you have to promise to behave ok?" he asked and Parker nodded. "That's not going to cut it say I promise Parks."

"I promise Chris." Parker said he was glad he never got on his nephew's bad side he was a pretty strong guy. Chris released him from the hold he had him in.

Chris turned to Jack and Dan "Now I suggest you two get the hell out of here before I let my pet gorilla loose on your asses and trust me he is mean you don't want to mess with him." He said pointing to Henry who flexed his muscles to look tougher. Both Jack and Dan made a quick exit Henry was pretty scary looking.

Piper and Prue both came out of the haze they were under "What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked confused.

"That is a good question Aunt Piper. Parker why the hell were you beating the shit out of that guy?" Henry asked he had never seen Parker like that before.

"Because A) they were both trying to get Prue and Piper into the sack and B) he asked me if I needed my mommy to come change my diaper. I don't like it when people talk about my mom guys." Parker said he was red in the face from working over Jack.

Chris grinned at him a little bit "I don't blame you, you're not really a member of the gang until I have had to pull you off of someone anyway."

Henry shook his head at Chris's logic "I think maybe we should have listened a little more carefully to Brady he told us this would happen."

"Don't tell him that he will be very pleased with himself Hank and he will think that we think he did a good job. I don't want him thinking that just yet." Henry rambled on he was the male version of his mother. The scary thing was Chris understood what he was saying.

"Because of that thing we think but he won't tell us I get what you're saying Bubba." Chris replied.

"That was very confusing I have no clue what those two are talking about half the time but they understand each other and that scares the hell out of me." Parker said looking back and forth between the two men.

"Don't worry about it Dimples we wouldn't be talking in code if we wanted you to know about it." Chris said cuffing him lightly on the side of the head.

"For the last time only the girls can call me that and only because they won't not." Parker huffed.

"Alright brothers from another mother less terrorizing my little brother and more answering my question. What the hell are you both talking about?" Prue asked her nephews.

"Aw Aunt Prue I think that Parks has started to grow on you that is so sweet." Henry cooed smiling sweetly at his oldest aunt.

"And you get the same answer that he just got if we wanted you guys to know we would have came out and told you. It is nothing to worry about Hank and I just have overactive imaginations." Chris replied.

Piper shook her head at both of them "Thank you boys for showing up when you did. I shudder to think about what Prue and I would have done with those two if you hadn't."

"It was nothing Aunt Piper we were just doing the job that you gave us to do." Henry said shrugging off her thanks.

"Yeah mom it was no big deal." Chris agreed with his younger cousin who might as well have been his little brother.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Parker asked he had just done battle to defend his sister's honor.

Prue got up and kissed him on the cheek "No you're my hero Junior you defended my honor that was very sweet of you."

Parker blushed and smiled so that his huge dimples were showing "Prue you're making me blush saying all these nice things about me today." He was glad that his oldest sister was finally starting to accept him.

"Can you two ladies be trusted not to throw your panties at the next guy who waltzes through the door or do we need to leave Parks here? Because we need him this has turned into a job for the thirteen." Henry asked he thought he was so damn funny and the truth of the matter is he was funny as hell.

"Henry Victor Halliwell Jr. yes we are big girls and that you should be the only guy your Aunt Prue has to come after her she can keep me safe from any of the others who come after me. If you ever say anything like that to me again I am going to tell your mother." Piper responded.

"Now I wouldn't tell grandma on you that is just plain cold." Henry said mock pouting.

"Telling Paige would do no good say something like that again and I am telling Henry." Prue replied not swayed by his theatrics.

Henry grinned at her "That's ok mess with me again and I'm telling grandpa you will be in so much trouble me, C. Perry, and Parks are his boys he won't like that very much."

Chris shook his head at his cousin. "We'd better go before you piss them both off Hank."

"Yeah we better go I don't want to deal with a pissed off Ladybug today I don't think I could stand it." Henry replied grabbing Parker so they could orb out.

* * *

Mel was surprised when she walked up to the attic and found it unoccupied that was good she wouldn't have to make any excuses for what she was about to do. She went to the book and began flipping pages until she came to the spell she wanted to use. She looked down at the words written in her mother's handwriting. _Come on Mel you can do this just read the damn spell. Fuck personal gain you need to do this so you can be useful again. _She berated herself mentally. She took a deep breath before she chanted the spell. "Locked in, boxed in, full of fear. My panic grows manic till I can't hear. In need of reprieve so that I can breathe. Remove my fear please make it leave."

Mel felt a swelling of courage in her after she read the spell that she hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good to be in control again how she had missed that feeling. Mel caught sight of her reflection in the mirror that was in the attic. She liked looking at herself in the mirror again the calm confident person she had always been was staring back at her. "Welcome back to your destiny Melinda Paige Halliwell. Damn I've missed you girl." She said before bouncing down the stairs to find her cousins.

A split second after she left the attic Brady hearted back in he had hearted out when he heard her coming. He looked at the book of shadows and saw what page it was turned to "That a girl Mel go give him hell for me." He said to the empty room.

* * *

"So we're all agreed something has to be done about that girl." Val said pacing back and forth in the sunroom. She had called a meeting of the minds so to speak.

"Yeah she is starting to make Grams look nice so something has to be done about her." Carly said like that should have been obvious.

Patty shook her head at them "You guys may think that but I'm worried about her. Mel has never in her life acted like this before. If we don't stop Ken soon I think she might have nervous breakdown." She was dead serious.

"Charlie is right. That shell of a person who has been walking around here for the past couple of months is not Mel. I'm worried if we don't get rid of Ken soon we're not going to be able to save her from her inner demons." Ricky agreed with his girlfriend.

Huck shrugged his shoulders "We have tried everything in our power to help her you guys can't deny that. Any time we bring up Ken she either changes the subject or denies that there is anything wrong."

Penny sighed "Because that is what she does best deny, suppress, and then somewhere later down the line she gets pissed and finally admits that there is something wrong with her."

"She's right that is classic Mel she has been that way as long as I have known her. She keeps a lot bottled up. Like when we all thought Ro was dead she didn't say a word to any of us about him being her boyfriend. And you guys know that it had to hurt her bad look at the way they are with each other." Emily chimed in.

"Hi guys I hate to interrupt but I think I just might have made the whole Mel situation a lot worse." Roman said stepping into the room.

Ricky groaned and put his head in his hands "Ro what did you do? The girl is a little crazy right now she didn't need your help in that area."

"I don't know I just told her that we would face her fears together. She kissed me told me I was a genius and then rushed off to the attic before I could stop her. She had that look in her eyes the one that she gets when she is about to do something that she really shouldn't do." Roman explained to him he was worried about his girlfriend and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Roman James Nicolae if you in any way made matters worse I will kill you. And when I say kill I mean I will torture you slowly first and then when I get bored with that I will finally put you out of your misery." Patty threatened him her damn Halliwell temper getting the better of her normally she could control it a lot better than that.

"One of the many hazards of falling for a Halliwell woman Ro. You know as well as I do you don't try to interfere with Mel and her girls. Just like I step back and leave Prue and her boys to it." Chuck said walking into the room to get Roman.

Roman rolled his eyes at the closest thing he had to a big brother. "Yeah I've gathered that I've just been threatened with slow painful death if I've done anything to make Mel's insanity any worse."

"You won't have to worry about that if you don't get back in the kitchen now Prue is threatening to kill people if we don't find a way to fix that thing we have to fix." Chuck said cryptically it wouldn't do for Val and Penny to find out about Coop being hurt when they had a demon of their own to deal with.

"Boys run along and stop bothering us before Prue blows a gasket we can handle things from here." Mel said entering the room. Everyone's eyes damn near bugged out of their heads when they saw her. She was dressed in a tight pair of leather pants, a black tank top, and she threw a leather jacket over the top of that. Her hair which she normally kept pulled up in a pony tail was laying down her back. She had an atheme strapped to her side.

Carly knew that it wasn't funny and that they had a serious problem on their hands but she couldn't help but laugh. "I take it you did some shopping in B's closet?" she asked highly amused.

Mel scowled at her "No I got this out of my own closet thank you very much Leigh. Although these pants might be your that you left over here when you were dating that one guy." She rambled on sounding a little like her usual self.

"Babe are you ok?" Roman asked her he already liked it better when she was being withdrawn at least he knew the reason for that. He didn't know the reason for why she was acting the way she was acting now or why she was dressed that way. Actually he didn't mind the way she was dressed he found that pretty hot.

"I'm fine like I said before sweetie you're a genius." Mel said kissing him.

"I have a problem with you saying that to him. He is a level five moron and it has been widely rumored that you're the one who taught him how to read. But that is not a topic we have time for right now. Charles Derek and Roman James both of you get your asses back in the kitchen now. If you don't you won't have to worry about me killing you because Chris has kindly offered to do it." Prue said coming in the room to drag Chuck and Roman back with her.

Chuck frowned he hated to be called Charles "Don't call me Charles Prudence you know that I don't like it."

"Well you will have plenty of time to consider that when you're sleeping alone tonight." Prue said walking off Chuck and Roman knew they had already pissed her off more than enough so they followed her.

"Ok now what are we going to do about Ken?" Mel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"At the moment I'm more worried about you Mel. For weeks you have barely been able to say his name and now you want to go after him. Things just aren't adding up for me here." Patty told her cousin.

"Don't worry so much Charlie I'm fine and I will be super great once we vanquish this bastard." Mel assured her this was seriously a change in attitude for her.

No one had a chance to reply to what Mel said because at that moment Paige, Anna, and Shane orbed into the room. Paige and Anna were actually holding Shane up it looked like he had been put through the ringer.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Val asked silently thanking God that none of them were hers because she would have killed them when they were growing up.

"No time to answer that question Aunt Val because what happened should be shimmering in here right about now." Paige said as shimmers rippled in the room. They cleared to reveal Ken.

"Dude didn't you get the hint the last time? We're tired of fucking around with you and we are pretty much trying to kill your sorry ass." Huck asked him he didn't pause to consider that antagonizing a demon that couldn't find a way to vanquish was a bad idea.

Ken bowed sarcastically "And didn't you get the hint little boy that you don't have the power to vanquish me?"

Mel flung her arm out wildly sending Ken crashing into the wall "No but I have the power to do that. You fucked with the wrong witch." None of the others could believe what they were seeing the last time she had faced Ken she had froze on the spot.

Ken picked himself up off the ground "I see you got some of your fight back Mellie I like that." He spat out at her.

Mel just threw him into another wall "I told you to never call me that." She said she flicked out her fingers to blow him up but she stopped because she knew it wouldn't work. Her slight pause was all he needed he powered up an energy ball and hit her in the stomach with it. She went flying across the room and hit her head on the wall knocking her out cold.

"That won't be enough to kill her I know but don't worry I'll be back later to finish the job." Ken sneered evilly before he shimmered out.

"What happened guys?" Chris asked rushing into the room he had come as fast as he could.

"Ken happened again." Emily sighed she was so tired of dealing with that guy it wasn't even funny.

"At any rate someone needs to heal Aunt Mel and I have another little problem here. I healed Shane but he's not waking up." Paige said her plan had hit a little snag that she hadn't been counting on.

"Wyatt, Liz get in here now." Chris yelled they were the only two who could be spared at the moment. They came a second later. "We've got another huge problem here." He said simply gesturing to Mel and Shane.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at her desk typing up her column she was finding it hard to concentrate because she was worried about Coop and the added stress of finding out she had a son she never knew about. It didn't help that she had to worry about the mysterious new cupid from the future. She pinched the bridge of her nose to fight off the headache she felt coming on. She threw her hands up when she heard the knock on her office door. All she needed was for Elise to come in and start hassling her about getting her column out on time.

"Come in." She yelled out because she didn't think telling her boss to get lost would go over very well.

"Now I didn't expect you to be happy to see me but I didn't think you would be that hostile towards me either." Jason Dean said giving her a smile when he walked through the door.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked shocked to see him after all this time.

"I do still own the paper Phoebe I know that we had a bad break up but that is no reason for you not to be happy to see me." Jason tried joking with her.

"Jason bad break up is the understatement of the century." Phoebe replied and she sighed when he sat on the edge of her desk.

Jason picked up one of the pictures that Phoebe had on her desk and looked at it "Is this one yours?" he asked.

Phoebe took the picture from him it was a picture of Jake in his cap and gown she smiled "Yes that is my baby boy and he is a pain in the ass at times but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. However I am in the market to get rid of a daughter or two if you are interested." She didn't know what had gotten into her but for some reason she felt insanely attracted to Jason.

Jason laughed "No I don't know the first thing about kids I was too much of a kid myself to ever have any. At least that is according to my first wife."

"You would be perfect then my girls are easier to handle they are eighteen and fifteen the oldest is twenty my son is her twin brother." Phoebe told the lie she had been telling about Prue and Jake all their lives. It was easier when enrolling them in school and things like that even though they were actually a week apart.

Jason smiled wider at her "I have to say I pity your son then it isn't easy growing up in a house with that many women I know. I have two sisters."

Phoebe smiled back at him "So what are you really doing here Jason?"

"Ah you caught me I wanted to drop by and see my star columnist to see how she was doing. I've really missed you Phoebe." He replied leaning in closer.

Phoebe really didn't know what the hell had gotten into her but she found herself leaning in to be closer to Jason. Their lips slowly but surely inched closer to being together that was until they were interrupted.

"MOM!" Prue yelled out and she smiled in satisfaction when she watched her mother and some man she had never seen in her life jump away from each other. "What are you doing?" she asked lowering her voice.

"Hi Ladybug this is Jason Dean he owns the paper. Jason this is my oldest daughter Prue." Phoebe said introducing the two of them.

Jason took Prue's hand and kissed it "It's very nice to meet you Prue." He said giving her a charming smile. Well she could see what her mom had saw in him that was for sure. But she couldn't get sidetracked and besides that she had Chuck who she loved with all her heart. Not only that but this guy was her Uncle Henry's age if not older she wasn't the kind that went for way older men.

"It's nice to meet you too." Prue smiled back blushing a little she had to get back on task. "Mom I came to take you to your appointment we have to make sure that the baby is doing ok." She said hoping that reminding her mother that she was pregnant would snap her back to reality.

Phoebe felt like a veil had been pulled from over her eyes when Prue mentioned the baby "Prue that is right I forgot all about having a check up today. Your dad was supposed to take me but then he got busy with work. Jason it was really good to see you again but I have to get going."

Jason smiled at her again "Say no more I will see you later Phoebe." He said kissing her hand before he walked out of her office.

Prue put her hands on her hips and frowned at her mother "Mom what the hell did you think you were doing with him?"

Phoebe put her head in her hands " I don't know Prue I felt drawn to him for some reason. How did you know to show up when you did?"

"Because daddy felt it he was in extreme amounts of pain. Come on get your stuff you are working from the manor for the rest of the day young lady. You obviously can't be trusted not to act like a shameless floozy with no one around to watch you." Prue was a little amused at the spot she had caught her mother in. if it wasn't for the fact that her gather was in so much pain she would have found the whole situation hilarious.

Phoebe laughed a little at that "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell you are so not funny. How the hell did you get here?" she asked her daughter had no mode of magical transportation of her own.

"Chuck is outside waiting for us so we should go." Prue said she had things to get back to at the manor. Not only did she have her dad to worry about but now she had to worry about the girls. She started packing her mom's stuff up for her she didn't think she needed to be lugging around her laptop in her condition.

"Ok I'm coming mom." Phoebe said sarcastically grabbing her purse and turning out the light.

"As long as you know who is really in charge here." Prue came back.

* * *

"Mel what the hell were you thinking? You know what he did to you the last time you were alone with him. But you still thought it would be a good idea to take him on." Chris yelled at his baby sister. She was going to be the death of him one day with the things that she got into.

"I thought that someone had to do something about him Chris you guys haven't done a damn thing to stop him. So I decided to take matters into my own hands." Mel yelled right back at him undaunted he wasn't going to make anything on her.

Chris willed his temper down a little "Melinda Paige Halliwell I wish you would listen to yourself and more than that I wish you would look in a mirror and see how the hell you're dressed. This isn't you a smell a spell somewhere in this. Because lets be honest about it the last time you faced Ken you froze up. So I don't know what you're trying to prove but it's going to get you killed if you aren't careful."

"Gee whiz Chris I was under the impression that you're my brother not my father. I don't have to answer to you for anything I do. For fuck's sake just cut me some slack I'm doing the very best that I know how. If you older five don't give a damn I do I won't let us lose anyone else from this generation." Mel was treading on dangerous territory she was talking about Oriana.

"Melinda we do we all care and I won't lose you because you're running around like a fucking idiot with something to prove. I don't know what the fuck has been up with you the last couple of months but at some point I would really like my baby sister back instead of the frigid bitch that replaced her." Chris flared he loved her but he would only let her go so far. And she had just crossed a major line with the older kids of the generation.

"Oh this is your solution when things go wrong Chris you yell at me when you're the one who should have been out doing something about it. You looked for Ken when you thought he had killed Roman but after that you let the matter drop and he came after me. That could have been stopped if you hadn't sat around on your asses that wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have been acting like this. And that is not the first time you have just let a demon go that has done something to one of us." Mel yelled some more she didn't mean a lot of what was coming out of her mouth but she couldn't stop it.

"Melinda Paige and Christopher Perry that is enough out of both of you." Wyatt yelled at his siblings not that they really listened to him.

"No it isn't enough Wy he wants to know why I'm acting like this and it's his fault right along with yours and everyone else's in your group. Don't think for one second that I like feeling that way because I don't. I just want this all to be over with so I'm doing something about it which none of you have the balls to do." Mel was on a rampage and she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Mel that is fucking ridiculous we will do something about it we just haven't had time because we are trying to save the world. It's not like we've been sitting on our asses doing nothing like you seem to think. Look I don't know where this bitch that has replaced my sweet baby sister came from but I will be glad when she goes the fuck back to where she came from." Chris knew that he really shouldn't be matching wits with her but he couldn't help it she was pissing him off to no end.

"Mel come on stop before you say something that you will regret later." Patty urged her gently.

Mel shook her head though "No Charlie he started this and I'm going to finish it. Chris I wouldn't be like this if you just would have done your job to begin with now I might be a bitch but at least I'm not a spineless coward like you who goes around blaming their failings on everything else. I swear I hate you Chris. " She stepped to Chris and slapped him.

Chris silently let a tear roll down his cheek "Well if that is how you feel Mel you don't have worry about me being worried about you anymore because I won't bother. But I want you to know that if anything happens to you I will never be able to forgive myself it is my job to protect you and I did fail. So I don't blame you for hating me but it doesn't make it hurt any less." He yelled back at her. She had hurt him worse with her words than by hitting him. They were closer than a brother a sister could be it was always them against Wyatt growing up. So she had hurt him pretty badly when she told him that she hated him.

"Hey what is going on here people?" Piper asked when she orbed in with Leo and Prue.

"Ask your daughter because I don't have a sister anymore my sister would have never told me that she hated me." Chris said stalking off to the other room he wasn't really in the mood to face his parents at that moment because Mel was right they had failed and it was their fault that Ken got the chance to hurt her in the first place.

"I'll go after him mom and they can fill you in on what is going on around here." Wyatt said following after his brother Hank would have been the better choice to talk some sense into Chris but he was off getting Paige before she did something with one of her old flames that she would regret.

"Now what in the hell is going on?" Piper asked looking at all the young adults in the room.

"Ken attacked again." Carly said simply she didn't really want to get into too much detail with her aunt.

"Mel are you ok?" Leo asked he knew what kind of effect the Phoenix had on his only daughter.

"I'm fine daddy I'll be even better once we vanquish him. So if you will excuse me I have work to do." Mel said leaving the room before he had a chance to reply.

"She so did a spell of some sort we just have to figure out which spell because while that empty shell of a person who has been walking around isn't Mel she is more like her than that psycho bitch that appeared out of nowhere." Patty said she was really worried about her cousin.

"I agree so you guys find some way to stop Ken while Charlie and I find out what spell she cast." Ricky said to the rest of his group.

"Will do." Huck said and they all left the kitchen to go about their tasks.

"How is Coop?" Prue asked just as Prue, Phoebe, and Chuck shimmered in.

"He is fine until one of you decides to rekindle things with your old flame. Jake is with him in the other room now." Prue answered her aunt. She looked around for Chris and Hank but she saw neither one of them. "Alright I need my boys we have work to do something has to be done about this."

"Good luck we will keep an eye on the aunts but Chris is a wreck right now and Hank is off getting Aunt Paige." Bianca reported she couldn't help but think some of things that Mel had said were true they hadn't tried very hard to get the demon that had killed Oriana.

As if on cue Henry orbed in with Paige he had a deep frown on his face and Paige didn't look too happy to be with him.

"What is with you two?" Piper asked her sister.

"Ask my mother." Henry said folding his arms over his chest.

"Hank you're making a big deal out of nothing it isn't like anything happened. It just almost happened until you orbed in." Paige said shaking her head at him.

"Exactly and had it almost happened with Uncle Glen I don't think I would be this pissed off but honestly mom Brody I just can't stand him." Hank flared.

"I will be the first to admit that he is a little bit of a jerk when he wants to be Hank but Kyle really isn't that bad." Parker said taking up for the closest thing he had to a big brother.

Liz rolled her eyes at that "Parks honestly sweetie you don't know so just don't go there. I think we have had more than enough fights in here for one day." Parker just nodded his understanding of that order.

Prue sighed and shook her head "That is it Hank you come with me we are going to go find Chris and put our heads together and we are going to put a stop to all of this." She grabbed his hand and drug him behind her as they went off in search of Chris.

* * *

"Uncle Cole this is worse than bad this is horrible. I don't understand it if Aunt Phoebe gets attached to him there is no way she will ever let them vanquish him." Jack ranted at the top of his lungs as he walked back and forth in Cole's living room.

"I don't understand how the hell this could have happened those two were supposed to be on opposite sides I know that this has to be Greg's doings Ben isn't smart enough to figure this out on his own." Cole mused to the two future boys.

"Something must have changed that it could be the fact that we kept ruining all his better plans. Uncle Cole we just don't know what to do if he finds out that we are from the future that is going to do nothing but paint a huge target on our backs." Alan was worried all the work they had done would be for nothing if Ben figured them out.

"We talked to Chris and Hank about it and they agreed to tell the aunts not to mention it. But it's only a matter of time before he figures it out. We can't have anything get us off track until we figure out what we need to figure out. And we only have about six months left to figure it out." Jack sighed finally sitting down on the couch next to Alan.

Cole threw his hands up in the air "If I knew of a way to help you boys out I would in a minute you both know that. But I just can't think of anything. Unless you think up some huge lie about why you came. Hell that might be easy you haven't even told me why you really came back."

Alan smiled "Uncle Cole this is why we love you, you think of things that we can't think of."

"Just don't tell your mothers I told you to lie to them they will kill me." Cole groaned that was all he needed was the Charmed Ones pissed off at him after he had managed to get back in their good books.

"Uncle Cole we would never rat you out like that all we ask is that you return the favor when we are teenagers. I think I have the perfect story to tell them they will believe it because it is too messed up to be true." Jack said deep in thought.

"Jack the way your mind works I'm afraid to ask but we will get into that later." Alan sighed there was no telling what his cousin had just come up with.

"I'm still stuck on how the hell Greg knew about little Cole in the first place." Cole said it just wasn't adding up for him.

Jack and Alan both shrugged "I don't know but I think it bears further investigation we may have to do some digging. For all we know it might have something to do with the thing we came back here to fix." Jack said thoughtfully.

"As usual thanks for the talk Uncle Cole but Jack and I really need to get back to our future pain in the ass nieces and nephew they could get into all kind of shit without us there to look after them." Alan said standing to go.

"I don't know who you are trying to kid Al they get into all kind of shit with us right there." Jack said they gave Cole a small wave before they orbed out.

* * *

Chris was sitting on his bed in the room that was his when he lived at home. He was trying hard to stop the flow of tears that was coming from his eyes as much as he hated to admit it his sister had hurt him bad.

"Chris you know that she didn't really mean it she is just scared and confused right now." Wyatt tried with his brother he didn't like to see Chris or Mel hurt for any reason. He liked it even less when they were the cause of each other's pain.

"Wy you know as well as I do that our baby sister doesn't say things she doesn't mean. And she was right we didn't try hard enough to figure out what happened to Ro. We got him back and we just sort of let the whole thing drop. As much as I hate to admit it she was right when she said we didn't try really hard to get the demon that killed Oriana either. Face it Wy I am a failure as a big brother I failed her and I failed Hank I might as well be his brother for as close as we are." Chris rambled on drying his eyes on the inside of his t-shirt.

Wyatt sighed this was why Chris and Mel fought they were too much alike "Chris we did the best we knew how in both cases. We tried like hell to find out what happened to Ro and then this whole thirteen thing came down on us. We were just kids when Oriana got killed we didn't know what we were doing but we did the best we could. You are not a failure as a big brother Chris Mel and Hank both adore you. Hank agrees with everything you say he knows that you tried your damndest to find get who killed O. he doesn't blame you for not stopping him no one does. And we all should have seen that it was Ken you aren't the only one who missed it. I mean he was right there that night we sat in that freezer."

"Wy what if my best isn't good enough? It seems like I let more slip through the cracks than I should." Chris asked but he was referring to the other time line too he just didn't let Wyatt know that.

"Chris we are the oldest two of this generation we do everything we can to make sure the others are safe and protected that is all we can do. We can't stop some of the pain and heart ache that comes there way because they have to experience that it is part of them growing up. As much as it pains me to say this I think that Mel had to go through this whole thing with Ken so she could find out just how strong she really is and she doesn't always need one of us around to protect her not that is going to stop us from trying. And Hank had to lose O so he could figure out that he is really in love with B." Wyatt was forced to conclude that his brother was damn stubborn even by Halliwell standards.

"Wy I just want to know that I am doing a good job." Chris almost pleaded with him. He didn't realize it but some of his insecurities from the other time line had carried over.

Wyatt put his hand on his brother's shoulder "You are doing a great job Chris you are better at it than I am. You know how to give them space to make their mistakes that is why the come to you with all their problems and not me. But you don't have to think you have to single handedly save the world I'm here to help you baby brother just don't keep so much bottled up inside you all the time. I swear you and Mel are the exact same that is why you fight."

"Wy I'm not the baby brother Jack is but I love you for trying to make me feel better." Chris chuckled punching his brother affectionately.

"I love you too Peanut and you will always be my baby brother." Wyatt said putting him in a headlock.

"It's about time you two bone heads said it we have been outside the door for the last fifteen minutes waiting on you to have your hallmark moment." Prue said as she and Henry came walking into the room.

"Prue don't you believe in personal space?" Wyatt asked her incredulously.

"Yes I do but when your personal space gets in the way of me doing my job then I have to invade it." Prue announced happily she had no concept of personal space it was only a barrier to her meddling.

"Hank you didn't have to let her drag you down with her you are the older cousin." Chris pointed out to his best friend.

"I had no choice in the matter I tried hard not to listen to your estrogen fest and for once in his life Princess Wyatt was right I don't blame you. But we don't have time for that now. Right now we have to think of a way to keep the aunts from doing the deed with their old boyfriends." Henry said trying to keep to the task at hand.

"I know I think that they should be fine as long as they are with us we seem to be able to keep them from falling into that trance. I just might have a radical idea on that end give me a minute to think it through all the way. Wy thank you for the pep talk but now I really need you to go keep an eye on our mother and aunts." Chris said and his brother got up to do as he was told.

"I can't believe that totally sweet guy was evil once upon a time line. I just can't see our Wy doing some of the things you have showed us." Prue mused when he had left.

Chris had to smile "I know Prue that is how I keep the two separate. I have to remind myself that goofball would never do anything to hurt me and he would kill anyone who tried to." He was glad that Henry had forced him to tell Prue his secret she was actually pretty good at helping him sort it all out.

Henry jumped on his bed with him and put him in a headlock "Come on you have got to tell us this stellar plan of yours. Cause we gotta go after this demon and then we gotta help the kids with Ken."

"Ok get off of me you overgrown kid and I'll tell you." Chris joked sometimes he just needed to know that he was doing the best he could to feel better about himself.

* * *

Jake very gently ran a wet washrag over his dad's forehead he was worried about him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him he hadn't realized until right now how much he loved and depended on his dad. "Come on Big Coop I promise everything is going to be ok because we are going to fix this. If I have to kill every demon in the underworld you're going to be ok." He said.

Coop reached up and grabbed onto his son's hand "I'll be ok son you don't have to fuss over me so much. I'm a lot stronger than I look I'm pretty bad ass for a cupid pal." He joked weakly.

"Dad it's ok you don't have to talk to make me feel better just save your energy. I love you so much dad I just wanted you to know that I don't say it as much as I should." Jake replied.

"I love you too son don't you ever forget no one and I mean no one could ever replace you in my eyes. It doesn't matter that your mom and I are having a boy this time you are my first son and you will always be special to me." Coop knew that he was feeling insecure.

"You shouldn't always have to tell me that dad I shouldn't be this insecure I know who I am and where I come from. It's just hard to live with sometimes and now with Greg around it's not making it any easier." Jake admitted sighing.

"You're mine in every way that counts little Coop. I have been right there with you for everything and I will always be right here you're not going to get rid of me that easily. Just give him a chance for your mom it would mean a lot to her because this isn't easy for her either big guy." Coop replied and he motioned his son closer to him.

"Ok I'll try I love you dad." Jake said as Coop kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you so much my boy more than you will ever know." Coop said before he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens just when you think that Jack and Alan are finally going to tell the truth about why they are back in the past something else comes along to stop them. Mel is on a little bit of a collision course right now Paige and her cousins from the future aren't exactly helping with that if anything they are making it worse. Brady and Ben will both be around more next chapter. It makes you wonder what Chris and the rest of the power of three have cooked up this time it almost never ends well at all. Cole is going to make another appearance as well. Sometime soon all the details about what happened to Henry's wife are going to come out. Until next time please review.


	5. Making Up

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 5: Making Up

"You know Charlie I just don't get it we checked all over her room and this attic I don't see any evidence of her casting a spell anywhere." Ricky sighed reclining on Aunt Pearl's old sofa. Patty sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

Patty leaned back into him and sighed "You and I both know that she had to of cast a spell there is no way that she just got over her fear like that." She snapped her fingers to illustrate her point.

"I have never known her to talk to Chris like that sure she will give Wyatt hell in a New York minute. But she is closer to Chris I never thought I would hear her tell him she hated him." Ricky mused he was absolutely exhausted and they hadn't really even done anything.

"Exactly it's like she isn't scared of anyone or anything she normally at least has the common sense to be scared of Aunt Piper. The girl is seriously off her rocker right about now. She isn't listening to me right about now and I don't know what to do about her but I am worried a lot and she never worries me. I worry about Carly, Val, and Em all the time because they are who they are. But Mel is normally level headed and reasonable I don't know how to cope when she's not." Patty had no clue what she was going to do about Mel and she couldn't ask the person she would normally ask what to do because that was Mel.

"There has to be something we can do to figure out just what the hell she did." Ricky said.

"Ricky short of using a spell to find out what spell she said there is nothing we can do. And just because she is using personal gain doesn't mean we are going down with her. I draw the line at going that far to help her crazy ass." Patty ranted she was her mother's daughter there was no doubt about it.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I think I can help you in that area if you let me." Brady said walking into the attic.

Patty waved her arm like she was going to throw him in the wall using her telekinesis but it didn't work. "Ricky my powers aren't working on him and they should be working."

Brady walked over to the book of shadows like her melt down didn't phase him "See I'm a good witch too otherwise the book wouldn't let me touch it." He said.

"If you're a good witch prove it." Ricky challenged him.

Brady sighed and hearted out and then hearted back in the same spot "There I'm part witch and part cupid just like Prue, Val, and Penny. I don't know about you but I've never heard of a evil cupid before."

"Lets say I buy it for now what do you know about Mel?" Patty asked having no other choice but to trust him for the moment.

"Oh well when I came up here a little while ago the book was turned to the page for the Fearless spell." Brady explained.

Patty shook her head in resignation "That would be the one that Mel cast on herself it has to be I swear as soon as I make sure that she is ok I'm going to kill her."

"If anybody is going to kill Mel for the way she is acting today it's going to be me. And I see that you guys met Brady." Chris said he had come up to the attic in search of Patty and Ricky.

"Yeah did you know that he was half cupid and half witch?" Ricky asked the older man.

"Yes I did and all will be explained in about five seconds if you three will kindly come with me downstairs." Chris said politely so he could get them to do what he wanted.

* * *

"You know Prue I would really love it if you would explain to us just what in the hell we are all doing here." Big Henry grumbled to his niece. Chris, Henry, and Prue had called the uncles home from work and they were gathered in the kitchen they had also called Cole. Jake was still in the other room watching Coop and they had sent some of the others to look for the demon.

"Uncle Hen I would love to do that but I can't not without Chris because I think he is the only one who understands this plan all the way. He and Hank share a brain it's scary sometimes." Prue answered her uncle.

"Prue really I wish you would explain to us what the hell is going on we have things to worry about too." Val bitched at her older sister.

Henry rolled his eyes at his little cousin "Hold your horses Chris had to go find Charlie and Ricky. He will be back in just a second oh look there they are now." he said pointing at the four people who entered the kitchen.

"Who is he?" Penny asked pointing at Brady though she had to admit he wasn't bad to look at.

"We are going to explain him just as soon as Aunt Phoebe finds it in her heart to explain something to you guys." Chris said he wanted everything out in the open.

Phoebe gestured at Greg "This is Greg Jake's twin brother don't ask it's complicated and all I have time to explain right now." Val and Penny looked shocked but they didn't say anything.

"Ok this guy over here is Brady he is a cupid from the future. He saved Uncle Coop from the demon that attacked him. Don't worry though I swear that he is going to be ok because we are looking for the demon right now." Chris got out in one breath.

"Carly did you get what we asked you to get?" Henry asked his little sister.

"Yes Jason and D.J. both said that they rather not know why you needed both pairs of their handcuffs." Carly said handing her brother the items he had asked for.

"Ok it is this simple. This demon wants to destroy dad by destroying the love lives of those he cares about. We have a solution we are going to handcuff you guys together. Cole seeing as dad is out of commission we are going to handcuff you to mom since your pretty much immune to anything that a demon can do in the mind control department." Prue explained.

"You're absolutely sure that this is a good idea?" Cole asked the three younger Charmed Ones.

"Cole we are never sure anything we do is a good idea but we have no other choice that spell we used on you should keep you safe from mind control but we can't be positive." Henry answered him for the fifth time.

"Don't worry we will all be here to keep an eye on him." Piper replied.

"Alright I want all the guys to put out their right arm I'll try to be gentle." Chris said he had two pairs of handcuffs linked together for each pair. He put the cuffs on all of them and then he stepped back "There that should do it."

"Ok how about you younger guys explain what is going on now?" Calleigh asked she was mildly curious as to what her brother was up to.

"It's Ken again which would be so much easier if Mel wasn't riding the crazy train destination loonyville." Emily grumbled.

"No Mel cast a fearless spell on herself I have no idea why it was even in the book it has personal gain written all over it." Patty informed the younger girl.

Leo shot a glance at his wife that was her stupid spell "The only thing I can say about that girl is she is her mother's daughter." He flinched when Piper smacked him in the center of his chest.

Henry looked around and did a mental inventory he knew where Wyatt, Liz, Chuck, Troy, Roman, Bianca and Lilly were and he knew where Jake was. Everyone else in his group was accounted for too. He could account for all the younger kids but Mel and he didn't know where their future kids were either. "Speaking of Mel has anyone seen her lately?" he asked concerned.

"I haven't seen her since she ran out of the kitchen. It's not like she could have gone after Ken she can't orb." Carly mused.

"Seriously don't bring that up right now she is testy enough as it is. She might not be able to orb but I'm pretty sure that your nieces and nephew from the future can and I wouldn't put going after Ken alone past any one of them." Chris said shaking his head.

"CHRIS, HANK I need you guys in the sunroom like right now!" they all heard Wyatt yell out his voice seemed stressed. Chris and Hank shook their heads and walked into the sunroom it was most likely Wyatt overreacting again. Unfortunately for them Wyatt was acting appropriately given the situation.

"What the hell happened down there Wy?" Hank asked dropping to Anna's side so he could heal her.

"I don't know we were looking for leads on our demon and we found Mel and the kids in this state don't ask me how it happened because I don't know." Wyatt was working furiously on healing Shane.

Chris was working on Mel with one hand and Paige with the other. He was furious he knew that this had been one of those two doings. They were the only two dumb enough to come up with such a damn stupid idea. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were both going to be ok.

Wyatt had healed Shane but he still wasn't conscious. Liz got down on her knees beside the young man. "Shane come on baby open your eyes for mommy. Please sweetie." She begged him patting the side of his face gently. Wyatt grinned a little when he heard what she said she was going to make a great mom.

Shane slowly opened his eyes and groaned when he sat up "Hey mom what happened?" he asked he was confused about being back at the manor. Liz didn't answer him she just hugged him close to her.

"You scared the hell out of your mom and me pal that's what happened." Wyatt said kissing him on top of the head.

"Sorry." Shane said meekly he didn't like his dad being upset with him.

"Baby don't be sorry just don't scare me like that again." Liz said kissing him on the cheek.

Bianca was standing behind Hank while he healed Anna "Hank is she going to be ok?"

Henry sighed a little when he heard the tone that she had taken with him "Yeah this is just taking a while because she lost a lot of blood. But she is going to be just fine until I get through with her."

Bianca shook her head "No you have that wrong she will be perfect until after I have had my way with her."

Henry smiled up at her as Anna stared to come around "I'll tell you what we can both have a go at her." Bianca nodded her head in agreement. It was the first thing they had agreed on in weeks.

Anna sat up and rubbed the back of her neck "Let that be a lesson to me don't do something just because Paige tells me it's a good idea. When she has to talk that much to convince me she is trying to convince herself that it's a good idea." She mused to herself and then she saw the way her parents were looking at her. "Hi mommy, hi daddy." She said sweetly not that it was going to work on either one of them.

"I'm glad that you are ok but you are in so much trouble." Bianca said hugging her.

"Piper Oriana Halliwell you scared me and I don't like being scared try not to make that a habit of yours." Henry said trying his best not to be swayed by the way she was looking at him.

"Daddy I can't promise that I hang around with Paige and Vic too much." Anna was really laying it on thick she knew she had to try to win her dad over. Her mom was not an easy person to sway when she messed up.

Bianca shot Henry a look when she saw that he looked like he was going to give in "Don't you try to sound all sweet and innocent like you didn't do anything wrong. I swear your Aunt Carly taught you that face your dad can't say no to her when she does that."

Anna sighed "A girl has to give it a try every once in a while. What I really need to do is just learn to tell Paige not only no but hell no when she gets one of her bright ideas."

"Maybe your Uncle Jake can give you lessons on that he can't tell your Aunt Prue no either." Henry mused to her he didn't notice how her face fell a little when he mentioned Jake.

Chris stared down both Mel and Paige he didn't know which one of them to start with. He didn't think that Mel would be stupid enough to go after Ken with only four people. And even if she was she would have never drug her nieces and nephew into a situation where they could get hurt. So that left his future pain in the ass daughter as the ringleader.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell I know that this was your idea." Chris said sternly.

Paige shrugged her shoulders she wasn't going to deny it "Yeah it was my idea dad so sue me. I forgot that I didn't have Vic with me to watch my ass like he normally does."

"I'm not even going to argue with you right now I have a sister to deal with too. Melinda Paige Halliwell what were you thinking? You know damn good and well what he did to you the last time. I don't understand what the hell has gotten into you." Chris flared at both of them.

"Chris I just want it to be over with. I know that you don't understand that but I do I can't do this anymore." Mel yelled at him she was still mad at him.

"I understand just fine Mel I really do. But you can't keep putting yourself in harm's way like this. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you I think I would lose my mind. I get that you said that spell but it still isn't like you to put your nieces and nephew in danger." Chris was sick of fighting with her for one day.

"Like I said dad it was my idea I was the one who talked Aunt Mel into going. In hind sight it wasn't best idea I've ever had. I forgot that I didn't have Vic here he could have helped out a lot. I made a tiny little miscalculation never run into the wrong Phoenix it's not a great idea that is why I wish Vic was here." Paige rambled on like her namesake.

Anna frowned at her cousin "What the hell am I chopped liver?"

"No but you don't listen anywhere near as good as your brother does. I told you not to go after the wrong clan of Phoenixes but you don't listen worth a damn Anna. Not only that but Shane then feels the need to follow behind you to make sure you don't get hurt." Paige yelled at her.

"Paige I told you that you should have just brought Nix and Vic to begin with. They are better equipped to deal with your shit than Anna and I are." Shane chimed in.

"Like I could have left you two in charge. Nix and Vic are at least older than you two." Paige sighed her cousins gave her such a headache sometimes.

"Forgive the hell out of us if we can't all be Paige Halliwell super witch." Anna spit out sarcastically. She had gotten her father's flare for sarcasm.

A shrill whistle ripped through the room "Listen good children because Uncle Chuck is only going to say this once. All three of you shut your mouths. What you four did was extremely stupid you don't just go running around looking for a demon like that when you don't know what you are going to run into. I shudder to think what would have happened if we hadn't showed up. Mel you know better." Chuck said he could only take so much he hoped his future children weren't that bad.

"Jesus Paige you're here for a couple of hours and already you've made Chuck lose his temper." Brady cracked coming into the room.

Paige's face lit up with a smile when she saw Brady "Brady." She yelled running to him and throwing herself in his arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Yeah I'm happy to see you too." Brady replied sitting her back down on her feet.

"You guys all know each other?" Lilly asked rolling her eyes somehow that didn't surprise her.

"Yes Aunt Lilly we know the idiot." Anna answered.

"Which reminds me we should probably have a little chat with Jackie and Al about him." Shane said shaking his head.

Roman went to Mel and tried to slip his arm around her "Hey baby you ok?" he asked.

Mel shrugged out of his grip "I'm fine just leave me alone for right now Ro."

"Hey if it's not too much trouble before you kill those three Al and I need to have a word with them." Jack said sticking his head in the sunroom.

"Sure we can always kill them later have at them." Henry said and then he dismissed the three kids from the future with a wave of his hand.

"So did you guys find anything down there?" Chris asked hopefully.

Wyatt formed his hand into a zero "We found nothing whoever did this is playing it close to the vest. So I guess we go back to doing what we do best research." He said shrugging helplessly.

"Right take your sister with you into the kitchen we need time to think this one through." Chris replied he still wasn't claiming Mel she had pissed him off one too many times.

* * *

Phoebe tugged on the handcuffs that were tethering her to Cole so she could turn the page of the book she was looking at. "This isn't fair I just don't understand why I have to be handcuffed to you." she bitched at him.

"Because I'm the only one of your exes that can be trusted to keep his hands to himself. And besides that I can protect you if a demon decides to attack." Cole informed her smugly.

Phoebe scowled at him "Piper could you please blow him up." She begged her older sister.

"No I can't Pheebs because not only won't it work on him. But Jack and Al would be very upset if I did anything to hurt their Uncle Cole." Piper replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. She and Leo were also looking for the demon who had gone after Coop. But they were having no problems working together. Prue and Andy had orbed up there to see if the elders knew anything.

"You upset my two boys at your own risk Phoebe." Cole smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh that was real mature Phoebe and then you wonder why Prue acts like that." Henry Sr. shot at his sister-in-law.

Paige rolled her eyes at her husband and her sister "Henry stop torturing Phoebe and hand me that jar of herbs. I don't exactly know what this potion is going to do yet but it has a lot in it." She would be lucky if she didn't blow the whole manor sky high.

"You have to make a new potion with me handcuffed to you?" Henry asked incredulously he loved his wife but her potions had a tendency to go boom.

"Yes I do I don't know what kind of demon is after Coop so I'm making this up as I go along." Paige informed him.

Prue and Andy orbed back into the kitchen "Leo I have to tell that I'm not a real big fan of your friends up there." Prue informed him.

"I don't like Odin that much either Prue you're not hurting my feelings." Leo said looking up from his book.

"They don't know a damn thing sometimes and now is one of those times. Kyle is out trying to see if he can find anything out from the grapevine but that is a long shot." Andy said shaking his head.

"Well on the bright side that is why books were invented we'll figure something out and if we don't Chris and Henry can always be counted on to come up with a radical idea." Piper said she wasn't letting it upset her. She couldn't afford to she couldn't stress out too much it was bad for Jack. That was why she had told Mel she would deal with her later after she had time to think.

"So not only will we have to think up a way to save Coop but we'll have to go save their asses too that is wonderful." Paige quipped her son and her nephew had some dumb ass ideas.

"Pretty much not quit talking so much and get back to work the more we help them out now the less we have to help them out later." Prue ordered her sisters.

* * *

"Alright what the hell is going on here you three?" Jack asked his nieces and nephew.

"Jack, Al meet Phil he is a general all around pain in the ass but he isn't a bad guy." Paige said pointing to Brady.

"Who is he Paige?" Alan asked he didn't know who he was but he didn't like that way his niece was so enamored with him.

"Phil say hi to Jack and Al." Anna ordered him.

"Hi guys I know that you don't really know me but I know you two I grew up with you." Brady said hoping that they would take the hint and he wouldn't have to come out and say what he meant.

"Paige are you screwing this clown? Jack didn't put anything past his oldest niece she wasn't known for thinking very clearly sometimes.

"Oh God no Jack that is sick." Paige said making a gagging noise.

"Paige is screwing Phil about like she is screwing one of you." Shane said shaking his head.

"Well look we've kinda been wondering about who he is." Alan said trying to get to the bottom of it.

"Like he said you don't know him but he knows you he grew up with all of us. He can be trusted and that is why he came back to help. I'm just asking you two not press the issue with him. He has an important job to do just like you." Paige explained.

Jack sighed and put his hand out to him "Well Phil Brady if you're in her good books you're alright with me."

Brady took his hand and shook it "It's just Brady, Jack trust me it will be a hell of a lot less confusing." He couldn't believe how incredibly dense Jack and Alan were being but they would figure out what he was trying to tell them sooner or later.

"Look I get it that you guys had to have super secret future people meeting up here on us but we could use some help now. Jack and Al go check out whatever it is Cole would check out because he is out of service right now." Chris said sticking his head into the bedroom that used to be his.

"Dad the whole point of closing the door is so you don't hear things you're not supposed to hear." Paige grumbled at him.

"You are pushing your luck today young lady if you keep messing with me I will sic your grandmother on your ass." Chris threatened not knowing what else to do.

"Uncle Chris if it is ok with you Paige, Anna, and I are going to go help Aunt Charlie, Uncle Ricky and the others with the whole Ken thing." Shane said while he had the Halliwell temper when he was provoked he had gotten his mother's sweet natured ways.

"That would be fine with me I swear you might be the only good one." Chris chuckled cuffing him on the side of the head lightly.

Jack and Alan orbed out to do what Chris had asked them to do and the three kids went to look for the younger Halliwells. Only Brady hung back because he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Brady while it is just me and you I'm going to ask you this point blank. Are you Prue and Jake's little brother?"

Brady sighed and brought his hazel eyes up to meet Chris's green eyes "Yes Phoebe and Coop are my parents. I should have known that it wouldn't take you and Hank that long to figure it out."

Chris reached out and hugged his baby cousin to him "You should have just told us that earlier when we asked you Brady. You may look more like Uncle Coop but everything about you screams Halliwell. The way you carry yourself, the way you are so sure of yourself, and the way you were trying to protect Uncle Coop you don't act like that with someone you don't care about."

"Damn Halliwell genes I knew that they were going to get me in trouble one day. Chris you can't tell anyone I think that it would be better that way. I mean you can tell Henry because he already suspects but no one else." Brady pleaded with him.

"Hey big guy don't worry you got it. Just don't think that you have to sneak around here and do things. I'm here to help I know what it's like believe me I know." Chris assured him.

"So we should probably go see what the others found out about the demon. I don't like seeing my dad like that." Brady said.

"Alright lets go." Chris agreed.

* * *

Coop had started to feel a little better so he had managed to get up off the couch and make it to the kitchen. Most men would have been mad to find their wives handcuffed to their ex-husbands but not Coop he found it amusing. "Do I want to know which Halliwell male came up with this idea?" he asked though he had a pretty good idea.

"I think it was a combination of your middle two nephews putting their heads together I swear the two of them share a brain sometimes." Paige answered her brother-in-law.

"That is my son you're talking about that way Paige." Henry protested with a smile on his face.

"If the shoe fits Henry those two do come up with some real shit." Leo replied chuckling.

"I didn't think elders were allowed to cuss." Phoebe mused growing tired of not being able to find the demon that was after her husband.

"Pheebs were not known for following the rules you know that. You've been married to the demon you're handcuffed to right now and you are married to a cupid." Prue pointed out logically.

"Thank you for that Prue but I am a former demon thank you very much. I only use my powers for good now." Cole informed her.

Coop laughed but then he clutched his chest in pain. "Coop what's wrong?" Piper asked him.

"I think that someone might want to go check on Prue and Chuck something isn't right." Coop got out in short gasps.

"You guys sit tight Prue and I will go." Andy said sensing for his charge and then orbing them to her.

* * *

Up in the attic things had been peaceful until Chuck and Prue had started fighting for no reason.

"Come on you guys knock that shit off I don't think I can handle you fighting." Henry yelled at them.

Prue glared hatefully at her cousin and then she turned back to her boyfriend. "Chuck I don't know what the fuck you are going on about right now. but you need to let it go."

Chuck threw his hands up in the air "This right here is the shit I am talking about Prue. I get so sick and tired of you trying to boss me around all the time." He let out a groan of frustration.

"Chuck she is a Halliwell woman I don't know what else you expected." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Jake you stay out of it because you aren't much better than your sister is." Lilly shot at him.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked a little confused.

"You are stubborn and you just won't let me in to help you sometimes. I really don't know how much longer I can take the constant secrets that you keep from me." Lilly yelled back at him.

Chris shook his head and sighed "Don't you guys start now too. This is just what the damn demon wants." He tried appealing to Prue and Jake's sense of compassion for their father but it wasn't working. He looked to Parker and Calleigh for a little help besides him, Hank, B and Troy they were only single ones in the group.

Parker let out a loud wolf whistle "You four need to forget about whatever it is that is pissing you off. And take that anger and put into finding this damn demon. Because believe it or not some of us have lives to get back to." He yelled at them casting a glance in Calleigh's direction.

"Shut up Parker." The feuding four yelled at him. Parker threw his hands up in a sign that he was done and it was someone else's turn.

"Wy why don't you just admit it?" Liz asked him out of the blue.

Wyatt looked at her like she was crazy he didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. "Lizzie what are you talking about?"

"I want you to admit it that you are just staying with me until you get tired of me and then you are going to leave me like every other man in my life." Liz told him like he should have thought of that.

"Lizzie that is crazy I love you and I am with you because I want to be with you. I don't want any other woman I only want you." Wyatt assured her.

"Wyatt I don't even know that anymore it is the story of my life. Every man I care anything about always leaves." Liz tried reasoning with him.

"Liz that is ridiculous Wyatt loves you and he would never leave you." Calleigh reasoned with her friend.

"Who the hell started the reenactment of World War Two up here?" Prue asked narrowing her eyes at all of them.

"We don't know Aunt Prue if we knew that then maybe this wouldn't be going on." Bianca said.

"B don't you try to play innocent either I'm in love with you and you can't even be civil to me anymore." Henry yelled at her he didn't know where that had come from.

"Everyone needs to take a deep breath and calm down before this gets out of hand." Andy reasoned with them.

"This isn't getting out hand Uncle Andy it has been out of hand. There is no reasoning with them. And I for one would like to know just where the hell Roman and Troy took off to." Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chris I can put a stop to all of this right now just say the word." Brady said pointing to his cupid ring.

Chris looked at him understanding dawning on his face "Word. Do it now because I strongly suspect that Roman and my sister are having a round." He said. Brady hit them all with some kind of blast from his ring and they stopped fighting instantly then the whole attic more or less turned into to make out central.

Brady looked at the couples in front of him confused. "That worked it didn't work the way I wanted it to but it worked none the less."

"You know what I don't care just go find Roman and Mel and see if they are about to kill each other." Chris ordered him and he hearted out on the spot. He looked around the attic and shook his head at the soft-core porno that was taking place in front of him. But it was better than them being at each other's throats he would break them apart once they had a chance to make up.

* * *

"Roman I told you once already that I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. I don't have the time or the patience to listen to this." Mel was letting him have it and he hadn't really done anything at all to deserve it this time anyway.

"Melinda I am so sick of you being like this it isn't you. You are one of the sweetest people I know until someone does something to piss you off. But you're not completely unreasonable despite the way you are acting right now. You know how much I love you but I can only take so much." Roman just could only put up with so much and she was driving him well past his limit.

"Come on guys you don't want to fight like this you are annoyingly sick with your cuteness. So just think about the things that you're saying to each other and just drop it." Huck tried getting in between the two of them to stop their arguing.

Mel may have been a little crazy at the moment but she could still see a little bit of reason. "Ro the freak with the Mohawk is right I didn't mean to bite your head off. I know that you have put up with a lot from me lately and I'm working on not being totally crazy anymore but that is going to take some time."

Roman knew exactly what she was going through he was in the same boat over the Ken thing. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her he was surprised when she let him do it. "No baby I'm the one who is sorry I shouldn't be upset with you I know what you are going through. It isn't easy I know that much but you're going to stop him and then this is all going to be over. I just don't want you getting hurt anymore than you already have been."

"I love you Ro I'm sorry I have been the world's biggest bitch lately." Mel reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you too sweetheart even when you are being a pain in the ass." Roman laughed when she slapped him playfully.

"If I wasn't a pain in the ass you wouldn't know what to do with me." Mel teased him.

Patty shook her head at them "As much as I hate to be the one to break this up we have things to do. And those things will never get done as long as you are both playing tonsil hockey."

"I put up with it from you and Ricky all the time so I don't want to hear it." Mel told her sounding a lot like her normal self.

Ricky raised his hand slowly "Does this mean that you're not crazy anymore?" he asked he was serious.

"Yeah I think that spell wore off . I can't believe that is even in the book. You guys are supposed to keep an eye on me so I don't do things like that." Mel bitched at them like they could control her if they wanted to.

"Blame Roman for that he should know that something is up anytime anyone calls him a genius." Emily smirked at her brother.

"I have had enough out of you and Prue about me being stupid thank you Emily I don't think that either of you are funny." Roman shot back at her playfully.

"You know that my sister just doesn't give a damn what you say." Penny informed him.

Carly looked around and saw that they were missing a member. "Well where the hell is your other sister? We don't have time to be running around looking for her.

Everyone just shrugged they didn't know where the hell Val was nor did they pretend to know.

Val and Troy were up in Wyatt's old room the thing about it was those two weren't fighting like the others had been. No those two were just living dangerously it was like they wanted to get caught.

"Val that is without a doubt probably the stupidest thing we have ever done together." Troy said rolling over on his side so that he could face her.

Val smiled up at him before she kissed him "This is you we are talking about you have done way worse and more dangerous. All we did was have sex dear I don't think that can even be put in the same category as you raiding a tomb."

Troy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "So maybe this is just dangerous for me. All the aunts and uncles are downstairs not to mention your sister and Wyatt are upstairs in the attic. I'm pretty sure that both of them would kill me if they knew what we were down here doing."

"I don't care what either of them think Troy we have been through this they are just going to have to deal with you and I being together." Val replied snuggling closer to him.

Troy just laid there next to her for a little while in silence before he spoke "You know that we are both going to have to get up before someone catches us."

Val let out a long sigh "I know damn these hormones of mine. I couldn't help Troy I really needed to feel you inside me or I wasn't going to be any good to anyone."

"I'm not complaining about your hormones I'm just telling you that if you enjoy having a boyfriend that we should get up and go do what we are supposed to be doing." Troy replied chuckling at the face she made.

"Fine then you better put your pants back on right now because we aren't getting out of this bed if you don't." Val pouted.

Troy swung his legs out of bed and found his jeans which he pulled on quickly. "I am yours for as long as you want later I promise. And don't forget find some way to sneak out with me tomorrow night I have a surprise for you." he leaned down to kiss her before he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: So we have come to the end of another chapter so Brady is Phoebe and Coop's unborn son. Mel is out from under the spell that she put on herself. Cole is currently handcuffed to Phoebe thanks to another whacked out idea from the brothers from another mother. Chris and Hank really do share a brain sometimes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time please review.


	6. Future Help

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Future Help

"Where have you been sleeze? I would ask what you have been doing but that is evident." Carly smirked at Val when she walked into the living room.

"Shut up Carly you don't know everything just because you think you do." Val blushed only confirming what Carly had thought in the first place.

"And then you guys say that Roman and I are bad I don't think that we have ever stopped in the middle of a demon hunt to have sex." Mel said with an arched eyebrow.

"Mel you're not acting nuts anymore." Val exclaimed cheerfully mostly to get the heat off of herself.

Patty shook her head at her cousin "Val you're only trying to change the subject off of you and Troy."

"Charlie you know such things wouldn't bother you if you and Ricky would just do it." Carly informed her sister.

Patty and Ricky both blushed "Shut up Carly that isn't funny." Ricky yelled at her.

"I for agree with Ricky there are just some things that shouldn't be discussed. Although I guess this means I'm going to have to find someone else for our standard Tuesday afternoon meeting in the third floor janitor's closet." Huck told Val making his eyebrows dance.

Penny looked from her sister and then back to Huck "You two have been getting it on at school?" she asked knowing that with her sister anything was possible.

"Every Tuesday since we were sixteen although it isn't always the janitor's closet I seem to recall it was underneath the bleachers once." Val mused.

"And the boy's locker room. Then there was that one time we skipped class altogether but I don't think we need to go there right now." Huck replied.

"I really don't know whether I should be disgusted or pissed off that you kept this from us Val. So I think I'm going to settle for a little bit of both." Mel said shaking her head at those two.

"This coming from the woman who didn't tell us she had a thing for Ro until after you started screwing him." Val shot back she had her there.

"Ew I don't want to hear that about my brother thank you for that mental picture Val." Emily said disgusted.

"I agree Aunt Em I don't want to hear about anything that Aunt Mel does with Uncle Roman. And I damn sure don't want to hear about Aunt Val and Uncle Troy. And while we are at it I think that anything that goes on between Aunt Carly and Uncle Jason can be left out too." Shane said as he and his two cousins from the future came into the living room.

"Wait a minute did you just call Jay Uncle Jason?" Carly asked she didn't know if she loved him much less if she wanted to be married to him.

"Yes he did call him Uncle Jason we all do. And no we are not telling you if you are married to him in the future. But on that note we did have to get some more help from the future. So go on and say hi to your mom you damn momma's boy." Paige said to a dark headed young man that had walked in with them.

The young man went to Mel and threw his arms around her "Hi mom." He said with a grin on his face.

"I would ask you who your father was if I didn't already know you kinda got his smile." Mel said shaking her head.

"Alright R.J. just remember what we said about you keeping your mouth shut." Anna instructed her younger cousin.

"Now I might be stupid sometimes so I think that you're going to have to tell me what R.J. stands for." Carly smirked at Mel who scowled at her in return.

"Roman James trust me I hear it enough to know what it stands for." R.J. said muttering something to himself about his mother and her stupid rules.

"Real original there Mel." Ricky said trying hard not to laugh he knew it wasn't a good idea to piss Mel off right now.

"Shut up Ricky I've yet to figure out how the hell you got Ricky out of Derek." Mel shot back at him.

"Oh that one is very simple Chuck just wanted to be able to call him Dick sometimes." Prue answered as she, Henry, Chris, Roman, and Chuck came into the room.

"Where the hell did you guys find this one?" Henry asked pointing to R.J.

"Ask your child Uncle Hank I told her to get help and she brings back R.J." Paige said sighing if she wanted anything done right she had to do it herself.

"I could probably guess what that stands for but I don't feel like expending my brain power any more today so I'm going to have to be told." Chuck said not that he ever used any of his brain power at all.

"I'll save you the damn trouble Chuck he looks exactly like his mother. And since his mother is my girlfriend I would hope that it stands for Roman James." Roman said he didn't know how to feel about seeing a kid of his that hadn't even been thought of yet.

R.J. waved shyly at Roman "Hi dad." He said simply.

"I hope that Wyatt doesn't come in here right now because he will have a fit." Chris said shaking his head to himself.

"Not that we don't love looking at you guys but what the hell are you doing in here?" Carly asked.

"We came in here to help you guys if you insist on going on after Ken alone we want you to be prepared." Chris answered his little cousin.

"Uncle Chris that isn't necessary we have it under control." R.J. replied.

"Your mother I will take lip from you I won't so just listen to what we have to say." Chris retorted.

"I'm sorry but honestly Anna I tell you to get help and you bring R.J. shit that is almost as good as you bringing Parker. I thought you would have the sense to at least bring Dan with you." Paige said not that she had anything against her younger cousin she just would have preferred her little brother.

"Dan was busy trust me I looked for him it was either R.J. or Sam and Sam refused so that left R.J." Anna shot back her cousin drove her to the brink sometimes.

"Perry was busy too?" Shane asked about his little brother.

"Look the next time one of you wants something done do it yourself because you only complain when I do. Shane I take that shit from Paige because she is older than I am but I'm not taking it from you little cousin." Anna informed him.

"Yeah B is definitely your mother you didn't get that short of a temper from being a Halliwell." Chuck said laughing to himself.

"Do me a favor and don't compare me to my mother Uncle Charles I don't like it." Anna was hell on wheels but she was a Halliwell woman.

"Piper Oriana don't talk to your Uncle Chuck like that. I swear Chris and I are being paid back for something we have done. It is sad when Wyatt's kids are better behaved than ours." Henry mused.

"This is getting us nowhere. Mel, you and Roman take your child in the kitchen Prue go with them and see if you can't make a decent potion. Hank and I are going to stay here and try to write a spell. Chuck do whatever you want you're the only one who isn't a pain in the ass." Chris said giving an exasperated sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I honestly don't know what the fuck Chris expects us to do. The last time I checked you couldn't make a potion for a witch." Prue bitched to Mel and Roman as they walked into the kitchen.

"Because he is fuckin bossy everyone says that Wy is the bossy one but they are wrong it's Chris he is just like mom." Mel replied her brother was pissing her off to no end today.

"Prudence and Melinda both of you watch your mouths." Piper yelled at them.

Roman walked to the cabinets and started pulling things out of them to make a potion "I don't even know where to start. There has to be a way I just don't know."

"Try making a potion for a demon that can regenerate and then go from there dad." R.J. suggested.

"Mel he obviously got your brains Roman wouldn't have thought of something like that." Prue mused getting started on a potion of her own.

Leo looked at his daughter and then at his grandson and back again "Oh wow Mel he looks like you, you couldn't deny him if you wanted to."

"Hi grandpa hi grandma." R.J. said cheerfully.

"Just tell me that he is better behaved than his cousin." Piper begged her daughter.

"He doesn't have the mouth that she does. But he's a Halliwell there is no denying that." Mel said and then she turned to Roman "Babe I'm going to go change clothes keep an eye on him for the next five minutes and I will be right back."

Roman leaned down and kissed her "He will be fine I'm not going to let anything happen to him I promise."

R.J. made a gagging noise "Please I think I have been blinded for the rest of my life seeing that. I'm pretty sure that when I open my eyes everything is going to be black." He was being dramatic.

Mel smacked him lightly on the back of the head "I have a feeling that your Aunt Carly taught you everything she knows." She rolled her eyes. "Just be good for your dad and I will be right back baby." She kissed him on top of the head before she walked out of the room.

"God she is just like grandma no matter what time she is in. I swear I can't win here." R.J. sighed when he knew she was out of earshot.

Roman laughed at his son "I think that if you know what is good for you then you won't let your mom hear you say that because she will not be happy."

"I'm not stupid dad my name may be Roman but I have been told that I am just like mom. That is not a comforting thought I might add." R.J. did a full body shake.

"There is no doubt in my mind that I'm the one who told you that. But you better watch your mouth or she will kill you Roman James." Roman warned him before turning back to his potion.

"I love how you talk about me like I'm not sitting right here." Piper bitched at her grandson.

"I wasn't talking about you Grams I was talking about mom I don't have a death wish." R.J. informed her that kid was so a Halliwell that it wasn't funny.

"Just plain grandma is fine thank you very much because I'm not that much like Grams." Piper protested.

"Yeah and…" R.J. started to say something smartass but Prue clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Dude just don't you're only digging yourself a deeper hole." Prue advised him before she took her hand from over his mouth.

"Ok fine a guy can't even have a little fun. Damn Aunt Prue you're supposed to be the fun aunt." R.J. bitched.

"What I just did is called saving your young ass from Aunt Piper boy. And of course I'm the fun aunt like that would be anyone but me." Prue scoffed at him.

Coop smiled at his daughter "Hey Ladybug?" he called and she turned around to frown at him.

"I don't want to hear it dad. Unless it has to do with you being hurt by the demon or Ken I don't have time for it right now." Prue said knowing what he was going to say.

Cole raised the hand that wasn't attached to Phoebe "Prue this has bearing on the situation at hand. All your dad was going to tell you was that you sounded like you mother when you said that."

"I liked you until you opened your mouth Cole and now I'm not so sure how I feel." Prue informed him. But then again she could see what her mother saw in him but she also had an attraction to demons so what so thought didn't count for much.

"Cole I wouldn't mess with her if I were you she has a temper." Phoebe warned him. She wasn't as pissed about being handcuffed to him anymore. Mostly because Coop was holding her free hand.

"Name me a Halliwell who doesn't." Cole joked.

Phoebe wanted to smack him but she couldn't so she turned to Paige "Sis could you please?" she asked sweetly.

Paige didn't reply she just smacked Cole on the back of the head. "Just be glad that I'm half pacifist." She informed him dryly.

"This is why Henry keeps his mouth shut and his head down. So I don't get caught in the cross fire." Henry mumbled to himself he knew what was good for him.

* * *

Wyatt was flipping through the book while Liz was working on a spell just in case they needed it. Henry and Bianca were doing their best to stay away from each other neither knew what to feel about kissing earlier that was why he was downstairs. Parker and Calleigh were both looking in books to see if they could find the demon they were after. Troy was mostly just standing around doing nothing he didn't want to be in the way. Jake was watching Lilly as she helped Liz work on their spell he knew better than to try and help. Prue and Andy were up there supervising.

"This officially blows I can't find anything in the book. For fuck's sake we don't even know this demon's name and we expect to be able to find it." Wyatt raged as he slammed the book shut.

"Wyatt taking out your frustrations on the book isn't going to help anything." Prue told him.

Parker shook his head even he knew that his nephew had to have those minor melt downs just so he would be ok to get back to the task at hand. "Prue just let him vent he will be fine in a minute. The attic might not survive but Wy will be ok."

"P.J. I told you that if you don't stop antagonizing Wyatt when we are trying to look for a demon that I'm going to tell your dad on you." Calleigh warned him she really wasn't in the mood for Wyatt's temper to explode.

"And I told you not to call me P.J. I don't even know what the hell it stands for Cal." Parker was not in the mood to argue with her so he let it drop after that.

Andy shook his head and chuckled at the young man "Park I see that you still haven't mastered the art of not pissing a woman off."

"He is really gifted when it comes to being able to piss Cal off I think it is an art for him." Lilly supplied.

"Come on lets not get off topic there has to be a way to find this damn demon. I mean come on for the love of God there is almost no reason to go around terrorizing a cupid. Unless of course said cupid is Prue in which case she deserves it and still makes sense because she is a Charmed One." Bianca ranted a little mostly because she was still a mess over kissing Hank.

"Come on Andy we're going to look for something in the book." Prue said dragging her husband with her to the book. She started flipping through pages until she came to the one she was looking for. "Drasi I know that we vanquished him but that doesn't mean he was the only demon of hate. So use the vanquishing potion that is in here for him and see how that works out."

"Damn Aunt Prue I don't know what we would do without someone who can think sensible sometimes. Wy gets just a little carried away and he doesn't pause to think." Liz said looking at her boyfriend pointedly.

"Cookie Dough go start on that potion and try not to fight with your sister if she is down there." Wyatt ordered him. Jake went to the book and found the ingredients that he would need before he left.

"How come I think that wasn't a very good idea?" Lilly asked rhetorically.

"Because the world could be coming to an end and your fiancé would be fighting with his sister over whose fault it was." Liz answered her.

"Pretty much I didn't know it was possible for two people to argue that much over nothing." Parker agreed.

"Park don't talk because you don't have room to talk. You and Brody fight and argue over nothing . I swear sometimes I think he is the brother you don't have." Andy shook his head.

"Papa Andy you know that Kyle starts it I wouldn't dream of arguing with him over some of the shit he starts with me." Parker said innocently.

"Parks shut up before I take you to the circus and leave you there." Wyatt threatened him making fun of his fear of clowns.

"Wyatt that is not never talking about it again. We agreed that we wouldn't talk about me being scared of those things." Parker fumed it wasn't fun to be scared of something so stupid.

"Don't worry Parker your nephew there used to be afraid of bees." Liz informed him and then she gave Wyatt a look that told him to knock it off.

* * *

"Roman James Halliwell have you lost your mind?" Mel asked when she came back into the kitchen and she saw what her son was about to throw into the potion pot.

"No I don't think so." R.J. answered his mother

"R.J. put that back in the jar where you got it and let me show you something." Mel said calmly and she watched as her son did what she told him. She grabbed only a pitch of what he was going to throw in there and dropped it in the pot. There was a small explosion. "Never throw black poppy in a potion when you don't know what else is in there. That is an explosion waiting to happen I would have thought that I taught you better than that."

"Sorry mom it was an honest mistake and not one that I am likely to make ever again." R.J. said sarcastically.

"Ro I asked you to keep an eye on him and you damn near let him blow up the kitchen." Mel turned to bitch at Roman.

"Babe I thought he knew what he was doing he is a Halliwell and your son for that matter. No one knows potions the way you do I figured you taught him to know his shit." Roman explained.

"Yeah that doesn't really count for anything because correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I just cast a spell on myself earlier and I know better than that." Mel pointed out logically.

"Yeah you've got me there I'm sorry I almost let the kid kill himself." Roman knew that was the only thing he could say under the circumstances.

"It's ok like he said it's an honest mistake Ro he is a teenager you don't have to keep your eye on him all the time. And you Roman better watch your mouth I could do without the sarcasm." Mel said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Mom I'm a Halliwell sarcasm is in my blood it really can't be helped." R.J. feigned innocence.

"That is the problem not an excuse." Mel replied R.J. was fighting a losing battle with her.

Piper was sitting there listening to them with a smirk on her face. "That is music to my ears, now she knows what she sounds like when she says things like that."

"No I'm not even that bad while I will admit to having a mouth I know when to shut it too. I'm not entirely sure that he isn't Carly's son." Mel replied.

"Mel he is yours trust us on this one he has to be. He is taller than the hobbit that fathered him too." Prue cracked the cease-fire in her and Roman's war was off again.

"Look woman just because your brother isn't down here for you to fight with doesn't mean you get to start with me. For the last time I'm telling you to leave my height alone you can make fun of anything else but that." Roman said he knew that she was going to nitpick him anyway.

"Hey dad?" R.J. asked him he had that look in his eye like he was about to say something smartass.

"Yes son." Roman answered him not knowing what he wanted.

"Don't you have a fire to be dancing around while playing the tambourine?" R.J couldn't contain a smile he was taking a dig at his dad being half gypsy.

"No not that I know of." Roman answered he really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ro you mean to tell me that the male twitches never make fun of you for being part gypsy?" Mel asked him shaking her head.

"No they never do. Oh I get it now." Roman said and then he put his son in a headlock and ran his knuckles over his scalp. "You think you're funny don't you tough guy? I'll have you know that you are part gypsy too. Even if you do have a lot of witch in you don't make me call your grandma and have her get on your ass."

"Mom make him let me go." R.J. whined to Mel.

Mel shook her head "Roman James Nicolae you get your hands off of my baby right now." Roman let him go and then she put her arms around R.J. "Come here baby what did your daddy do to you?" she cooed at him.

"Ah Mel don't make me puke up what I ate for breakfast. You're seriously going to make me sick." Jake said coming into the room.

Prue looked at her brother "what the hell are you doing down here?" she asked he was supposed to be up in the attic staying out of trouble.

"I am making a vanquishing potion for the demon that went after dad. Aunt Prue found him in the book she said that they had already vanquished that demon but the vanquishing potion should work for our demon." Jake explained all in one breath.

"Good work Cookie Dough I'm almost done with part one of the vanquishing potion for Ken. Roman and R.J. are working on the other half. I can't promise that it would explode when we put it together but it is worth a shot." Prue replied.

Paige came walking into the room at that moment. "R.J. freeze the room." R.J. went to open his mouth but she stopped him "Just do it." She ordered. He did what she asked him to and then she flicked her fingers and unfroze only Cole. "Uncle Cole do that thing you do that would make someone visible."

Cole waved his hand and standing in the corner of the kitchen was a demon. Paige unleashed a surge of elder bolts on the demon effectively killing it. "Damn demon I will tell you right now that would be the reason they were all ready to kill each other earlier I should have known." Paige said shaking her head.

Just then another demon shimmered into the room Paige raised her hands like she was going to strike but she lowered them again and went running into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist before kissing him. "Oh my God Dom what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Now you didn't think that I was going to let my girlfriend put her life on the line without showing up to help her." Dom said he was about six two with dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Well I haven't seen you in forever and Anna said that she couldn't find you earlier." Paige kissed him again she went long periods of time without seeing him it was one of the downsides of dating a half demon in the future they came from.

Dom set her back down on her feet "Well I was out dodging bounty hunters. I came as soon as I talked to Vic this guy that you are after is bad news I don't want you going after him alone. And I brought help Vic told me that Anna thought it would be a good idea to bring R.J. back with her. I grabbed Nixie, Dan, Cal, Sam, and Riley."

"That is why I love you. But I should warn you that my dad just might kill you he isn't in a very good mood anyway." Paige reached up and kissed him again.

"Uncle Chris is never in a very good mood I'm used to it. I'm pretty curious as to what your plan is here. I know I don't have to tell you this but a Phoenix isn't a demon so you can't vanquish one using your normal methods." Dom told her.

"Dom we are working on a spell and a vanquishing potion I think we have it under control." Paige said putting her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at him for questioning her ideas.

Prue shook her head "wait a minute did you just say that my son is here?" she asked.

"Yes he did of course he had to bring Cal with him if I didn't love him for bringing more help than R.J. I would kill him." Paige replied.

"I thought you loved me because I'm a all around great guy and I keep you happy in every way possible. Plus I thought you liked my hot body." Dom said looking crest fallen.

"You haven't been around lately to keep me happy so I had to go screw around with my other boyfriend and his body is way better than yours." Paige was laying it on thick.

"Damn Halliwell you know how to knock a guy down a peg of two." Dom said snapping his fingers. But that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too you big lug." Paige said leaning back into him.

"Could you two try not to make me sick?" R.J. asked rolling his eyes at them.

"Hey midget I missed you too." Dom shot at him cracking a smile.

"Just stay over on that side of the room and don't try to kiss me." R.J. protested. "I swear something about half demons makes them come out not right."

"Hey!" Cole and Jake both protested in unison.

"R.J. don't talk about your Uncle Jake that way. Say what you will about Cole just leave my baby brother out of it. Because as of about a half hour ago we don't like Cole anymore he pissed me off." Prue informed the room.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell get your ass in the living room now. You have some major explaining to do." Chris yelled so loud it sounded like he was in the kitchen.

"Dom come with me I might be tempted to kill someone if you don't." Paige said dragging him by the hand to the living room.

"I swear something about the Halliwell women makes them attracted to the half demons." Jake mused shaking his head and he jumped out of the way before Prue could hit him.

"Mel smack your cousin for me." Phoebe called from the other side of the room.

Mel was busy measuring something to put in the potion "R.J. sweetie be mommy's big helper and smack your Uncle Jake on the back of the head."

R.J. went over to Jake and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Sorry Uncle Jake I can't tell her no when she asks me like that."

"Don't worry about it kid I know the feeling I can never tell your Aunt Prue no even when I should." Jake replied like it was no big thing.

* * *

"Paige who the hell is that?" Chris asked when his daughter finally came back into the living with Dom on her arm.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Dominic H. Turner just don't tell anyone that he is Uncle's Cole's son." Paige said meekly she didn't like her dad being mad at her she was a daddy's girl.

"Dom I know this goes without saying but if you ever hurt my little girl Hank and I will hunt you down and kill you." Chris said and Henry nodded in agreement.

"I would never dream of hurting Paige Uncle Chris she has gotten me hurt more times than I can count." Dom said and Paige elbowed him in the ribs.

"What did you want with me daddy?" Paige asked him sweetly.

"I would love for you to explain the five people that just showed up in the living room." Chris said gesturing to the five people behind him.

"Sam and Cal you already know. The blonde is Nix, the goofball next to her is Dan, and then the idiot next to him is Riley." Paige pointed to each person as she spoke.

Shane huffed and looked at his cousin's boyfriend "You just had to bring Nixie with you didn't you Dom? You are so lucky that Paige is attached to you or I would vanquish your ass."

"Shane shut up I didn't want to come see your stupid ass either but I wasn't given a choice in the matter Dom came and got in a panic because he couldn't find Paige." Nix replied to her brother.

Chuck looked in between the two of them "Let me take a wild guess on this one you two are brother and sister?"

"Very good Uncle Chuck." Nix said giving him a thumbs up sign.

"Here is a great idea I really wish you would tell us your names and who you belong to." Henry suggested but it wasn't really a suggestion.

"Phoenix Wyatt and Liz are my mom and dad." Nix said raising her hand.

"Henry Daniel just call me Dan it's easier Paige is my sister so that should pretty much tell you who my dad is." Dan answered he was pretty much the spitting image of Chris.

"Samuel Brian Riley I think mom and dad already know that I belong to them from the look I'm getting." Riley said pointing to Patty and Ricky.

Paige turned to look Nix "Jesus Phoebe I'm gone for five minutes and you guys stage a full scale mutiny on Vic?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't call me Phoebe you know I don't like it when you do." Nix protested.

"Yeah and I don't like it when she calls me Piper but she still does Nix just get used to it." Anna chimed in.

"For the sake of my sanity I wish you would both give it a rest for once in your lives." Caleb pleaded with them.

"Cal you know that them giving it a rest would be like your mom and my dad not fighting it is never going to happen." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Fight and argue less you guys. What the hell are you doing here?" Chris demanded of them.

"Vic made the mistake of telling Dom that Paige was back here and who she was after. So he went on high alert and drug us all with him." Dan said rolling his eyes at his father.

"Alright Nix as far as I know your parents are upstairs you go see them. Cal your mom is in the kitchen I can't promise you that she isn't going to yell at you. Sam your dad is in the kitchen if you really want to see him. Ry you can stay in here and so can you Dan." Paige told each of them. They all left the room to go in search of their parents. "Dom if you really want to you can tell your dad that you're his. I have to warn you though when Jack and Al show up they are going to be pissed."

"Jack and Al are always pissed sweetie I'm used to it." Dom pointed out.

"You know Charlie this means at some point you and Ricky actually do it." Carly smirked at her twin sister.

"Not in front of the boy Carly I don't want you to scar him for life." Ricky shook his head but he went to put his arm around his son.

"Hey dad." Riley said simply.

"He gets a hey dad and I get nothing?" Patty asked him her hands on her hips.

Riley went to her and put his arms around her "Of course not mom." He said kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"Mom, dad I got someone here who wants to see you guys. This is my older sister Nix." Shane said when he and Nix entered the attic.

Liz went to her and hugged her "Wy you couldn't deny her if you wanted to." She informed her boyfriend.

"I can see that Shane." Wyatt chuckled but he hugged his daughter.

"Watch it Halliwell you are on thin ice anyway." Liz said holding her thumb and index finger inches apart.

"Aunt Lilly Sam is down stairs she probably went to see Uncle Jake first. So I'm warning you she will be up in a minute." Shane told his aunt.

"Of course she is Shane because we didn't already have enough to deal with." Lilly replied.

"So what is your full name?" Wyatt asked his daughter.

"Phoebe Phoenix Halliwell." Nix answered resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You can't tell her anything either she has a big mouth just like dad and Aunt Phoebe." Shane put his two cents in.

"Shane if you don't stop with me I am seriously going to beat you within an inch of your life. Perry even knows better than to mess with me and he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Nix shot at her brother who drove her nuts.

"You know what Nix I didn't even do anything to you and you are already starting with me." Shane argued back.

Wyatt looked at his girlfriend "Liz please stop your children from fighting."

"Both of you stop it and behave before you make your father have a nervous breakdown. You are killing his empathy." Liz said sternly and both her kids looked at the floor.

"Sorry mom." They said in unison. It was obvious that Liz had to be the one to lay down the law because Wyatt was a big teddy bear.

"Lizzie you just sounded exactly like mom when you said that." Troy laughed from his perch on the windowsill.

"Troy don't you try to start with me right now I'm getting a headache." Liz warned him.

"How about you guys try this one on for size don't any of you fight." Prue suggested.

"Prue that isn't going to happen they all always fight this much." Calleigh pointed out.

"Really what Cal said seriously we could be in the middle of a demon hunt and at least two of them are going at it." Parker agreed.

Andy chuckled "And from what I understand my three charges are the worst of them all."

"You got that right Uncle Andy if Prue isn't arguing with Chris then she is arguing with Hank." Bianca piped up.

"Nix not that I'm not thrilled to see you because I am but what are you doing here baby?" Liz asked her daughter.

"My cousin's half demon fiancé decided that she couldn't be trusted to go after Ken without getting hurt so he drug us all along with him. And I'm reasonably sure that Vic encouraged him." Nix answered rolling her eyes this time.

"Which one of your cousins is engaged to a demon?" Bianca asked wondering if she was going to have to stop Hank from killing someone.

"Paige." Shane answered for his sister.

"Oh shit I better go make sure Peanut doesn't kill him he isn't in a good mood today anyway." Wyatt said heading off down the stairs his daughter was hot on his heels she was a daddy's girl.

* * *

"Daddy." Sam squealed as she launched herself into Jake's arms he caught her and kissed her on the head before he sat her down on her feet.

"Hi baby it's good to see you though I really wish you weren't here to be messing around with Ken." Jake frowned a little he didn't like the thought of his daughter messing around with demons that powerful. If only he knew what kind of hellish future she came from he wouldn't feel that way. And he would be crushed to know that he was the cause of it.

"I'm a big girl dad I know what I'm doing." Sam assured him.

"Be that as it may you are still my baby and I don't have to like it." Jake cringed when he realized he sounded like his mother. Prue smirked at him "Not one word Prue I know who I sounded like." He warned her.

"She doesn't have any room to talk Uncle Jake she sounds like grandma too." Caleb said going to his mom to hug her.

"Hi sweet boy did you see your dad?" Prue asked him when he released her from the bone-crushing hug he had her in.

"Yes I did." Caleb informed her.

"Caleb I have a bone to pick with you." Phoebe said scowling at him.

"About what grandma?" Caleb asked innocently like he didn't know what he had done to upset her.

"You lied to me you told me that your mom and dad weren't together." Phoebe wasn't really mad she just wanted him to think she was.

"Grandma I had to I didn't want Uncle Wy to kill dad. You have to understand I kinda like my dad and Uncle Wy has a bad temper." Caleb shrugged.

"Don't listen to her Caleb she is just mad because you withheld information from her you know how she is. Now don't either one of you have a hug for your grandpa?" Coop asked holding his arms open. Both of his grandchildren went running to him and hugged him. "Be gentle you two I had a run in with a demon today."

Paige and Dom came back into the room holding hands "Dad do I want to know why you're handcuffed to Aunt Phoebe?" Dom asked Cole who looked shocked as hell.

"What did you say?" Cole asked him not sure that he had heard him right.

"I asked why you were handcuffed to Aunt Phoebe." Dom repeated himself.

"No what he wants to know is if you called him dad." Henry corrected him.

"Yeah I did." Dom confirmed.

"That is what Jack was babbling on about that day I swear between him and Al I don't know who is worse." Cole shook his head "I would hug you but like you pointed out I am handcuffed to Phoebe."

"Wait a minute Paige you are dating Cole's son?" Paige asked her niece incredulously.

Paige shook her head no "Actually I am engaged to Uncle Cole's son."

"That is so wrong on so many levels I'm pretty sure that is incest somehow I just can't figure it out yet." Prue said trying to get rid of the mental picture it gave her.

"No it isn't Aunt Prue while I am technically Uncle Jake's half brother there is no blood between me and Paige we're good." Dom explained.

Jack and Alan orbed into the room at that moment they looked back and forth between Dom and Paige and Cole. And then they looked at R.J., Sam, and Cal.

"Al you know I'm starting to think we did something horrible in a past life that we are being punished for now." Jack said hanging his head in resignation.

"I'm right there with you cuz this is wrong on so many levels. If it wasn't bad enough that they drug R.J. into this someone had to get Dom involved too. I can only guess that Uncle Cole doesn't know about this he would have a fit." Alan agreed.

"I agree with you about R.J. but we should consider ourselves lucky that Dom showed up Paige is less of a bitch when he is around." Jack said stepping behind Piper when Paige acted like she was going to attack him. "Paige I know you wouldn't hurt mom when she is pregnant with me."

"That is not fair you should be a man and stop hiding behind grandma." Paige said sighing.

"Paige just let him go you know that you two fight like this all the time." Dom said trying to calm his fiancé.

Paige narrowed her eyes at him "I haven't seen you in weeks and then you talk to me like that I am crushed Dominic." She was mad at him she only called him Dominic when she was pissed. Dom rolled his eyes but he smiled sweetly at her.

"Paige you know I hate it when you call me Dominic." Dom said simply.

"It could have been worse I could have used your full name." Paige pointed out.

Cole raised his hand slowly "Do I get to know his full name?" he asked he was happy that he finally got a son of his own.

"Dom don't you dare answer that question." Alan warned him.

"Come on you guys at least give him that much. The male twitches did handcuff him to Phoebe and they put some kind of spell on him." Piper pleaded with them. Cole was her friend she never thought she would say that but he was he had helped her out a lot over the years.

"Oh fine Dom you can tell him that and that only." Jack relented beings that he was in the perfect position for his mom to hit him if he refused.

"Dominic Halliwell Turner is my full name dad." Dom reported proudly.

"And trust me when I say last name or no and blood or not he is a Halliwell. Although we should probably be banned from each other me, Jack, Paige, and Dom together is not a good idea it's like gasoline and a match." Alan said shaking his head they had got into some shit over the years.

"I'm sure that my son is as pure as the driven snow and you two boys drag him down with you." Cole snorted.

"That is a lie Uncle Cole he gets demonic bounty hunters after him because he pisses off demons and then we have to save his ass." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Not to change the subject but someone needs to go get the brothers from another mother to uncuff them I think they can control themselves now." Prue said it was pointless to keep them shackled together.

"Yeah they'll be fine because Jack and I found the demon he isn't a threat to them anymore." Alan reported.

"And I found a vanquishing potion which I am making right now." Jake informed them giving them a thumbs up sign. When he was being a goofball like he was now Jack and Alan remembered why they were fighting so hard to save him.

"He didn't find the vanquishing potion Aunt Prue did." Prue said smacking him upside the head.

"You gotta love Aunt Prue the woman needs a job before she drives us all crazy." Jack shook his head.

"Roman I'm going to go get either Chris or Hank to come take the cuffs off of them. Don't let our son blow himself up." Mel cautioned him.

"Ah Mel the potion is almost done he doesn't have to put anything else in it." Roman almost whined.

"Babe you've been hanging around Prue too long you're starting to whine just like her. Just watch R.J." Mel said going off in search of her brother and cousin.

R.J. ran to Jack and jumped on his back "Hiya Uncle Jackie."

"Hey Jamey what's up buddy?" Jack asked spinning him around.

"Don't call him Jamey." Roman protested with his future brother-in-law.

"Don't worry about it dad Uncle Jack and Uncle Al are the only ones who can call me Jamey and only because I can't get them to stop." R.J. replied in the middle of a wrestling match with Jack and Alan.

"Boys you know what Piper will do to you for rough housing in the kitchen." Leo warned them.

"It's never stopped them before Uncle Leo." Dom laughed. "Come on guys don't hurt the midget I'm kind of attached to him."

Paige smacked him in the center of the chest "Don't call him a midget Dom you know what Aunt Mel will do to you."

"Oh he knows he is my midget and no one else better call him that. Really now Bud you know me better than that." Dom replied.

Paige blushed "Dominic we agreed when we got engaged you would stop calling me that."

"No you agreed I only agreed to get you to say yes." Dom leaned down and kissed her to shut her up.

Chris came into the room in time to hear that conversation he went around and uncuffed everyone. He unhooked Cole from Phoebe but before he took the cuff off his wrist he warned him. "Cole if your son hurts my baby I'm gonna kill him."

Cole laughed "I'm more worried about your baby hurting my son. She is a Halliwell woman I think we both know she can take care of herself."

Chris shrugged he did have a point "Alright that is a valid point but a guy has to make threats like that where his daughter is concerned."

"So how about it Dom? Can you disengage from your love long enough to come hug your dad?" Cole asked holding his arms open.

"Yeah I guess I can forget about her for five seconds." Dom said going over to hug him.

"I would love to know who your mother is because you did not get that dark hair from me." Cole said after giving him a once over.

"Dad I can't tell you that but I will tell you that you meet her soon. I'm a year younger than Jack and Al. They would kill me if I told you who she is." Dom replied.

"As much as I hate to do this we have demons to go after. I hope those potions are done because we have to get to this. Meeting in the living room in five minutes. I'm going to round up the rest of the thirteen. Mel the rest of your group is already in there." Chris announced.

"Chris do you guys need any help?" Piper asked she felt a little useless.

"No mom you guys just sit tight Cole is with you so you should be good in case of a demon attack. But we are not putting you in danger we have it under control." Chris put his foot down.

"Fine don't let us have any fun." Paige pouted.

"Aunt Paige let me remind you that you and your brilliant sisters are the ones who gave control to three of the four power houses. They have gone mad with power they don't have." Jake pointed out dodging his sister when she tried to hit him.

* * *

Ben paced back in forth in front of his Uncle Greg who was in the sitting room of his mansion. "Uncle Greg I don't know if I'm doing any good I tried helping out the demon who attacked Coop and that didn't work out. I just don't know if I'm cut out to do this." He sighed as he continued to pace.

"You need to have patience I didn't expect you to go in there and wipe them all out after one day Cole. I want you to find a way in and try to feel out who is the weakest link. There has to be a way to figure out their weaknesses." Greg said putting the tips of his fingers together deep in thought "And for the last time I wish you would stop that pacing it makes it hard for me to concentrate." He flared at him.

"Uncle Greg if I don't pace I can't think it's as simple as that and I have a lot to think about right now. I think I may be able to get in with Prue and Wyatt it is just in their nature. Chris and Henry I know suspect something. And my brother won't give me the time of day." Ben's voice was cold when he said the word brother.

"You knew going in that this was going to take time. You have to look on the bright side here your mother welcomed you in with open arms. Getting the trust of the Charmed Ones is half the battle." Greg tried to reason with him.

"You use yourself as witch bait and then you tell me how you feel." Ben retorted. He was totally a Halliwell whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"But you are half witch so you should fit right in if you try hard enough." Greg pointed out to him.

"Fine Uncle Greg I'm not going to win here I don't even know why I try. Now I'm going to go do something productive like torture innocents." Ben replied shimmering out before Greg could retort to that.

* * *

"Careful Prue we don't know what these potions are going to do when we mix them together." Roman cautioned Prue as she went to pour her portion of the potion into Roman's.

Dom shook his head at the people he considered to be his aunt and uncle. "Do you guys want me to do it?" he asked.

"No Dom we've got it we just don't know if it is going to explode or not." Prue answered him.

"All the more reason for me to do it. I'm half demon I'm less likely to get hurt." Dom pointed out.

"Absolutely not Dom we are not going to let you get hurt this is a creation of our own making. I sincerely doubt that this is going to blow up on us though it's not like Aunt Paige made it." Roman replied. Everyone with any sense had cleared out of the kitchen while they mixed it together.

"It is a standing offer." Dom informed them.

"Dominic you are not going to mess around with that potion they don't even know what it is going to do. I don't want to see you get hurt babe." Paige said.

"I'm not going to get hurt Paige." Dom protested his girlfriend tried too hard to protect him.

"I know you're not Dom because you're not going to mess with it." Paige reasoned with him.

Cole came into the room "Well neither one of you are going to get hurt because both of you are coming with me in the other room where it is safe. Paige before you argue with me your dad said so." Paige and Dom both got up grumbling .

"But dad." Dom protested.

"Don't but dad me Dominic just do what I say." Cole sighed. Paige didn't give him a chance to argue any more because she drug him out of the kitchen.

Roman looked at Prue "Alright you ready?" he asked not sure that he wanted to do this.

Prue nodded her head "Lets just do this and pray we don't blow Aunt Piper's kitchen up. She will kill us dead if the potion doesn't do that for her." Prue took an eye dropper and added a little of her potion to Roman's she breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't explode. "ok I think it's safe for us to pour it in now."

Roman gestured for Prue to go ahead "Oh I will let you do the honors." He said.

Prue flipped him off "You sir are a coward."

"No I like living." Roman corrected her.

Prue stepped back as far as she could before she poured the potion from her pot into Roman's potion. There was only a little spark and a puff of smoke when she mixed the two. "And that is that we just have to let it cool and then we can bottle it." She wiped her hands on the front of her jeans.

"Well what is the verdict?" Cole asked peeking his head around the side of the door.

Roman gave him a smile "It's good no explosions Cole tell the rest of the cowards that they can come back now."

"I'm not a coward I just wasn't going to let you blow my son up." Cole replied chuckling.

"Cole when you find a woman to procreate with you I am going to have her sanity tested. You are too smug for your own good." Prue informed him.

Cole raised an eyebrow at her "Prue your mother was married to me do you want to test her sanity?"

"No I know my mom is crazy Jake and I drove her to that point." Prue smirked at him no one made anything on her.

"Congratulations Cole I don't know what you did but you are now on Prue Halliwell's shit list welcome to the club buddy." Roman informed him.

"Prudence Elizabeth and Roman James stop terrorizing Cole and get your asses in the living room. We have a things to talk about." Chris yelled at them. Prue and Roman both shrugged before making their way to the living room.

* * *

A/N: We only have one more chapter left in this episode I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I had to give Cole a son because i figured he deserved to be happy without Phoebe. Poor Jake has brothers showing up left and right. I think next chapter Jack and Alan are finally going to tell the truth about what really happened to Roman. Ben in finding out that living with the Halliwells isn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be. Brady will be back next chapter and he and Prue are going to come to odds because he is going to step over the line into her territory. Those damn future Halliwells just don't know how to stay in the future where they belong they always have to be time traveling. Until next time please review.


	7. Facing Demons

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Facing Demons

"Absolutely not Dom there is no way you and Paige are going anywhere in the underworld alone. We've seen first hand what happens when the two of you are left to your own devices. Demonic bounty hunters will be on your asses after five minutes you always manage to piss off the wrong demons." Jack protested the small suggestion that Dom had made.

Dom threw up his hands in a sign of surrender "Ok I'm sorry I even said anything it was only an idea anyway."

"Please Dom if you and Paige could be trusted to go in the underworld without getting sidetracked it wouldn't be that big of a deal. But we all know that you two will only wind up in bed together at some point." Anna pointed out to him.

"Piper honestly my dad is sitting right here I don't think he wanted to hear that." Paige said sighing.

Anna scowled at her cousin "Listen up Chris Jr. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this for you to listen but don't call me Piper."

"I really wish that you both wouldn't start this right now we have things to do." Dan told his sister and cousin.

"I for one agree with Henry we really don't have time for any of you to fight right now." Shane backed his cousin.

"But Shane we wouldn't be Halliwells if we didn't fight and argue every chance we get." Sam protested.

"We wouldn't be Halliwells either if one of us didn't try to knock some sense into the rest of us. And I wake up every day thanking God that I'm not one of the reasonable Halliwells it doesn't look like a fun job if you ask me." Caleb chimed in he was his mother's son.

"Reasonable and Halliwell aren't words that should be used in the same sentence." Riley pointed out.

"Normal and Halliwell shouldn't be used in the same sentence either. But it does happen from time to time. I would know beings that I am one of the reasonable Halliwells." R.J. reported he was so Mel's son that it wasn't funny.

A shrill whistle pierced the room "Cut the idle chit chat children it is not helping at all." Henry yelled out.

"Spoken like a true reasonable Halliwell Uncle Hank." Cal said clapping his hands.

"Good God Cal shut your mouth for five fuckin seconds sometimes I swear you talk just because you like to hear the sound of your own voice." Sam bitched at her cousin. They were their mother and father made over.

Wyatt shook his head "You two stop fighting right now it isn't getting you anywhere." He ordered.

"Daddy they can't help but fight they are Aunt Prue and Uncle Jake made over." Nix informed her father.

"Yeah Nix because you and Shane are so much better." Dan chimed in rolling his eyes.

"Dan shut up I really don't feel like hearing you right now." Paige told her little brother.

Chris sighed and put his hands on his hips taking up an angry stance similar to his mother's "Paige Victoria and Henry Daniel Halliwell both of you shut your mouths. And don't open them again until I tell you to." Paige and Dan both looked down their dad had one hell of a temper when he was provoked.

"Good going you guys made Uncle Chris loose his temper." Nix taunted them not that Wyatt was much better when he lost his temper.

"Let me phrase it this way any grandchild of mine better not start in or you will have me to answer to." Piper ordered and that really got the job done.

Dom raised his hand slowly "I just want to ask a question. What the hell are we going to do?" he asked.

"If you can get your fiancé to control her runaway mouth we're getting ready to explain that right now." Chris replied.

"You guys really don't have to do this we can handle it." Mel said her and Chris still weren't on great terms with each other.

Jack stepped up "No you can't and that is why Al and I are going with you." he said looking down at the floor he should have done what he and Alan were about to do a lot sooner than now.

"Jack and I have something that we need to tell you." Alan chimed in backing up his cousin.

"Great where the hell are you guys going to send us this time? Back to Oz." Chuck asked them sarcastically.

"No we're not sending you anywhere that is why they are in the mess they are in with Ken now. We should have never sent you to Oz if we hadn't none of this would have never happened we messed up big time." Jack admitted.

"What is going on here you guys?" Huck asked more than a little confused.

Alan took a deep breath "We're going to tell you it has to do with what happened to Ro. Mel it's up to you but R.J. probably shouldn't hear this."

"R.J. why don't you take Riley and go in the kitchen for a minute. I'll come get you in a little bit." Mel said inclining her head towards the other room.

"But mom." R.J. started to protest.

"Roman James do what your mother said now take your cousin and go in the other room." Roman ordered him.

"Come on Riley lets go see if we can find something to eat. Damn stupid rules we can't ever do anything." R.J. grumbled as he and Riley made their way to the kitchen.

"He is such a lovely child I still say that he has to be Carly's I don't even act that bad." Mel shook her head at him after he had left.

"There is no way that he is mine it is just in addition to looking like you he acts like you." Carly disputed.

"Ignore those two God knows I do sometimes. Seriously what do you know this time guys?" Patty asked just wanting to be done with Ken.

"Ken was sent after Ro by the source we're still not really sure why he didn't just kill him. He was supposed to make it look like Ben the guy who wants the throne had it done. If you will remember Maria said that the knife he used was a regular Cobra's knife and not an Alpha's. well that would be why he was trying to make it look like a set up." Alan explained.

"Uh we found Ro in the source's dungeon. I know that we should have told you all this sooner but we had our reasons that we still can't explain. You will all understand soon enough." Jack said bowing his head.

Roman started pacing around the room like he was crazy he had been around the Halliwells entirely too long. He started to speak but he stopped long enough to touch his hand to his temple. He felt a migraine coming on and he didn't even get migraines. "So let me get this straight you guys have let me go crazy for four months trying to cope with what happened. You let me suffer through the flashbacks and you knew all along what was really going on. And now you just want me to willingly let my girlfriend go after a demon that was sent after the both of us by the source? Sorry B I know that you're not a demon but Ken sure as fuck is." He asked the hostility in his voice very apparent.

Mel put her hand in the center of his chest "Babe look at me." he ordered him and he slowly brought his blue eyes up to meet her brown eyes. "Calm down we will take care of this and it won't be an issue anymore. But you ranting and raving isn't going to help the only thing that is doing is wasting time. And you don't let me do anything I do what I have to just like you do."

"But Mel things just got a whole lot more dangerous." Roman protested.

Mel shook her head at him "Things are no more dangerous than they have always been we just didn't know it. Now we know and we can take the necessary precautions so nothing bad happens." Roman sank down on the couch behind him but he was much calmer.

"Mel is right this doesn't change anything we still have to go after him. The only problem is we really don't know how to find him he usually comes after us." Ricky piped up.

Anna looked thoughtful for a moment and then her eyes lit up the way Henry's did when he had an idea. "I know that look and I don't like that look. I have seen that look too many times before." Prue ranted shaking her head.

"What look are you talking about?" Henry asked his younger cousin.

"The look she has on her face now is the same one you got when you thought it would be a good idea to go after the source." Wyatt informed him agreeing with Prue.

"Anna what are you thinking?" Bianca asked her daughter.

"I was just thinking that if I were Ken I would be somewhere safe where I could protect myself. So he is most likely with the whole damn alpha clan." Anna explained her thought process.

"Damn it all to hell that complicates things a whole lot. It is going to make it harder to get close to him much less vanquish him." Dan grumbled.

"It wouldn't be that hard if we had someone who could go in and pretend to be one of them Danny." Paige pointed out to her little brother.

"Yeah but where the hell are we going to find someone who can do that?" Cal questioned his cousin he didn't even pretend to understand her thought process.

Paige looked from Cal to Sam and then to Anna she also cast a glance in Dom's direction. She stared at Anna for a second before the younger girl shook her head "Not only no but fuck no Paige that is crazy. There is no way I am trying to blend in with a whole group of alphas by myself." Anna protested.

"Oh come on Anna when is the last time I asked you to do something really dangerous?" Paige pleaded with her cousin.

"Just the other day Paige and when I told you no you got Vic to do it because the word no isn't in his vocabulary when it comes to you. I told you I'm not doing this by myself." Anna said putting her foot down.

"You wouldn't be alone though. Cal, Sam, and Dom would all be with you. Come on Pipe I'll owe you one if you do this for me." Paige begged her.

"No way in hell is my baby going to do that it is entirely too dangerous." Prue said she wasn't going to let Cal put himself in danger that way.

"I second that Sam is not going to do that." Lilly agreed with Prue.

Bianca shook her head "I have done some stupid things in my time. But even I am saying no to that. I am not going to let Anna risk herself like that. You guys don't seem to understand that these are just not the kind of people you mess with."

Henry took a deep breath "As much as I hate to say this B Paige is right there is no other way for them to do this."

Bianca looked at him with her eyes blazing "And you are just perfectly willing to let our daughter jeopardize her life?" she asked him like he was crazy.

"No I'm not but I don't see any other way this can be done because trust me if I could think of another way I would. I don't want her to be hurt over anything B earlier I held my breath until I knew she was going to be ok. But I just don't know what else to do." Henry argued with her.

"So you want her to end up like your wife?" Bianca kept on that was a low blow and Henry's face registered the shock of hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"Hell no B the last thing I want is for her to end up like her aunt. Neither one of us would be able to take it. I honestly don't know how you could accuse me of that." Henry flared back at her.

Anna ran her hands over her face her parents seriously had the tendency to get on her last nerve. "It's fine I'll do it like dad said there is no other way. Besides that I know how to be careful. And anyway Dom is practically my future brother-in-law it's not like he is going to let anything bad happen to me."

"Yeah Aunt B no worries Paige would never forgive me if I let anything bad happen to Anna." Dom chimed in giving her a charming smile that made him look exactly like Cole.

"Now that, that is settled is it safe for me and R.J. to come back in the room?" Riley asked from the doorway. His mouth was full of the potato chips he was eating.

"Were you raised in a barn by wild animals?" Piper asked her future nephew regarding his lack of manners.

"Aunt Piper those are my parenting skills you are insulting." Patty protested.

"And mine for that matter. Samuel don't talk with your mouth full." Ricky chastised his son.

"I don't have time to waste using my manners right now. There are demons out there that need to be killed." Riley replied like what his aunt and father said hadn't bothered him.

"Riley you, R.J., and Dan aren't going." Chris put his foot down on the matter.

"Dad while I'm inclined to agree with you about the munchkins Dan has to go I need him." Paige objected.

"Paige never ever mention munchkins or the Wizard of Oz in front of us ever again." Jake told his niece who only rolled her eyes at him

"Fine Dan can go but Riley and R.J. are staying here with Penny and Em all four of them are too young to go. And I've made my mind up so don't try arguing with me." Chris relented.

"Fine I just can't promise that I won't teach those two boys new and exciting ways to sneak out of the house." Penny grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Penny I will kill you if you teach my son how to sneak out of the house I'm pretty sure he can get in enough trouble on his own without any help from you." Mel warned her baby cousin.

"Ok ruin Penny's fun but you won't stop me from teaching my nephews how to successfully skip school." Emily interjected.

"Do what you must it can't be any worse than his horrible manners I don't care as long as he is safe." Patty said shaking her head she knew better than to argue with the two juvenile delinquents of her group.

"You know what this is R.J.?" Riley asked his cousin.

"Bullshit pure and simple of course Ry. It could be nothing else." R.J. answered.

"I always knew that you could read my mind without using your powers." Riley smiled at him. They were as bad together as Mel and Patty ever dared to be.

"Charlie, Mel I hate to break this to you but those are without a doubt your sons they can finish each others sentences." Ricky said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know and we can discuss that later. But right now I think I would really like to hear this genius plan my niece has. I'm scared she is her father made over so this might end badly." Mel said directing her comment at Paige.

"Don't worry about it Aunt Mel you don't have to do any of the dirty work that is what my fiancé is for he doesn't mind. All you have to do is show up and toss your potion end of story. Really I hope that Anna is wrong about him being with a bunch of other bad guys. It would be perfect if we could make this a sneak attack." Paige replied she was so much like Chris that it wasn't funny. She even thought the way her dad did.

"I hope I'm wrong too but I'm telling you right now I don't think that I am." Anna retorted she loved Paige just like a sister but she just didn't know when to quit sometimes.

"Just be careful guys I don't think I have to tell you that we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if anything happened to any one of you." Calleigh cautioned them.

"Oh please Cal nothing can touch these guns I've got it covered." Huck said kissing one of his biceps. It wasn't hard to see the attraction that he and Val had for each other. They were just alike.

"This coming from the guy who managed to get taken hostage by a demon." Parker snorted.

"Enough they have things to do and we have things to do I suggest we get to them." Troy said he just wanted to be alone with Val. All the sneaking around to see each other was getting old fast.

"Ok everyone grab your potions because tonight we dine in hell." Liz said she was just full of observations today.

"Mom I really hate to say this but we so need to monitor what you watch on TV." Nix said shaking her head.

"Come on Phoebe knock it off you really don't want to piss mom off any more than I want you to." Shane pleaded with his sister.

Brady hearted in at that moment "Uh I hope you guys are ready to get this show on the road. I found the demon and if you want to vanquish him you better move fast."

"Brady don't think that you can just waltz in here from the future and start giving orders it doesn't work that way." Prue informed him her hands on her hips she would have given him even more hell had she known her little brother was talking to her like that.

"Prue I'm not trying to give orders I'm just telling you if you want to find this demon without a lot of trouble now would be the time to do that." Brady explained patiently to his oldest sister.

"I really, really like you Brady I was serious earlier about adopting you as my little brother. Any one who can give Prue hell like that is alright in my book." Jake said. Chris and Henry rolled their eyes at him the moron was too blind to see that Brady was his little brother.

"Uncle Jake that is really messed up Brady is older than you right now." Dom pointed out it wasn't what he was going to say but an elbow in the ribs from Paige had stopped from outing Brady as a Halliwell.

"As I live and breathe Dominic Turner is actually sitting in one place without looking over his shoulder for bounty hunters." Brady sighed in a dramatic fashion growing up with three older sisters hadn't helped his case any.

"Shut up Phil you've been hanging around Vic too much again you're starting to sound like a Halliwell." Dom cracked and Paige elbowed him in the ribs again. "I was just saying it's not like I have any room to talk. Aunt Piper tells me all the time that I might as well have been born a Halliwell for the way I act."

"Ok well all playing around aside I think we should do what Brady says and go after this demon before we have to track his ass all over the underworld and that is just not my idea of a good time." Liz said and then she turned to Nix. "Nixie take care of your brother don't let him do anything to get himself hurt." She ordered her daughter.

"You don't have to worry about Shane getting hurt mom I won't let anything happen to him. I rather have the pleasure of killing him myself." Nix replied.

"Anna please be extra careful you and I will both be in the dog house if anything happens to you." Henry pleaded with his daughter.

"No worries daddy I'll be fine really it's the demons you should be worried about." Anna retorted.

"Anna just do as your dad asks I know that I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." Bianca hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom you don't need to worry about me any demon that wants to get to me will have to go through Dom and Cal first." Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Paige don't be stupid and keep an eye on Danny." Chris hugged both his children.

"Daddy you know that anyone who wants to do anything to him has to answer to me." Paige assured him.

"Dad I don't need my big sister to protect me I'll be fine my best buddy Shane is here to back me up." Dan rolled his eyes at his father.

"Shane listen to your aunts they might not seem like it but they do know what they are doing." Wyatt lectured his son wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Dad I always listen to my aunts mostly because they will be super pissed if I don't." Shane laughed but it was true.

"Baby I am begging you be careful you may be part demon but that doesn't make you invincible." Prue said smothering Cal's face with kisses.

"Dude you know your mom as well as I do I would listen if I were you." Chuck advised his son.

"Heard and dully noted there will be nothing to worry about this douche won't know what hit him." Cal said giving him a cocky grin like one Coop would give.

"Sam pay attention to what you are doing and worry less about arguing with your cousin." Lilly told her daughter who was the female version of Jake.

Jake pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head "Sam I love you and I know that you are always right and Cal is just dead wrong but give him a break for a little while."

"Fine you ruin all my good fun but I'll do as you ask daddy." Sam said leaning into him. She would be glad when he was good again she missed being close to him.

Mel went to R.J. and wrapped her arms around him "Be good for your grandma and grandpa while I'm gone you know that she won't put up with anything from you. I love you sweet boy."

Roman kissed his girlfriend and his son "R.J. under no circumstances do you listen to anything your Aunt Emily or your Aunt Penny tells you. It will only get you in trouble later. I love you son."

"I love you guys too don't worry I'll be as good as gold. Riley and I will find some way to occupy ourselves." R.J. assured them not that, that was a comforting thought.

Ricky ruffled his son's hair "Riley just try not to be a little hellion Aunt Piper will kill you dead."

"Be good brat I want you to still be in one piece when I get back or it will be your ass." Patty told him.

"It's always my ass it doesn't even have to be my fault. But I'll try my best to behave myself. " Riley gave a cheesy grin.

"All of you be careful anyone who comes back with so much as a scratch is going to have Piper unleashed on them." Henry Sr. warned them all.

They all mumbled or nodded their heads before they teleported out using their various means of transportation.

"Ok so the first rule of successfully skipping class is this always keep your lies short, simple, and to the point." Emily advised her nephews.

"Emily Grace Bradford your dad will kill you." Phoebe said shaking her head.

"Ry I think that it would be in our best interests to find some way to occupy ourselves. You know as well as I do that our mothers will kill us if we get into any trouble." R.J. pointed out.

"But that still doesn't stop us it's too bad L.J. isn't around we could really work our magic." Riley said making his eyebrows dance.

"Don't wish that on me all I need is my idiot brother here dude you both drive me insane. I swear with you two I know how Uncle Hank feels being in between Uncle Chris and Aunt Prue. You both get me in more trouble than you are worth." R.J. shook his head.

"L.J. would stand for what?" Leo asked.

"Don 't tell Paige I told you but it stands for Leo Jr. grandpa and don't tell mom either for that matter it will save me a lot of trouble." R.J. answered his grandfather.

"Are you boys hungry?" Piper asked she needed to keep her hands busy all four of her babies were out putting themselves in danger.

"Aunt Piper I'm a teenage boy I'm always hungry." Riley said looking at his aunt like she was crazy.

"Grandma my dad is a chef and my mom cooks when she gets pissed at dad which is quite often. So I can pretty much eat any time of day no matter what." R.J. agreed as Piper led them to the kitchen.

* * *

"Brady you have got to be fucking kidding me." Prue said when she looked around the old abandoned warehouse that they were in.

"It's not my fault that this is where demons hang out Prue trust me if I had anything to say about it we wouldn't be here right now." Brady shot back and then he put his finger to his lips in a signal that she should shut her mouth. He was the only one of Prue's two brothers that dared to talk back to her.

"Demons criminals it doesn't matter for some reason they are all big fans of abandoned buildings. I'm seriously having bad flashbacks right now the last time I was really in one of these places I got shot." Henry mused to no one in particular. He might as well have been talking to himself anyway because no one answered him.

"Hen if you're not getting shot with something Chris is." Wyatt remarked in passing after a moment.

Chris rolled his green eyes at his brother he was too overprotective for his own good and he had even admitted that much to him earlier. "Keep your eyes peeled because with a little bit of luck we can toss the potion get Uncle Coop's ring back and then be out of here without anyone having to do hand to hand combat." That was his divine hope anyway. He was too worried about his sister and his future children to be of any use.

"Raise your hand if you are sick of hearing those words come out of his mouth." Lilly said raising both her hands that was all Chris ever said on a demon hunt with a little bit of luck.

"Lilly now is not the time for you to decide to be a smart ass." Bianca said harshly so the younger woman would know that she meant business.

"Wy you're almost a doctor. How long will the procedure to surgically remove the stick from B's ass take?" Troy asked his friend had been one more moody bitch for the better part of a month. At first he had chalked it up to her being on her period but there was no way that could last that long.

"It all depends on how far it is shoved up there and from the way she has been acting it is pretty far so it could take awhile." Wyatt replied he didn't care that the woman in question was glaring at him now. He was sick of her being a bitch too.

"It could take a lot longer than that if Dr. Halliwell is the one to operate at least get Aunt Eva to do it. She has more experience." Chuck added he was only digging a deeper hole for all of them.

Roman shook his head "No mom could recommend a good surgeon though she has a stick up her ass to. I can't believe I'm about to say this about my own mother but she acts better when she's with Uncle Derek at least she is getting some then."

"If anybody wants my opinion that is B's problem she needs to get laid. Henry get to work on that so we can all stand to be around her again." Parker chimed in if everyone else was going to have their say then so was he.

"None of you people have ever heard of personal space I can't believe we are having this conversation and furthermore I can't believe we are having this conversation while demon hunting. And here I thought things were bad when we were spying on Wyatt and Liz." Calleigh shook her head.

"You know what the hell. I wouldn't mind getting laid it might improve my mood. So what do you say Brady?" Bianca asked she gave as good as she got.

Brady did a full body shake "No thank you B I will have to pass."

"Oh my word I think I might faint Bianca Lyn Hoyt just actually joked." Prue said putting her hand over her heart.

Chris shook his head in resignation "That is enough out of all of you and I mean now. It is a small miracle that the demon hasn't heard us coming and attacked yet."

"It's not for lack of trying that is for sure." Henry mumbled to himself.

Chuck's body stiffened and he halted in his tracks as he passed a room his demonic radar was going off like crazy. "He might not have found us but I just found him." He whispered.

Jake stopped and tuned into to his demonic senses too "Oh yeah our guy is without a doubt in this room." He replied.

Chris looked at Henry and made a motion with his fingers that told him to freeze the room. Henry flicked out his fingers and froze the room and it's occupant. Prue walked over to the demon and took her dad's ring off his finger "I will be taking that thank you very much." She said in a huffy tone.

Jake took the potion out of his pocket for once in his life he was actually carrying a potion. He threw it at the demon's feet and watched as it dissolved into a puddle of black goo. "That is for thinking you can mess with my dad you fucker." He spat out.

"Please tell me this means we can go now." Lilly pleaded she had taken up Prue's normal spot as the whiner.

"Yes we can go get the fuck out of dodge now. I don't want to stick around here like I said it brings up bad memories." Henry answered in the affirmative.

"Lets go get some food I'm starving and it is better than sitting around the manor worrying." Chuck suggested it always came back to food with him.

Prue wrapped her arms around his neck she forgot that she was mad at him for calling her Prudence. "Come on guys lets go feed the two bottomless pits I call my brother and my boyfriend. I wouldn't want either one of them to starve to death."

"Neither would we and for some reason I can't imagine has anything to do with me not having anything to eat since breakfast I am starving." Wyatt agreed readily.

"Oh Wuvey Bear you are just as bad as Chuck and Jake you turn into a crab ass if we disrupt your eating schedule." Liz said letting Wyatt put his arms around her waist.

"Damn right you come between a man and his food at your own peril. I'm hungry too if I don't eat soon not only will I die of starvation but I will be a crab ass and B seems to have that spot sewn up right now so there is no room for me." Parker added. Calleigh smacked her secret boyfriend on the back of his head to silence him.

_I can't believe that once again I have let Paige talk me into something so stupid. But then again that is what I get for not being able to tell my cousin no. I want to tell her no I really do the word is right there on the tip of my tongue but I can never say it. Because stupid she could talk someone who worshiped the devil into buying a bible. You have got to keep that in mind girl. Mom didn't help matters either though all she had to say was no to get the word yes to come out of my mouth. _Anna thought to herself actually she was rambling to herself. It was a hazard of Henry being her dad and Paige being her grandmother.

Her rambling was a direct result of the situation she found herself in now because of her cousin who was one smooth talker when she needed to be. She was staring face to face with five of the meanest looking demons she had ever saw in her entire life. _No they're witches not demons. Mom would kill me if she heard me say that. _She corrected herself mentally. Oh yeah the rambling got so much worse when she was stressed. She was going to have to work on it not that it would ever improve any.

"Oh fuck it." Anna said out loud before she conjured an atheme and plunged it into the nearest Phoenix's chest. "Ha I might not be able to kill you the way I would a demon but that still felt damn good."

Dom ran a hand over his face and sighed "Oriana please concentrate." He begged her. He conjured two fireballs and did away with two of the demons.

"Always with the hand to hand combat I'm so sick of it." Sam bitched as she fought with a phoenix before sinking her blade into his heart.

"Well maybe if your father hadn't decided to go crazy and turn our future into a hell hole we wouldn't have to do this all the time." Caleb suggested he just conjured an energy ball and killed the other phoenix.

They heard applause behind them and they turned to see Ken standing there with a very smug look on his face. "Very well played children. Those were some of the most powerful alphas around."

"Yeah well we're Halliwells that makes us the most power witches around." Anna said getting up in his face.

"Oriana I am begging you back off." Dom said again Paige would kill him if he let anything happen to her.

"That is a very interesting name Oriana I do believe that there was another Phoenix by that name once it is a damn shame what happened to her though." Ken said shaking his head in mock sorrow.

Dom heaved a deep sigh this was not going to go well. There were two places you didn't go with Anna you didn't ever suggest that she was anything like Bianca and you didn't bring up her father's dead wife who also happened to be her aunt. "Piper let it go." He cautioned her.

The vein in Anna's neck started to stick out just like her dad's did when he got pissed. "I don't think you want to go there with me." she warned Ken.

"It seems that I struck a nerve with you. I guess with you being a Halliwell she must have been your aunt and that would make Bianca your mother. I wonder how she would react to losing her little girl the same way she lost her sister." Ken sneered.

"You touch my cousin over my dead body." Caleb said stepping up he didn't quite grasp that antagonizing demons wasn't a smart thing to do. But he had it bad from both ends he had got a very explosive combination of the Halliwell and Bradford tempers.

"The only thing I like less than half demons are demons that are part witch and from the stench coming off of you part cupid apparently." Ken said in disgust.

"Now you're going to die slowly no one talks about my mother like that." Cal said forming an energy ball in his hand. He threw it but it had little effect on Ken.

"Oh great going Cal now you pissed him off." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Ah and now the gypsy has been heard from." Ken said he was trying to drive them over the edge.

Sam saw red "I know that you didn't just say something about my mom because that is what it sounded like to me." she formed a fireball it did little more damage than Cal's energy ball. The Halliwell children from any time needed to work on their temper it was going to get them in serious trouble one day.

"Paige any time would be great." Dom called out to his fiancé. He waited for a second he should have known she wasn't going to come right away Paige Halliwell did things on her own time. "Paige your cousins and I are about to get slaughtered here." he tried appealing to her sense of family as he lobbed a fireball at Ken. But she still didn't come and he was getting pissed off. "Paige Victoria Halliwell get your ass here now." he knew he was going to pay for that later but it couldn't be helped.

Paige orbed in with Dan along with Mel and the others. "Dominic Halliwell Turner I was coming as fast as I could. Don't you ever yell at me like that again." She seethed at him he knew better than to talk to her like that.

Dan laughed at his sister and her boyfriend "Paige worry about killing Dom later and lets focus more on killing this clown."

"Your choice this time damn medium rare or well done?" Paige asked her brother turning to face Ken.

Dan stroked his chin for a second pretending to think about it "You know me Paige I can't stand to see any blood in my food. I say we go for well done."

"You know there are so many places I could go with that comment you just made but I won't. Lets just do this well done it is." Paige replied and she let loose a surge of elder bolts on Ken followed a second later by Dan.

"Aunt Mel any time you are ready this kinda takes a lot out of us." Dan said sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Mel took the potion from her pocket "Oh I'm more than ready but I just have to do this one thing first." She walked to Ken and punched him in the face "That is for what you did to my boyfriend you bastard." She reared back her left arm and threw the potion at him full force causing the vial to break in the center of his chest. She had a strong arm she did play left field after all. "And that was for me." she smiled as she watched him be enveloped by flames. And then she spit on the ashes left in the floor.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell that was so unladylike." Carly chastised her.

Mel arched an eyebrow at Carly "Leigh you don't know the first thing about being ladylike."

Dominic walked over to the pile of ashes and began chanting something in Latin "That should take care of anyone wanting to bring him back. I know it seems like overkill but I wanted to be sure." He explained when he saw the weird looks he was getting.

"I am so glad that is over." Huck said and he hadn't even been around for the worst of it. He had only gotten the honor of seeing a completely bat shit crazy Mel as a result of everything that had happened.

"Not half as glad as I am Huck." Ricky replied.

"I second, third, and fourth that motion boys." Val agreed with them.

"How you doing Mel?" Patty asked slipping an arm around her cousin.

Mel took a ragged breath and gave her younger cousin a small smile "Better I'm doing a whole lot better. Now even I actually believe that I'm fine and everything is going to be ok. Because let me tell you I haven't even been close to fine in months." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I was so horrible to Chris earlier he is never going to forgive me I told him I hated him." Her body shook with sobs.

"Sweetie you're not the first sister to tell her brother that she hates him. And you won't be the last. Carly has been known to use that phrase with Henry on a regular basis and he always forgives her. You and Chris are very close I'm sure that he is more hurt than he is mad. He may be a Halliwell but it wasn't his temper you inflamed when you said that it was his tender heart. You know what they all say, me, you, Chris, and Hank are the four sweetest Halliwells we have very tender loving hearts that get hurt easily." Patty assured her cousin.

Dan went to his aunt and wrapped her in a big bear hug "Cheer up Aunt Lyn dad could never stay mad at you. As a matter of fact I have been told that Paige and I are a lot like you two. We don't fight often but when we do it is pretty epic but we always make up."

"You are your daddy made over I want you to know that." Mel said kissing his cheek.

"I hate to break up this hallmark moment because I am really enjoying it but I don't think we want to be here when the rest of the clan gets back. So I suggest we get the hell out of here." Dom said it was a pretty good idea.

Paige sighed and shook her head "I can't believe I am getting married to a coward. Come on chicken little shimmer me back to the manor I feel too tired to orb right now." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dom leaned in and kissed her "Your wish is my command pretty lady I have missed you more than you will ever know."

"I missed you too." Paige replied kissing him again as he shimmered them out.

"Oh I will give ten to one odds that they just shimmered off somewhere to have hot kinky sex and no one will hear from them for another two hours at the least." Cal wagered he was too much like Prue for his own good.

Dan gagged "Ew that is my sister we are talking about."

"As sick as it is I am going to have to take that bet they haven't seen each other in about two months. They are going to be gone at least four hours." Sam took her cousin's bet.

Jack and Alan orbed in at that moment they had been waiting around on standby Mel had begged them to let her handle it her way and call if she needed help. "Well I take it that he is gone." Jack looked at his sister and saw the smile she couldn't wipe off her face.

"He is gone and he should stay that way. Mr. Turner kindly broke out the Latin before he shimmered off into the great unknown with my older cousin. Where they will more than likely be making up for lost time. That is after he gets done apologizing for yelling at her." Anna informed her two uncles.

"Oh don't even go there Piper Oriana we all know what those two can be like we have all spent nights in the room next to theirs. And let me tell you something it is not easy trying to sleep when they are going at it for hours on end." Alan said he just didn't want to think about it.

"Mel we are absolutely positive that she isn't your daughter? We all know what Liz says about you and Ro." Val smirked at her.

"Shut up Val. I grow bored of this favorite nephew orb me home." Mel said dramatically to Dan.

Dan smirked at Caleb "I told you." he said before giving Mel his hand "Whatever you want Aunt Mel."

"I say the rest of us should get out of here too I really don't want to be here when his friends get back home they are not going to be happy." Patty said giving her boyfriend her hand.

"Yeah we are so out of here. Sam you and Cal better come along too your mom and dad would never forgive me if I left you on the mercy of the world." Val sighed her brother and sister would kill her for leaving their babies behind.

"Anything for you Aunt Val you know you are totally the cool aunt." Cal said boosting her ego.

"And what does that make me?" Carly asked.

"You're the other cool aunt, Aunt Carly. Without you none of us would know how to successfully sneak back in the house." Sam supplied.

"Me I prefer Aunt Charlie and Aunt Mel I get into a lot less trouble hanging around them." Anna said with a straight face.

"Oh Anna you would you are one of those reasonable Halliwells we were talking about earlier." Carly replied.

"It is a rough job but someone has to keep my brother and Paige from getting themselves killed. Trust me when I say I know how the hell dad feels being in between Aunt Prue and Uncle Chris." Anna retorted.

"It might be similar to the way Mel feels when she has to try to control me and Val." Carly pointed out.

"We are so a couple of badasses no one can control us not even if they wanted to." Val said very pleased with herself.

"So how bout it Halliwell are you and I still on for Tuesday?" Huck asked her his eyebrows dancing.

"Why I don't know yet Huck that all depends on what Tuesday brings. I might be in the mood then and I might not we will just have to see. But as of right now things are looking pretty good for you." Val replied not even taking into account that she had Troy sex was sex to her it didn't really matter if she had a boyfriend or not she was not going to pass up the chance to get her some.

"That is too wrong for me to even think about lets get out of here now. I am going to have to poke my mind's eye out. I have bad mental pictures of Aunt Val with Uncle Puck and Paige with Dom it's too much for me to handle right now." Anna shook her head her family had no sense of personal issues.

* * *

"Oh my God I think I'm seriously dying and here I thought only grandma's cooking could kill me. I was very, very wrong." Riley said grabbing his sides and groaning in pain he had eaten too much.

"I told you not to eat that last piece of pie man. It serves your stupid ass right. Besides the only way Aunt Paige's cooking will kill you is if you actually are dumb enough to eat it after it has sat for a while. Normally it only induces food poisoning." R.J. pointed out to his cousin.

"I resent that I can cook." Paige said looking at her nephew and grandson indignantly.

"Yeah and I can boil water without instructions. Which everyone knows is not true much to my mom and dad's dismay they can both cook but their precious little boy can't it is quite embarrassing for them." R.J. replied he was so full of it.

"Thank God I don't have grandchildren." Cole said laughing at those two.

"Not yet but you will Uncle Cole. With the way Paige and Dom screw on every flat surface. I like to refer to them as the rabbits sometimes known as Paige and Dom." Riley chimed in.

"I don't know who you are trying to kid Paige and Dom screw on surfaces that aren't flat. I don't think I need to remind you of that one time we accidently walked in on them." R.J. said like it was no big deal.

"Two names come to mind when they say things like that." Emily said.

"Melinda and Roman." Penny replied simply.

"No that is too much for me stop right there. I don't want to hear about my mom and dad knocking boots that is sick. I still can't get my dad's fucked up version of the sex talk out of my head. He described childbirth in every gory detail." R.J. shook his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts.

Leo put his head in his hands and groaned "I give up between Carly and Val and now dumb and dumber. I can't take it any more. Paige I blame this on you if you could edit yourself in front of the kids this wouldn't be a problem."

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry Riley did you just call your cousin and her boyfriend rabbits?" she asked it was such a Paige comment to make.

"Why yes I did that is what they remind me of." Riley went on undaunted knowing the minute his mother was in sight he wouldn't be saying things like that.

"Kinda reminds you of Phoebe and Coop." Paige forgot that Penny was in the room.

"Aunt Paige there are things I don't need to hear about and that is one of them. It's almost as bad as Em's obsession with Hank. I just don't want to know." Penny said throwing her hands up.

"First of all I told he may have the body of a Greek god but I'm so over him. I have moved on it was just a little crush." Emily defended herself.

"And he is practically your cousin so that is like incest." Penny rolled her eyes.

"That never stopped Val and Carly from drooling over Chuck." Emily shot back.

"I'm telling you Em it is something about them being half demon that does it. At least Chuck doesn't still live at home. I can't bring anyone over to the condo because Jake doesn't understand the concept of wearing a shirt." Penny bitched on her usual rant.

"They seriously have a point. Women do not throw themselves at us the way they do Cal, Vic, or Trip for that matter. We aren't dangerous enough honestly the most exciting thing we got going for us is the gypsy." Riley groaned.

"I may be having a Phoebe moment right now but you are both half gypsy?" Prue asked.

"Ok Aunt Prue Ry and I are first cousins our dad's are brothers. I'm technically only a fourth gypsy because my dad is half witch. Riley is some messed up combination of gypsy, whitelighter and witch. I can't do that math in my head I am my mother's son when it comes to numbers like that." R.J. explained.

"Prue is right I'm still not following you guys." Phoebe chimed in.

Henry shook his head "Ok I'll explain it so listen carefully. Roman and Ricky are brothers R.J. is Roman's and Riley is my grandson making him Ricky's son. Roman is half witch half gypsy and Mel is a full witch. So therefore R.J. is three-fourths witch and a fourth gypsy. And for the sake of this demonstration we'll say that Ricky is the same it makes it easier. Now here is where it gets complicated R.J., Riley, Sam, and Cal are all first cousins."

"Now you lost me Henry." Andy said.

"Someone help me out here." Henry begged.

Cole raised his hand to say he had it under control "Prue and Jake are brother and sister so Cal and Sam are first cousins. Lilly and Roman are twins so that makes R.J., Riley, and Sam first cousins. Chuck and Ricky are brothers so then R.J., Riley, Cal, and Sam are all first cousins."

"As confusing as it sounds he is right." Coop said nothing could ever be simple with those damn Halliwells.

"I'm sorry but I just don't get how Lilly's kids and Chuck's kids can be first cousins." Emily said she was so blonde sometimes.

"Because Aunt Em for the love of God Uncle Chuck is your half brother he married Aunt Prue. Uncle Jake married Aunt Lilly. Any kids that Aunt Prue and Uncle Jake have are going to be first cousins." Riley said putting it as simple as possible.

"Oh I get it now." Phoebe said smacking herself in the center of the forehead.

"I don't know if I should complicate things for you seeing as you figured that out. But R.J., Shane, Paige, Dan, and Nix are all first cousins too." Mel said orbing in with Dan. Phoebe looked confused again.

"Because Mel, Chris, and Wyatt are siblings." Leo explained.

"Which is why Riley, Anna, and Vic are all first cousins too." Dan added.

"I still say it all sounds like incest to me." Penny said not coming off her point.

"It's not though it only sounds like it. Now keep up Charlie technically ends up as my sister-in-law because we marry brothers. Now the same can be said for Prue and I and for Prue and Charlie. Jake winds up as my brother-in-law and Charlie's. Where you are getting confused is you're trying mess with that half brother and sister bullshit. Let put it this way R.J. what do you call Chuck?" Mel went on.

"Uncle Chuck dad says he is the big brother he never had." R.J. answered like his mom was crazy.

"There you go mystery figured out now stop hurting your brains." Mel said sighing.

"Mel you calling the Jerry Springer Show or am I?" Patty asked Mel had been so busy explaining that she hadn't heard the others orb in.

"I think that we will give Carly that honor you know her and Val will get a kick out of it." Mel replied.

"So what about Ken?" Piper asked before they could get off track again.

"He's gone Dom even did his Latin voodoo on him." Sam answered for them.

"Where is my son?" Cole asked noticing that he was absent.

"Uncle Cole the rabbits that I sometimes like to call Paige and Dom are more than likely off having hot kinky sex." Cal said not thinking anything about it.

"Shut your mouth Cal you are so the male version of my sister." Val said shaking her head at him.

"Oh please tell me that the phrase hot kinky sex didn't leave his mouth?" Chris and the rest of the thirteen had orbed in just in time to hear that. "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell this is your fault I told you about using that phrase when you were trying to get Wyatt and Liz together."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell don't yell at me like you have lost your mind. It's not my fault your little angel ran off with her half demon fiancé. Her Uncle Wyatt and Aunt Liz must have given her lessons." Prue shot back.

"Drop that subject before Leo has a heart attack and Chris kills Dom on sight. Now who has my ring?" Coop asked.

"Here you go daddy." Prue said sweetly.

"Danny you know that we should go before my brother has a mild stroke he is probably driving everyone crazy. Not to mention I really don't want to mess with my dad's temper." Anna told her younger cousin.

"What about Paige and Dom?" Nix asked.

"Vic is really gonna stroke out along with dad and Uncle Cole. Paige and Dom are staying for a while to make sure Jack and Al stay on track." Danny said.

"Alright then we are getting this circus on the road Hank is tired and he wants to go to bed." Hank said talking about himself in third person.

They got all the kids sent home ok with the exception of Paige and Dom who didn't show up until hours after they had gone. It was pretty much settled that they would stay at the manor for as long as they were there. Things around the Halliwells were going to get a whole lot more interesting that was for sure.

After they all had gone Piper and Paige laid into Jack and Alan. "Jackson Samuel Halliwell. Explain to me what the hell you were thinking." Piper ordered him. Jack cringed he had known it was coming but that didn't soften the blow any.

"Look we just had our reasons that we still can't explain to you. Al and I made a mistake and we know we did. It's not something that we are likely to forget any time soon hell our own niece doesn't trust us to do our job right anymore." Jack admitted.

"We should have just let her and Vic come the way they wanted to this would have never happened had we not sent the older guys to Oz." Alan agreed.

Paige shook her head at her son and nephew "No this isn't even about that. We understand why you did that you didn't want them to get hurt. This is about you both lying to us about what happened to Roman. You were asked time and time again about what really happened and you lied to us every single time." She was normally the calmer one out of her sisters but they had crossed a line by lying to them.

"I know that you both don't want to hear this but we couldn't tell you because of future consequences." Jack explained.

Piper scowled at him "I am going to kill Chris for ever teaching you that phrase. You both knowingly let your sisters and cousins go after a demon who was the source's personal assassin. You didn't stop to think that one of them could get hurt or worse."

"We didn't let them do anything we were busy when Ken decided to make his move on Mel. Trust me if we could have stopped that we would have Mel has been crazy for the last few months and we are sorry as hell I don't know what more to say about it." Alan said hanging his head in shame. They were in the wrong and they both knew it. They deserved to have their mothers pissed at them.

"What we are saying is you two can punish us in any way you see fit and we won't argue with you about it. We were dead wrong this time no matter what our reasoning was. I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of those girls least of all Mel. As much as I love my brothers I love my sister that much more." Jack sighed he had brought this all on himself and he knew it.

Paige softened a little she felt them tug at her heart with what they were saying but it still didn't change the fact that they had been wrong. "I don't know what to say to that I can see your point really I can. But it doesn't change the fact that you lied to us for months."

Piper however wasn't so easily swayed Jack was her baby but Mel was her baby girl. She hadn't thought that she would have any more after Mel so she had a special place in her heart. "What would have you guys done if Ken had really done something worse to Mel? Because we all know how this family fares against demonic assassins. I know that you were both were born with brains I don't know why you refuse to use them." She was really on a roll.

Paige knew that her sister wasn't likely to let up on them any time soon so she made a split second decision. "Jack, Alan you're both grounded now go to your Aunt Prue's house so I can think about all that entails." She ordered them and they orbed out with their heads bowed.

* * *

Mel raised her hand to knock on her brother's apartment door before she lowered it again. She had a war raging inside of her on one hand she wanted to knock but she didn't want to because she was afraid that he wouldn't want to see her. She didn't blame him one little bit if he didn't she had been horrible to him. She never thought she would have told him she hated him. "Come on Mel show a little back bone this is Chris we're talking about he isn't going to tell you to go away." She coached herself.

She knocked on the door before she could change her mind and get back in her car and go home. Wyatt opened the door with a smile on his face "Hey Mel what are you doing here?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what she was doing there.

"I need to see Chris Wy." Mel answered her oldest brother.

Wyatt opened the door wider to allow her entry "Come on in though I warn you this isn't a pretty sight. Hen and Prue are locked in a heated battle over the playstation your oldest female cousin cheats."

Mel gave him a little laugh "That is nothing new you guys are going to kill each other over that game one day."

"No there will be no bloodshed in my living room because I will only kill whoever is responsible for it." Chris said he was as anal as his mother ever dared to be.

"Hey Chris can we talk?" Mel asked him hopefully.

"That all depends are we going to talk or are you going to hit me again?" Chris asked.

Mel put her hands in her pockets she had forgot about that little detail. "I swear I will keep my hands to myself."

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back to his room. He sat her down on his bed. "Ok what do you want to talk about?" he asked knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"Chrissy I'm so sorry for the things I said to you earlier I didn't mean any of it. You are the best big brother ever I don't hate you." Mel said and she felt tears begin to trickle down her face.

Chris was at her side in an instant he held her close to him and let her cry. "Shh it's ok Lyn I know that you didn't mean it. But that doesn't mean some of what you said isn't true. We did get lazy we should have never stopped looking into what happened to Ro. God knows if I had known what he was going to do to you I would have gotten rid of him myself even if it killed me."

"I know Chris and it's not your fault I was being a bitch. I just don't cope well with being scared." Mel admitted trying to stop the flow of tears.

Chris kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her knees "Mel I should have never called you a bitch that was my hurt feelings talking." He was so sorry that he had ever said anything like that to her.

"Chris I understand really I do I never meant to hurt your feelings." Mel replied she knew that she had been pretty hard to handle.

Chris shook his head at her and then he looked up at her with tears shining in his eyes. "No Lyn you don't understand I was scared that I was going to lose you with the way you were acting. Let me tell you something I would kill for Wyatt or any of the cousins. But there are only two people in this world I would die for that is you and Hank. Don't you ever forget that." He didn't yet know that in another life time he had died for Wyatt.

"I love you so much Peanut." Mel said kissing her brother on the head.

"I love you too baby girl." Chris replied hugging her again. They sat there in silence with his arms wrapped around her for a moment before they heard noises outside his door.

"Shut up Wy you are worse at this than Prue is. The whole idea behind spying on someone is not to let them know you're there." Liz said in a harsh whisper.

"All of you shut up before you get us caught again." Parker stressed the things he got talked into didn't even surprise him anymore.

Chris looked at Mel and rolled his eyes "I'll hold blondie down and you can hit him. I swear this people have no sense of personal space.'

"I don't need you to hold him down I'll just blow his ass up." Mel replied giving him a grin that made his heart melt. His baby sister was probably the most important thing in the world to him.

Chris opened his bedroom door Prue, Lilly, and Liz all came tumbling in. they had been pressed up against the door listening. "Something tells me I should have known you three were the ringleaders. I might as well just take the door off the hinges then you won't have to trouble yourselves like this."

"Could you really Peanut?" Prue asked smiling up at him.

"No not really Ladybug." Chris said she was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"What exactly were you guys trying to do?" Mel asked not that she didn't have a really good idea what they were trying to do.

"We had to make sure that you guys made nice with each other and well if Wy could have kept his mouth shut you would have never known we were out there." Liz said taking Mel's hand to pull herself up.

"What about you Lilly? Why did you let them drag you down with them?" Mel asked looking highly amused at her boyfriend's sister.

"Me I'm just nosey sometimes I'll admit it." Lilly replied reverting to telling the truth because she couldn't think up anything better than that.

"All of you get your asses out of my room before I let Mel blow you up." Chris chuckled he had no privacy but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So Chris tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Prue started in on her cousin she couldn't help herself the cupid in her made her unable to mind her own business.

"Ladybug you're pushing your luck right now just go before you make me want to kill you." Chris sighed that girl was way too nosey for her own good.

* * *

Troy let Val into Liz's apartment with a smile on his face he had sweet talked his sister and Lilly into vacating the place all night so he could have some alone time with Val. He had rose petals sprinkled all over the living room and candles lit on the kitchen table.

"Wow Troy this is amazing I can't believe you did all of this." Val said giving him a passionate kiss.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy Val. And if that means I have to bankrupt myself to do it then so be it." Troy replied. He knew that he had to get the Valentine's Day thing right he was dating a cupid after all.

Val wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't need your money I would much rather have your body." She was a hormonal teenage girl she couldn't say more than that for herself.

Troy smiled as he kissed her "Well it just so happens that you can have both."

"I know which one I rather have right now and it damn sure isn't your money." She replied pressing her body closer to his so there would be no mistake about what she meant.

"I don't know that you can have my body right now you wore me out yesterday. I'm almost twenty-six I'm an old man compared to you." Troy joked liked he could deny her anything she wanted.

"Well in that case I guess I will have to go see my other boyfriend who is younger and is in the mood." Val said without missing a beat.

"My being in the mood is not what is in question here. I just don't know that I can keep up with you. Because Val you can do things in bed that I have only read about in books." Troy wasn't joking either his high school aged girlfriend was more experienced than he was and he had, had some experiences.

"You haven't seen nothing yet big boy. Stick around a little while longer and you will see just how wild I can be. One of the perks of being a cheerleader I bend in ways other people can't." Val knew what she was doing she had Troy trying with all his might to keep his hands off of her.

His better judgment won out for a moment. "Before we take things any further I have something I want to give you." he said handing her a jewelry box.

Val opened up the velvet covered box and she found a diamond necklace "Oh Troy I love it." She gushed pulling up the back of her hair so he could put it on her.

Troy kissed her neck after he had fastened the necklace in place "I'm glad you like it I looked for that for days."

Val turned around and kissed him on the mouth "I worked really hard on finding your present too Troy. I know that you're going to like it." She said seductively.

"Oh really now what did you get me?" Troy asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Well I actually got you two things." Val said handing him an envelope.

Troy opened it and pulled out a pair of basketball tickets. "Val this is really great you didn't have to do this."

"Troy don't argue with me just take me to bed so I can give you your other present." Val said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your wish is my command." Troy said picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

* * *

"Em you're sure that we should be doing this down here?" Jack asked they were laying on the couch at Derek's house making out for all they were worth.

"Jackie it's fine there is nothing to worry about. Ricky is out with Charlie and they won't be back until later and dad is over at mom's house. We should have a few hours alone." Emily explained kissing him to silence him.

Jack sat up on the couch so that she was sitting on his lap "You know as well as I do that getting caught doing this would be bad. I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"I know that Aunt Piper is your mom but you don't have to worry so much we're not going to get caught." Emily assured him.

"I got you something it's no big deal though." Jack said holding out a small silver chain with a heart on it.

"Thank you Jack I love it." Emily said when she read the back which said _J.H. + E.B. _

"You're welcome Happy Valentine's Day Em." Jack said kissing her lightly on the mouth. Part of him felt bad for falling for her because he was only going to break her heart when he had to leave.

"Jackie you're here right now and that is all that matters." Emily said reading his thoughts he had let his mental blocks down a little.

"I don't think that's fair Em." He teased her.

"Well I do and I don't play fair very often." Emily replied.

"I know you have been hanging around Penny too long." Jack said his cousin was starting to rub off on her.

Emily grew quiet for a second before she brought her eyes up to meet Jack's "Jack I want you to be my first." She said simply.

Jack sat there shocked for a moment he knew that he had to proceed with caution. "Em I think that maybe we should wait."

"Jack I don't want to wait I know what I'm doing." Emily assured him.

"And I don't want you to rush into this with me because you think you have to. I understand if you think you want to wait." Jack said.

"Jackie I don't want to wait I want you." Emily begged him.

Jack couldn't refuse her with the face she was making "Ok but we do this the right way not down here on the couch. I want you to remember this for a long time." He said taking her lips in his tenderly.

"Alright it's a deal." Emily replied she pulled out of the kiss. Jack orbed them both up to her bedroom without another word.

* * *

"Wow that was wow." Parker said rolling over onto his back.

"Yeah you weren't so bad yourself there cowboy." Calleigh said running her hand up and down his chest.

"Tell me again why I waited so long to go out with you." Parker grinned.

Calleigh pretended to think for a second "Because you are stubborn to a fault and won't listen to what your own heart is telling you."

"Ah yes now I remember the Halliwell stubbornness strikes again it's not my fault I was born with it." Parker chuckled to himself.

"How much longer do you think we can keep this from them?" Calleigh asked him.

"I don't know Cal but I don't think they suspect anything. Trust me if they did Prue would be on it like a dog on a bone." Parker replied he didn't think that the others in their group knew about them seeing each other.

"You do have a point there. You know we should get up and get ready we have to meet the others at P3 soon." Calleigh mused it was the last thing she wanted to do. But if they didn't show up they would know that something was going on with them.

"Sadly I know I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you the rest of the night. I really have to think about getting my own place so my sisters don't know what time I come dragging in at night." Parker said he had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Parks that will go over like a ton of bricks none of your nieces or nephews even live alone." She pointed out to him.

"Point taken and the matter is dropped for right now. Me being a gentleman I will let you use the shower first." Parker said he had to get out of bed with her or they would never make it to the club.

Calleigh pretended to pout "I can't believe my boyfriend doesn't want to shower with me."

"Well if that is an invitation then I accept gladly." Parker said making his eyebrows dance.

"It is and I'm glad you're taking me up on my offer I hate to shower alone when you are right here." she kissed him before she got out of bed. He followed her to the bathroom. There was no way they were going to make it to the club on time but they could come up with a good excuse.

* * *

Prue and Chuck sat alone in a booth at P3 waiting for the others to show up. Prue was in a rather foul mood because she hadn't managed to get Henry and Bianca together. "I swear I don't know what is with the two of them. They are clearly made for each other but they are being entirely too stubborn to see that." She huffed.

"Prue sometimes you just have to let these things work out the way that they are supposed to. It's not a failing on your part." Chuck reasoned with her even though he knew she couldn't be reasoned with.

Prue rolled her eyes at him "Charles Derek Bradford you wouldn't say that if you knew what the hell they do to my powers."

"Honey they don't do it to mess with your powers they do it because they are Hank and B they have had this whole song and dance going on for as long as I can remember." Chuck recalled it hurt his head just thinking about it.

"I know and it's about time that they stopped dancing around each other and started dancing with each other." Prue was not going to give up that easily and he knew that she wouldn't.

"I know that and you know that. But it is complicated today is his wedding anniversary I don't know if he could stand going out with anyone right now. you know how he gets." Chuck pointed out.

"I know but he seems better this year I don't think it hurts as much anymore. At least I don't get that feeling from him anymore. I used to have to take aspirin just to be in the same room with him. They are both ready for this they just don't realize it." Prue was going to get them together with their cooperation or not.

"Ok you are getting stressed so stop thinking about it for right now and lets go dance." Chuck said holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her out of the booth "Ok you win for now." she allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor for one dance before heading back over to their booth.

Chuck bent down like he had to tie his shoe but his right hand went inside his pocket and he pulled ring box out. He got down on one knee and looked up at her "These last two years with you have been the best of my life. I can't imagine living without you I want to wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you every night. Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell will you marry me?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.

Prue was stunned for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen this one coming not by a long shot and she knew everything about everyone. She could honestly say that she had never been speechless before. Tears shined in her big brown eyes. Chuck held his breath while he waited for her to answer him. "Well what do you say Prue?" he asked her after a moment.

"Yes of course yes I love you Charles Derek Bradford and I always have." Prue said finding her voice after a moment. She looked at the ring on her finger and she knew that it had to cost him a lot.

Chuck got up off his knee and kissed Prue "I love you too and I always will. I promise that I will take care of you no matter what."

"Oh Chip I love this ring how did you know?" Prue asked him.

Chuck shrugged and smiled sheepishly "I might have had help from an anonymous source."

"I have to give you this much fiancé you are good. I normally know about everything and I didn't know about this." Prue had to use the word to try it on for size and she loved the way it sounded.

Chuck grinned at her "I like the way that sounds."

"Chip really I'm curious how did you pull this all off without me knowing?" Prue couldn't just accept a good thing.

"He had a whole lot of help that is how pulled this off without you knowing." Wyatt said walking up with Liz.

"Prue before you kill me I couldn't tell you but I felt duty bound to help Chuck he is my other best friend. And I am not the only guilty party you might want to talk to my brother and the two men that round out your trio they had a hand in this too." Liz said defending herself.

Prue thought for a moment "That would be why Troy drug me shopping with him so many times and the boys felt the need to keep me occupied."

"Prue you might as well have been a reporter I can't keep anything from you so I had to have help. You came really close to finding that ring the other day when you slept over." Chuck shook his head.

"It's about time congratulations you guys." Jake said walking up with Lilly he kissed his sister on the cheek and clapped Chuck on the back.

"Cookie Dough did you know about this?" Prue asked him he was capable of keeping things from her but he generally didn't.

Jake gave her a sheepish smile "Maybe I did. Mostly because your cousin's girlfriend and my fiancé are roommates and they talk a lot."

"It has been established that all the women in our group talk too much about everything tell me something new." Chris said he walked in with a very pissed off looking Henry who was dressed to kill.

"Cupids are generally all around pains in my ass." Henry grumbled to himself.

"That is nothing new either we all know that." Lilly pointed out to him.

"Oh Hank cheer up it's not that bad I promise it's one date." Brady said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Well hell knowing your race of people the way I do you might be trying to marry me off." Henry replied.

"Henry she is waiting for you at the bar just go." Brady ordered his older cousin.

"She better not be crazy." Henry bitched as he walked off to the brunette sitting at the bar.

"Oh she is crazy alright crazy over you." Brady mumbled to himself.

"Brady what the hell are you talking about?" Jake asked him.

"Oh just wait and see because you guys are going to love this one." Brady said a grin making it's way across his face. The others watched as Henry sat down at the bar.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" Parker asked when he sat down in the booth with Calleigh.

"Shh Brady set Henry up on a date we're trying to see what the hell she looks like." Liz said shushing him.

"If I didn't know any better from this angle I would swear she looks just like B." Calleigh said.

Jake started laughing uncontrollably "Oh no you would be right that is B. there is only one person I know who has that tattoo on her shoulder blade."

"Oh my God he is right that is B." Lilly said realization dawning on her.

"Brady what the hell did you do?" Prue asked him more than a little pissed off he was so treading on her territory.

"They were being stubborn so I set them up on a blind date together. I was left with no choice Prue I thought that you of all people would understand that." Brady reasoned with his sister. He knew that she was pissed with him he had crossed the line.

"I swear future boy if you did anything to mess up my chances of getting them together I will kill you in a way that can't be used in the same sentence as humane." Prue threatened him.

"It's no different than what you did with Wyatt and Liz." Chris observed trying to keep his baby cousin out of hot water with his older sister.

"Yes this is because I did that he has no clue what the hell he is doing I don't care if he is a full cupid. Those two have to be treated with kid gloves I hate to say it but they are both damaged goods. One wrong move and they won't even consider talking to each other for a year." Prue ranted and raved. If anybody was going to meddle with those two it was going to be her.

"Prue just calm down talking to each other is not going to kill them." Brady tried to calm her.

"No but I am going to kill you I'm warning you that you had better watch yourself. I swear if anything happens between them because of you I will not be responsible for what I do." Prue gave him fair warning. Has she known he was her baby brother she would have felt bad for talking to him like that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Henry sighed when he walked over to the bar and saw that the woman he was supposed to be meeting was Bianca. "Hey B." he said sitting down on the barstool next to her.

"Hank what are you doing here?" Bianca asked him surprised to see him sitting beside her.

"We were all supposed to meet here B." Henry reminded her.

"No Hank I mean what are you doing at the bar." Bianca corrected him.

"Brady set us up I had nothing to do with this. You asked me for time and space and that is what I am giving you. I respect that and you too much to do any different." Henry said speaking to her from his heart.

"Hank I'm sorry had I known that he was going to do this to you I would have told him no. I know that today is not easy for you." Bianca said she had softened towards him.

Henry gave her a half smile "It's just another day now nothing to worry about. I swear to you B I am over her. The only ache I have in my heart right now is because you have been acting kinda off with me lately."

Bianca stared deeply into his eyes and she could see the pain there she took a deep breath. She thought that he had been hurt enough for one lifetime. "Well I do believe that I still owe you a date."

"B what are you talking about?" Henry asked her he was confused he had forgotten all about the bet they had made while they were in Oz.

"When we were in Oz I bet you that Wyatt wasn't the lion and you said if you won I had to go on a date with you. I haven't paid up yet so I figure now is as good a time as any." Bianca replied giving him a genuine smile.

"There is that smile I missed seeing so much and now that you mention it I do recall that you owe me a date." Henry smiled right back at her.

Bianca marveled yet again how his smile managed to turn her to mush. "I'm sorry for the past couple of months you haven't deserved to have me treat you like that."

"Don't worry about it B lets just put it all behind us for now. We should probably go over there with the others before they get the wrong idea about you and me." Henry suggested.

Bianca took his arm "You're right that is the last thing we need Prue on our case." Something about being with him made her impulsive. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Hank if you want to be with me I'm gonna need you to fight for me." she told him when she pulled away.

Henry smiled at her it was a goofy grin "Then all I can say is lets get ready to rumble."

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Phillip Brady/ Halliwell- Michael Buble

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Ryan McCarthy

Gorgon/Greg Turner- Jason Statham

Special Appearances By:

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Paige Halliwell- Megan Fox

Anna Halliwell- Mila Kunis

Shane Halliwell- Sean Faris

R.J. Halliwell- Tom Welling

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Riley Halliwell- Zac Effron

Dan Halliwell- Josh Jackson

Caleb Halliwell- Jared Padalecki

Samantha Halliwell- Kate Bosworth

* * *

A/N: I am excited this is the most reviewed episode so far. Paige and Dom are going to hang around and make sure Jack and Alan stay on track this is going to get interesting. Hank and B are on track to getting back together. I figured that it was about time for everyone else to help meddle in Prue's love life since she is so fond of doing it to them. Brady is living dangerously messing around in Prue's cupid territory she just might kill him. It's amazing that no one else has figured out that he is a Halliwell. Ken is out of the way now or so they think but with the way their lives go they may not be so lucky. Ben is going to shake things up big time. I think Huck is going to be a little road block in Val and Troy's relationship. Jack and Emily seem to be taking things to the next level which will only cause more trouble for Jack if they get caught. Jack and Alan are once again in trouble for keeping things from their parents. I had to add the scene in there with them discussing how they were all related it just made R.J and Riley seem more like Halliwells. I think there may be only one or two more episodes left in this season. So things like Jake's demon half and Chris's flashbacks are going to come into play again. And I changed the person who played Ben because he looked more like Jake. Until next time please review.


End file.
